Twin Mages!
by ZxYukaxZ
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have had two children, and later on divorced and separated, each taking care of one of the twins. What will happen when Nashi and Natalia meet and decide to switch places? "We need to get them back together before Dad marries Lisanna!" Will they succeed? Inspired by the movie 'The Parent Trap' NaLu [NOTE: NOT EVERYTHING FOLLOWS THE STORYLINE OF TPT]
1. Chapter 1: 12 Years

**Hello readers! This is my 10****th**** fanfiction, and my fifth Fairy Tail one! I've been dying to type this up for a long time, well okay only a few days, but still! This is based on the movie 'The Parent Trap', I absolutely love it, so it doesn't matter if you haven't watched it, because I'm doing my own similar version of it.**

**So I'm going to introduce you to some new characters:**

**Natalia and Nashi- Twin daughters of Natsu and Lucy.**

**Lucky- Son of Carla and Happy.**

**Silver- son of Gray and Juvia**

**All characters are older for the main part of the story, this is just a prologue type chapter!**

**So I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Twin Mages!  
**

**Chapter 1**

Everyone knows the famous Salamander and his partner, Lucy right? They are one of our famous and cutest couples! In the year X798, they had gotten married and a year later, had two identical twins, called Nashi and Natalia. Nashi was a fire dragon slayer, just like her father, whilst Natalia was a celestial spirit mage, just like her mother, and unlike her sister, did not have her father's weird habits.

Our favourite exceed couple, Happy and Carla, had also started their own family, Carla had given birth to an adorable, light blue exceed, with a white patch over his left eye. They had named him after Happy's father – Lucky.

They had decided to let Lucky be Nashi's exceed when she was older, however, things did not go well for Natsu and Lucy...

The two did not know how it happened, they loved each other, but destiny took a different turn, and things did not work out for them...they decided to get divorced...

_Now that's done, let's skip ahead...*Ding ding ding ding*_

"Luce, let's name her Nashi, and the other one Natalia!" Natsu said with a gri-

_Ooops, my bad, wrong part! _

"Natsu! Look, my son, he's flying!" Happy burst in through the guild doors, followed by his-

_Oh geez! Wrong part again! I swear I'll get it right the next time, I PROMISE! DON'T HURT MEEE!_

"Things have not worked out between us, we need to separate, be farther away from each other." Salamander said, looking at the crying blonde. "I know, but please, I want to see Nashi...one last time!" Lucy sniffed, tears streaming out from her big brown orbs. She held Natalia close to her, she was only one year old, and she was being separated from her sister and father! Natsu and Lucy had decided to take care of one of their daughters, Natsu with Nashi, and Lucy with Natalia."You better take of Natalia." Natsu huffed, handing his daughter over to his ex-wife."Why can't you just drop the attitude and look at me?!" Lucy cried, she was fed up with just facing Natsu's back.

Natsu slowly turned around to face her, she was shocked, his face was wet, he had a few tears in his eyes, "there you go, happy?" he asked, softly, both parents felt pain, the pain of never seeing their other child ever again."So, what guild are you moving to?" he asked, trying to change the subject. They had decided that they should be far away from each other, in a different town/city, in another guild."That's...that's a...secret." Lucy muttered, she hugged both her daughters, her eyes puffy from all the crying."Luce...don't cry." Natsu replied, he felt his heart break all over again, seeing her cry, but it was all for the best, things had not worked out, so that was the only solution._ I will because I won't see you or Nashi again! _She thought, "I'm not crying for _you_, stupid, I'm crying because I don't know if I'm going to see Nashi again!" Lucy wept."Now pass me Natalia, the girl will grow strong, just like her father!" Natsu smiled, putting his arms up to show off his muscles.

"Dummy..." Lucy smiled, as tears kept coming, it was hard for a mother to say goodbye to her child, Lucy let Natsu kiss Natalia's forehead for one last time.

"We're coming with you Lucy." Said a voice, that voice belonged to Wendy, she was about 20 now, and she had started to date Romeo.

"Wendy...are you sure?" Lucy asked, she had gone through with this with Wendy, but Wendy still wanted to go along with Lucy.

"Yes I'm sure, you've been like a sister to me and I want to be there for you too!" The young dragon slayer smiled, as a single tear rolled down her cheek."Lu, I'm coming too, y'know." Levy replied, smiling at her best friend."Levy...what about Gajeel? He's your boyfriend, and you won't see him again!" Lucy cried.

"Shrimp is set with going with you; take care of her, bunny girl." Gajeel said, appearing next to Levy."Anyway Lu, I can see Gajeel anytime, I can visit him." Levy replied.

"Levy, Wendy, you're too kind...I feel so bad that you guys are abandoning everything just for me!" Lucy replied.

"Romeo is coming too, right?" Wendy asked, looking at Natsu, he nodded. Romeo was just going to see if they had a safe journey, and then was going to come back.

"But he's our son, I don't want to leave him!" Carla's crying voice was heard not far away from them. She held Lucky close to her."Why do I have to separate from you and my son, Happy? Why can't I stay?!" she cried, crystal blue tears ran from her eyes, as she flew towards Wendy.

"Carla, a dragon slayer has to have their exceed with them...and Lucky is going to be Nashi's exceed..." was all Happy could choke out.

"Wendy! Why are you going? You do know that I won't see Happy and Lucky again, don't you?!" she screamed.

"Carla..."

"NO, DON'T 'CARLA' ME!" she yelled, "Why do I have to come along with Lucy?! She can manage just fine without you!"

Lucy stared at the crying exceed, it was all her and Natsu's fault, ever since the divorce, things had taken a turn for the worst, many problems with the guild members had erupted.

"CARLA!" Wendy yelled, "I don't want to leave as much as you do, but our friends need us! You're not the only one leaving a loved one behind, so stop being so selfish!" Wendy cried, as the tears kept coming and coming.

Carla froze, she looked at her partner and sighed, "Wendy, I'm sorry...I just don't want to leave Lucky behind!"

"It's okay, you can just visit him any time you like, max speed is faster than a train, right?" Lucy added.

"Lucy...I'm sorry I said that, I truly am."

* * *

Lucy walked out of the guild, about half an hour later, she had just got her Fairy Tail guild mark removed, she stared at her empty hand and then at the guild."I'll miss you guys, I love you all and will always will, especially you, Natsu and Nashi." She sighed, she smiled up at her first real home and walked off to the train station, where everyone was waiting."Lucy." said a voice behind her, Natsu.

"N-Natsu! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have something for Natalia, Nashi has one too." He replied, walking over to his other daughter. He brought out a pendant from his pocket, the pendant was broken in half and attached to a chain, it had half a picture on it."You're so sweet, I'll make sure Natalia keeps it." Lucy replied."If you put the two pieces together, the fit and let out a burst of magic!" Natsu said, enthusiastically.

* * *

As Levy, Carla, Wendy and Romeo boarded the train, along with Nashi in Levy's arm, Natsu quickly stopped Lucy getting on."Luce, wait." He grabbed onto her arm."What? The train's going to-" She was cut off with Natsu's lips on hers, he quickly pulled away."I will always be looking your way, no matter how far you are." He whispered into her ear.

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" Lucy asked with tearful eyes.

"Beat you to it, Luce." He flashed her his famous grin, as she kissed him on his cheek, she walked off after waving at her fellow ex-guild members.

* * *

11 long years had passed, and Natalia was walking down the stairs of her home in Castelia. Once she reached the bottom, she looked at her left hand and smiled at her blue Sabertooth guild mark."Mum, have you seen Wendy? She was going to show me how to increase my magic energy!" she called, but it seemed that no one was home, not even her mother."Hmm? Mum? Levy? Wendy? Carla? Where are you guys?"

_They're probably at the guild! _She thought as she ran back upstairs to get changed.

A few minutes later, Natalia came down with her long vibrant pink hair in a braid and coming over her shoulder, she was wearing a pale blue top with black jeans, with her keys attached to her belt. Natalia Heartfilia owned 8 celestial spirit keys, 6 of them were silver keys, whilst the other two were really rare, they were called battle keys. Those two keys were silver and had a touch of gold, one had a red ribbon and the other had a dark blue one."Okay..." she mumbled, as she brought out a silver key.

"Open, gate of the Canis Minor, Nikola!" she cried, as a golden light appeared, revealing a pale purple snowman-dog with a carrot-like nose."C'mon Ripple, we're going to the guild!" she smiled as she picked up her dog and walked out of the house, not leaving without her necklace.

* * *

"Hey! Come back here Silver!" cried Nashi, chasing a boy around the guild, "Don't be a wimp!"

Silver was the son of Gray and Juvia, he looked like his father, but had a touch of his mother."What is it Nashi?" moaned the boy, speaking from the bar."Come fight me!" she replied.

Nashi had shoulder-length pink hair; she had a side pony tail, tied up with a red ribbon."Nashi, please don't fight, we just managed to fix everything from your last fight!" Lucky replied, hovering above the girl.

"But where is everybody? And why is it dark in the guild?" Nashi replied, running further in the guild, "Fire dragon...ROOOOAR!" she lit up the hall, to see every guild member jump up, "SURPRISE! HAPPY 12TH BIRTDAY NASHI!" they yelled, as the twelve year old stared at the decorated guild hall."Wow...minna, I thought you forgot!" she replied, smiling as she held her necklace."Like I'll ever forget my own daughter's birthday!" laughed Natsu, bowing out flames, which formed letter, saying, 'Happy Birthday'. Natsu hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead."Now that's done, LET'S FIGHT!" Nashi cried, making everyone sweat drop.

"Let's just party."

* * *

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATALIA!" everyone cried as Natalia walked into the guild hall. Everyone was there, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Carla, Yukino, Sting, Rogue, Fro, Lector, all the members of Sabertooth.

"Happy birthday, squirt." Sting said, he pat Natalia's head as she pouted.

"Minna, I forgot my own birthday!" she replied, as everyone burst into giggles."Here you go sweetie, love you." Lucy hugged her daughter and handed her a small box wrapped in pink."What's this?" Natalia asked.

"It's a present, dummy." Teased Sting, "you know, the stuff you get on your birthday."

"I know that!" Natalia quickly retorted.

"Open it." Said Levy, smiling.

Natalia opened her small box to find some sort of ticket."What's this?"

"Remember how you wanted to get stronger and go on holiday? Well with that you can train in a camp in Hargeon for 2 months. You can train and have fun, they have all sorts of fun activities there, you'll love it!" Yukino explained.

"AWESOME! When do I go?!" Natalia asked, jumping up and down.

"Next week." Rogue replied.

"This is so exciting!"

* * *

"Oh dad, this is great!" Nashi exclaimed, waving her pass in the air, "I can't wait to go to that camp, I can fight all I want!"

Natsu smiled.

**OKAY THAT IS THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT! THIS CHPTER WAS FUN TO WRITE AND HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AS IT WILL MAKE MY DAY, AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS ALWAYS ALLOWED!**

* * *

**Ah hey guys, I fixed a few mistakes and added those lines to make it easier to read!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Birthday

**Hello guys, I've decided to update earlier, I was going to update in two weeks (I know I'm evil XD) but reading your reviews and seeing how many followers I got in less than 24 hours made me so happy! I didn't do a disclaimer in the last chapter right? Oh well...even though I'm sick I'm still updating!**

**A special thank you to: melosic, purplehaze1093, Ebony (Guest) and Guest, for leaving your awesome reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tailor The Parent Trap, do I have to put that in the disclaimer? Oh well...**

**This chapter is sorta a type of filler chapter, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Let's just party." Said Mira, smiling, as Natsu nodded. Nashi looked down at her pass, bubbling with excitement, she couldn't wait to battle other kids, the only kid she could battle in the guild was Silver. She opened up her pass, to see some sort of I.D. card, there was a picture of her on it and her name was written on the front. The attending date was not until next month."Dad, how come I'm going next week when the attending date is not until next month?" The pinkette asked.

"The Grand Magic Games are coming up and we need 3 months to train, so you are going to be at that camp for an extra month, whilst we prepare, that's okay with you, right?" Natsu explained.

"Hey, how come I'm not going? I mean, where am I going to stay?" Silver popped up.

"Dummy, this camp is for girls only!" Nashi laughed, as Silver blushed.

"Ask the stripper, kid." Natsu replied, as Nashi looked p to her father.

"The Grand Magic Games...you were in it last year, right?" Nashi asked.

"Yeah, and we smashed Sabertooth, they're going down again!" Natsu exclaimed, as Gray popped up."Yeah, we're going to win!"

"Fairy Tail is awesome!" smiled Nashi, as Laxus let her on his shoulders."Yeah, let's go my fateful dragon, onwards!" she smiled as Laxus walked off.

"Kid, don't get comfortable!" he grumbled.

* * *

****Sabertooth****

"The Grand Magic Games?" Natalia repeated, "That's like four months away! It's in April!"

"Yeah we know." Sting replied.

"We need 3 months to train, and this year, we're going to mash Fairy Tail, and they're goin' DOWN!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Yeah, go win tigers!" laughed Natalia."Hey, mum, have you ever competed in the GMG?"

"Ah yes, a few times, but I don't want to though." Lucy replied, the truth is, the reason she didn't want to participate because she was scared that she may bump into a certain someone from their rival guild, Fairy Tail. She knew he was strong, he was one of the strongest mages she knew, so it was obvious he was going to be there every year. "Aw c'mon Lucy, stop being so afraid!" Sting added. Wendy nodded."Well shouldn't you be? If I'm correct, he kicked your and Rogue's asses, last time." She retorted, as the twin dragons blushed, as she, Wendy and Yukino laughed."Who are you talking about? He seems pretty strong if he defeated Sting and Rogue." Natalia commented.

"Oh, don't worry Nat; you don't need to know about him, it's better if you don't." Wendy reassured.

"Can we stop talking about him, please?" the blonde celestial mage groaned.

_I wonder who they're talking about, it seems that they are trying to not spill his name...could it be that they're talking about my father? No...that's crazy, he's long gone! _Natalia shook her head as everyone looked at her."What's wrong sweetie?" Lucy asked, as her daughter shook her head.

"Nah, I just...have a headache..." she lied.

"Oh okay, Natalia, Rufus baked you a great cake, go check it out!" Yukino smiled.

"Cake?" Natalia asked, as she ran through the guild hall to find the memory make wizard.

The five of them walked over to the bar, where Minerva was."Hey girls, Sting, Rogue." She said, nodding.

"Hey Min, can you get me some white arrows? The fresh ones are the best!" The white dragon slayer said, as the bartender nodded.

"So Sting, have you ever thought about marrying Yukino?" Lucy suddenly asked, earning a very red Sting and Yukino. Sting chocked on his meal and spat it out, the chunks of arrow landed on Yukino's face. Wendy giggled.

"Lucy, what the hell?!" Sting asked. The women were in their thirties now, the ex-Fairy Tail members could have been around 40 if it weren't for Acnologia.

"Lucy, why would you say that? We're only friends!" Yukino blushed.

"The blush on your face doesn't say so!" teased Rogue and Wendy."And plus, Rogue said he saw you two totally making out!" Wendy added, as the white dragon went scarlet."Shut up!"

Unknown to the adults, a certain pink head was standing there, listening to their conversation, chuckling quietly to herself.

"I used to ship StiCy when Lucy came to the guild, but now Stikino is better! Lucy, you and Sting are like siblings..." Rogue randomly added as Lucy blushed.

"StiCy?" Lucy echoed.

"Yeah! Sting and Lucy, kissing in the tre-" Rogue was cut off.

"LUCY KICK!" Rogue was flung out of the guild, and now, there was Rogue-sized hole in the roof.

"Hey Lucy, have you ever thought about marrying again?" Minerva asked, "I mean, you're nearly 40, you're getting old, no offence."

This caught Natalia's attention, her ears perked up.

"W-what?" Lucy stuttered."I can't."

"Why not?" asked Yukino, "I bet Nat would love a father."

"I can't, I'm still his mate." Lucy replied, "Mates are for life right?"

"Never thought about that..." Sting replied.

"Maybe you can, I mean you two are long over." Minerva added.

"Maybe he got a new mate, it's been 11 years, it's possible." Yukino added.

"You can't get a new mate, dragons only mate once, they mate for life." Wendy spoke.

"Mating season just went by, he probably went crazy for a mate." Sting added.

"Probably not." Minerva said.

"No I won't, what about Natalia? What if she doesn't want another father? I don't want to make her upset!" Lucy replied.

Natalia looked up at the adults, they wanted her to get a new father when she didn't even know her real father! She knew they knew him perfectly well, but they just didn't tell her!

"If you want to know how I feel about that, I DON'T want a new father!" Natalia cried, she ran out of the guild.

"Natalia..." whispered her mother, "Di she hear the whole conversation?"

"We should leave her alone, she's probably mad, I mean we've been keeping Natsu as a secret to her." Explained Wendy, as everyone nodded.

"We totally messed up, we shouldn't have talked about it here." Sting spoke.

* * *

****Fairy Tail****

"MIRA! WHERE'S MY BOOZE?" Cana exclaimed, waving her empty bottle in the air."Oh Cana, you can't have alcohol for a child's birthday party!" Mira giggled, as everyone sweat dropped.

Kinana walked over to the centre of the guild hall to place a huge cake on a table."Minna! Let's celebrate Nashi's special day!"

Everyone cheered, as Nashi and Silver ran over to the cake."It's huge!" Nashi exclaimed, staring at the pink cake."I want a bigger one for my birthday!" Silver laughed, pouting as well."Don't worry, son. You'll have a better one than flamebrain, I swear!" Gray swore, clenching his fist.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that ice princess!" Natsu challenged.

"Is that a challenge pyro?" Gray asked, taking his shirt off.

"Damn right it is!"

"Gray, your clothes!" Cana exclaimed.

"Fire dragon, iron fist!" Natsu yelled.

"Dad, stop fighting!" Nashi exclaimed, getting ignored, as Silver chuckled.

"Ice make, LANCE!" Gray yelled, and it started, another fight between the stripper and pyro, just totally normal!

"BOYS! YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY THE CA-" Erza yelled, but it was too late.

SPLAT!

"-KE!" Erza finished, before turning into a demon, "Natsu, Gray, I'll give you 3 seconds to run...1...2..." And the two were off, they took off running.

"Bye dad, see ya at home!" Nashi smiled, bursting into laughs.

* * *

*****Natalia (Wherever she is)*****

"Dad, why did you leave mum?" Natalia sniffed, "Are you still alive?"

Natalia stood up from her bed, she walked over to her drawer and pulled out her necklace. She smiled and put it around her neck."Oh dad...I want to meet you...soon..."

"Open, Gate of the attacker, Kogeki!" she yelled, holding out her red battle key. She just wanted to have a chat with one of her spirits, her mother's sprits were busy, she didn't want to disturb them.

* * *

*****Later on at Fairy Tail*****

It was late, it was night, and Nashi walked into the guild, as she chased Silver with a flaming fist."Fullbuster! Where are you?!" she yelled, the guild hall was quite empty, only a few people had remained. In one corner, sat Natsu, Gray and Gajeel, with their exceeds, except from Gray."Hey Lucky, have you seen Silver?" she asked her own exceed.

The blue ball of fluff shook his head,"No, I think he went home with his mother, Nashi."

"Okay..." she sighed, the young boy who she had a crush on, had left her all alone!

"Come on, Lisanna?" Nashi lifted her head when she heard Gray shout. She crept closer to the table and began to listen, she had no idea who this 'Lisanna' was, she was curious.

"Why Lisanna Salamander? She might have been gone for 12 years, so what if she's coming home in a month? You can't just make her your mate!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know. I'm sure Nashi wants a mother, I mean I'm trying my best to cope with her, maybe I should have left her with Luce..." muttered Natsu.

"What are you saying? Lucy would have wanted you to take care of your daughter!" Gray replied.

Te members of Fairy Tail assumed that Lucy Heartfilia had died 4 years ago, as she was in a train accident; however, it was unknown to them that Horologium had saved her and her 8 year old daughter.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Natsu and Gray headed for the request board, they were bored, so good mission would keep them occupied."H-hey Natsu...look at this..." Happy called, slightly trembling, he flew over to his partner with a sheet of paper._

"_What is it lil' buddy?" Natsu asked as he took the sheet of paper and started to read:_

_**Ex-Fairy Tail Member, Lucy Heartfilia is assumed dead, in a train accident.**_

_Natsu froze, he couldn't believe it...he should have been there to protect her!_

**End of Flashback!**

* * *

"Luce is dead!" Natsu exclaimed,"she's not my mate anymore!"

Nashi froze; she figured out that 'Lucy' was the name of her mother, if she had died...Nashi almost had tears in her eyes, and her father wanted this 'Lisanna', she didn't even know who the hell she was!

"It doesn't mean you can get another mate!" Gajeel roared.

Nashi ran into Master's office, it was empty, so no one saw her. She went through drawers, hoping to find old issues of Sorcerer Weekly. Her search was a failure, she hadn't found anything, she sat up at went through Master Makarov's files and found a photo. There was a picture of her father when he was around 18, hugging a blonde female, with brown eyes."This is my mother!" Nashi gasped, running her hand through her pink locks, she had the same hairstyle as her mother, she felt pain in her heart, tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran out of the office and out of the guild, towards her house.

* * *

*****Natalia *****

Natalia lay down on her bed, it was dark in her room and the windows were open, revealing the beautiful midnight. She touched her necklace, "Dad...I love you...please...I want to meet you..." she muttered as she cried. The door to her room opened a little to reveal Virgo, her mother's spirit.

"Princess, are you okay? Your mother want s you asleep." She said.

"Er...okay Virgo." She replied, she was lucky she was in the dark, she didn't her favourite maid seeing her tears...As Virgo left, Natalia ran to her open window and let her hair, flow in the winter breeze..."Father..."

* * *

*****Nashi*****

Nashi sat on her bed, her bedroom door was locked, and her window was wide open."Mother, why did you leave? Dad needs help coping and you've left him and me all alone!" she cried, she held up the picture and kept it close to her heart. Tears ran down her brown orbs and she wept into her pillow, soon falling asleep...

**TBC...**

* * *

**THAT IS THE END OF THE FILLER CHAPTER! I JUST HAD TO PUT SOME DIALOGUE BETWEEN THE ADULTS IN AND STUFF. I UNDERSTAND IF YOU FOUND THIS CHAPTER BORING, I WILL TRY MY BEST AT WRITING THIS STORY! FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER, THE TWINS WILL GET READY TO GO TO THE CAMP! FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE MANY MISTAKES!**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, SEE YA!**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Celestial Fire White Ice

**Hello readers, thank you for your support. I guess this is the last time I will update early, I would have updated in two or more weeks, but I'm feeling much better now, still sick but better than before, yay! Forgive me if there are any mistakes, this is my first draft for the chapter; I just edited it a little, and fixed a few mistakes. I know this chapter isn't spread out even, but oh well! I also tried my best at young love, I hope you like it, because I need it for a future chapter! **

**Please don't forget to leave a review, I won't update ****EARLY ****again if I don't get at least 5 or more reviews, it's a small number, so you guys can do it! I'm sorry this is another filler-type chapter, but I want you guys to know the strength of Natalia and the heart of Nashi and Silver! So enjoy, action in 3...2...1!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or The Parent Trap, FT belongs to Hiro Mashima and I don't know who the hell own The Parent Trap! XD**

**Twin Mages Chap 3**

"Nashi! Nashi, open up! "

Nashi turned in her sleep, her brown orbs slowly opened, and she sat up, feeling cold, "oh yeah, the window was open..." she mumbled, before hearing a knocking door."Nashi! Open the door!" Natsu said, as Nashi unlocked her door, her hair was a mess and her cheeks were quite damp from her little cry."Yes?"She replied. She neatened her hair as Lucky and happy flew in."Nah it's nothing, you suddenly disappeared at the guild, and I found your door locked."

"Basically, he's trying to say he was worried." Happy spoke as the Salamander nodded.

"Oh yeah, kay." Nashi replied as she slammed her door in her fathers face.

_Stupid dad, what's he thinking about mating again...geez! _She thought to herself, she ran over to her bed and grabbed her picture, she smiled as a single tear escaped her eye."Mum, I hope you're watching over us..." she whispered, falling back on her bed.

* * *

Natalia stared up at her ceiling, she had woken up AGES ago, specifically 4 hours ago, she just couldn't sleep! She had thought about the day before, her mother was thinking about get marrying again, how could she?"I know everyone is keeping my father as a secret to me, but why? Has anything happened to him, is he dead, or what?" She muttered as she ran her hand down her hair."What can I do? I mean, not every adult listens to a child...I could...nah." The pinkette shook her head, she yawned, "What if she does get married, but the guy hates me coz' I ain't HIS child?" The pink headed celestial mage sighed; she couldn't do anything when her mother was happy."Wait, she hasn't actually said she wanted to get married again, so why am I getting so worked up?" She laughed, she sat up and decided to do some training with her spirits. She got dressed and brought out her keys along with her whip."So who shall I train with? Ripple? Vanity? Senshi? Cori? Torikku? Sparx?" She named her silver keys, they were quite powerful, but not THAT powerful though. They were ranked in 5 levels, and they could upgrade if they got stronger. Her two strongest silver keys were Level 4, Senshi and Torikku, Senshi was a shapeshifter and could copy someone's magic and give it to her master to use for a while, whilst Torikku was a cheeky trickster, he was a short little elf-like spirit, his ability was tricking people into attacking the wrong target."Hmm, I'll see if I can go against Sparx or Cori!" Natalia said, smiling, walking out of her house and into an empty field beside the guild.

* * *

Nashi sat quietly in the guild hall, not making a peep, not fighting or anything, which was really rare. Some guild members hadn't even seen her as she was so quiet."Hey, are you okay?" Asked a voice, it belonged to Silver.

"Yes, why do you care if I am or not?" She replied, not looking at him. Her bangs hung and covered her eyes, "I...I was going to go on a mission but I was wondering if you'd like to come along..." Silver muttered, scratching the back of his head.

Nashi blushed at hearing this, as she had a crush on the ice mage."What's in it for me?" She asked.

"Uh, 25 percent of the reward?"

"No 50 50, if I'm going to help you, we need to share it equally." Nashi replied.

"40, 60."

"50, 50."

"30, 70."

"Cheese and crackers."

"DEAL!" Silver said, not realising what she had just said. Nashi giggled.

"Fine, fifty, fifty." Silver huffed, as Nashi ran over to the request board.

* * *

Natalia stood in an open area and held her keys; she wanted to improve before she went to camp, because she knew there would be fights between two people. She had read a leaflet that Wendy had given to her, it said that everyone was going to be split up into 4 teams, each with a team leader and will be facing many challenges, such as: Tag team battles, races, fights, hunting, and fun competitions and games. Natalia couldn't wait to make new friends and learn how to improve. She had been learning how to summon two spirits, as well as her battle spirits merged together. Mamoru and Kogeki were her battle spirits, she could merge them together and summon a silver key, but it used up most of her magic energy, as she was still young.

"Open, gate of the Dark Ballerina, Cori!" A bright light appeared and there stood part crow, part female ballerina, Cori was a crow ballerina, she could attack with feathers, which could cause some damage, even though feathers were soft. Cori's feathers were super sharp and hurt when they came in contact with human skin, she was also acrobatic, and could attack whilst dancing.

"Miss Natalia, what can I do for you?" The spirit chirped.

"I want you to attack me, test my strength."

"As you wish." Cori replied as she began dancing, with every move she did, she could land a kick on her opponent.

Natalia reached for her whip, which Virgo had given her, it was red and black, and it sparkled every time she used it."Argh!" Natalia exclaimed, as a few feathers hit her, she winced in pain as she stood straight."Open, gate of the bounce back mirror, Vanity!" A sunshine coloured mirror appeared; it had two arms, two legs and two huge eyes popping out of the top."Vanity, bounce those feathers back!" Natalia ordered as the celestial spirit did as she was told. Natalia used her whip to slash some feathers backwards.

"Natalia!" Someone called.

* * *

"Got one!" Exclaimed Nashi, holding a job flyer up.

_**Defeat monsters that are terrorising a village for seven thousand jewels. **_

"Cool, we can do that, it'll be easy!" Silver said, as Nashi called her exceed over.

The trio ran over to Mirajane and showed her the job request. "We're taking this one Mira, we will be back by evening!" Nashi said as Mira nodded.

"Are you taking an adult with you?" She asked.

"Pfft, now way in hell, we can manage on our own!" Nashi said.

"And if something happens to her, I'm there to protect her!" Silver added with a slight blush. Nashi looked up at him and blushed, she was glad she was with Silver, because he made her worries go away."Even if he is the son of a stripper..." she muttered, as Silver stared at her.

"Huh?"

"O...oh nothing...let's get going!" Nashi exclaimed as she made her way to the train station.

"Oh, well I'll leave those two lovebirds alone!" Lucky said, flying off towards Pantherlily.

* * *

"Sting?" replied Natalia, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing really, just wanted to see what you're up to." He replied.

"Really?"

"No." Sting shook his head, "Are you sure you want to battle with your spirits, I mean aren't they your friends?"

"Well I dunno, I am just defending myself, not attacking."

"But don't you want to test your full potential?" Sting asked.

"Do you just want an easy fight with a twelve year old?" Natalia asked, crossing her arms.

"Nah, I want a challenge, I'll go easy on ya, how's that?"

"Uh, okay then, but don't be too reckless!" Natalia said."Cori, Vanity, return!"

In a flash, the two spirits were gone."Who's starting?"

"Rock paper scissors!" Suggested Sting and Natalia rolled her eyes, and nodded.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Sting had a paper, Natalia had paper.

"Rock paper scissors!"

Sting had a scissor, and so did Natalia.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

And both had rock...

"Rock, paper-" Sting said.

"-KICK!" Interrupted Natalia, as she kicked Sting's shin, he yelped in pain

"Shit, Natalia! What the hell?!" He whined, hopping on one foot.

"Hehee..."

"Kay, hurry and start!" Sting announced.

Natalia, searched for a key, she brought one out and cried, "Open, gate of the talon-wolf...Sparx!" In a flash of light, a scary looking, dog-wolf stood, growling. He had shiny silver fur and a jagged tail, and its fur was slid back.

"A wolf?"

"Sparx, attack with Sharp Scratch!" Natalia exclaimed, as Sting dodged the spirit easily."I ain't even attacking, kid, summon something stronger!" Sting yelled.

_Hmm...dragon slayers have sensitive hearing...right?_ Natalia smirked, "Sparx, perform, Howling Rage!" Sparx pounced towards Sting, howling loudly. The sound was unbearable, but since Natalia was contracted to Sparx, she wasn't affected from his noise."Aw, what the heck!" Sting covered his ears as he stumbled."Holy dragon...wing attack!" Sting stood up, and watched his attack go towards the wolf. Natalia brought out Vanity's key and quickly called him, "Open, gate of the bounce back mirror, Vanity!" She felt herself weaken, as she felt Sting roar at her. His attack blew her away, and she hit several trees in the distance."Argh, I need an exceed!" She muttered as she stood up, "Vanity, return!"

"You're doing good kid, keep it up!" Sting encouraged, Natalia nodded and ran forward."I'm already losing though."

"Aw c'mon, keep fighting, your mother was being strong when she was in the Grand Magic Games, but she lost cause' those Raven bastards cheated, don't give up!"

"Yeah, but I can't beat you, and you know that!" Natalia called back.

"So what! Attack me with everything you've got! There are going to be strong mages at that camp and you're going to show them that YOU are from Sabertooth!" Sting replied.

"I guess..."

"Do your special combo, I haven't seen it yet!" Sting suggested.

"I haven't mastered it though...but here goes...Sparx, return!"

Sting watched Natalia bring out 3 keys..."Open, gate of the..."

* * *

"So where is this village?" Nashi asked, getting off the train, she was relieved that she was on land now, even though her motion sickness wasn't that bad, but due to the fact that everything felt awkward between herself and Silver. Nashi wasn't allowed to go on missions by herself, as she was not 13 yet, however, Silver was as he was 14, two years older than Nashi. "It shouldn't be that far away." Silver replied. Nashi looked down and walked, kicking the dirt as she did, her hair blew back in the wind and she did not notice the pair of dark eyes staring holes into her.

Silver stared at Nashi, his heart was racing, he felt stupid when he was with her and they weren't fighting. Sure they loved to fight one another, but they still loved and cared about each other, but Silver, wanted more that friendship with her. He was unaware of her feelings for him, but he had also had feelings for her, but was too shy to admit them.

"Silver, why are you staring at me like some weirdo?" Nashi asked, looking up at the stripper's son.

"Uh...no I'm not...I'm looking at that...err...bucket..." he stuttered, blushing as he pointed to a bucket covered in dirt."Stop lying; otherwise I'll make sure everyone gets you buckets for your birthday!"

Silver breathed in and out, it felt like the right time to tell her about his feelings...but he was scared about rejection..."What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Nashi asked.

"Uh...you can't laugh..." he began as she nodded, "You see, for a while now, I've been having...feelings for someone, but I'm scared to tell her..."

Nashi's eyes widened, he liked someone, who? Her heart was racing, faster and faster, "Who is it?" She blurted out, feeling slightly jealous, "I-I mean, who is it? Do I know her?"

Silver noticed the hint of jealousy in her voice, "yeah, she's very strong and pretty." He began.

"Uh, she is?" Stuttered Nashi, her cheeks pink.

"Yep, and she's is very brave, and she loves challenges!" Silver exclaimed, noticing how jealous Nashi was getting, as you could literally see steam come out of her ears."Who is she? I mean she can't be better than me, I'm a dragon slayer! Who is she?!" Nashi exclaimed, as she heard Silver chuckle.

Nashi looked upwards, staring at the laughing figure."What?"

Silver looked at her, "You're jealous of yourself!"

"W-wait, what? So who is this girl you like?" Nashi asked, blushing.

"You." He replied, leaning towards her and kissing her cheek.

Nashi felt herself burning up, Silver liked her, SILVER FULLBUSTER liked HER!

Nashi hugged the ice mage and held onto his arm, he chuckled in response, and the two carried on walking."I really like you Silver..." muttered Nashi, blushing crimson."Then be my girlfriend." Silver stated.

"W-what?" She felt herself warming up again.

"Make up your mind, because I ain't repeating it!" Silver blushed, looking away, trying to avoid Nashi's gaze."I say..."

Silver held his breath, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, of course." Nashi smiled.

"Now let's kick some butt!" Silver laughed running and pulling Nashi with him.

* * *

"Open, gate of the...Attacker, Kogeki! Open, gate of the Defender, Mamoru!" In a flash of a bright light, two spirits stood there. Kogeki was male, he had fiery spike hair, and a stud on one ear, he had spikes on his shoulders, and wristbands on both hands, he wore finger-less gloves and had flaming wings. Mamoru was female, she had chestnut hair, that covered her right eyes, she had a metal helmet on, with spikes pointing outwards, she had a huge iron shield, decorated with spikes, she wore protective clothes or coarse grey, and rode on a metal board; she also had metal, demon-like wings.

Natalia panted and Sting looked amazed, "I call thee from the stars and beyond, and I combine you to become one~ Tentai no kumiawase! **(Celestial Combination)**"

A bright light appeared, and both spirits combined into one, "Now, Tamashi, attack Sting with Celestial Combination!" Natalia yelled, falling to her knees.

"Holy dragon, claw!" Sting cried, attacking the newly formed Celestial spirit, Tamashi. Sting used his dragon slaying magic to block Tamashi's attack, but was slightly struggling."Damn it, Nat! How strong is this spirit?!" Sting exclaimed.

"That's not all..." she whispered, _two level 4s, add together to make 8, which means Tamashi is level 8! _Natalia held out another key, but out of Sting's sight, "open, gate of the Trickster!" She whispered, Natalia crouched down so she was the same height as Trickster."Natalia~! What can I do for ya~?" He danced, as he hopped from foot, to foot."Can you cause a quick illusion for Sting please?" Trickster nodded, and dissolved into the air to work his magic. Natalia watched Sting fight back, as Tamashi was trying her hardest."Tamashi! Try Double Mirror!" Tamashi turned into two and surrounded Sting, as he attacked both of them. As she ran towards him, she saw that Sting's eyes had swirls instead of pupils - the illusion was set!

Natalia got out her whip and ran towards her opponent, feeling weaker by the second, every attack that Tamashi and Trickster used, her power drained.

Sting saw the newly formed spirit come his way, he was glad he had gotten Natalia to use her strongest, as he, master of Sabertooth, wanted to see how much Natalia had improved. He also knew she was feeling weak, so he went easy on her and used his less effective attacks. Suddenly a sharp pain went through him, he looked up, cursing, "FUCK!", as his vision went white. All he saw were red, striped lollies and trucks."Hehee...try to get out of this one!" A voice echoed throughout his mind. How strong was this Celestial mage? She sure had a lot of potential; maybe she could participate in the GMG when she was older! Sting could also feel himself attacking and defending in the real world, he relied upon his dragon senses. But he couldn't see, all he saw were random images, lollies to trucks, from trucks to cats, from cats, to cans, and so on. Sting lifted his chin to smell, he smelt Natalia coming towards him, he turned his head, "Holy dragon ray!"

Natalia saw a huge amount of magic coming towards her, she knew it was over for her, she let it come towards her and hit her directly. She closed her eyes and screamed as she flew through many trees and crashed through the guild's walls, and landed in the middle of some tables and chairs.

* * *

"Fire dragon, roar!" Nashi yelled, as she did a unison raid with Silver.

"Ice make: Tidal Wave!" Silver yelled, jumping along with Nashi's attack.

There were only 3 more vulcans left, they were fighting them near a cliff.

A vulcan came up from behind Nashi, and grabbed her, "KYA~!" she exclaimed, as she tried to wiggle herself free. She set her body alight on fire, hoping that the vulcan would let go of her. Sadly, it did not, "let go of her, you ugly piece if crap!" Silver yelled, "Ice make: Gun!" He yelled, blasting the vulcan with ice, however he held Nashi close to him, even tighter."Eeek!" She yelled, as she felt herself fly with her hugger."Nashi, HEADBUTT!" Nashi exclaimed, she flung her head backwards, knocking the vulcan on its nose and chin. The vulcan howled in pain, and let go of Nashi, however, the vulcan had fallen off the cliff, and so had Nashi..."AAAAAAGH!"

* * *

"Argh, that hurt like hell!" Natalia groaned as Lucy and Wendy, followed by other guild members rushed to her aid.

"Natalia, sweetie!" Exclaimed Lucy, sitting down next to her daughter, "are you okay? What happened?"

Natalia smiled, she was glad she went past her limits and had a great fight."I'm...fine..." she replied, struggling to get up.

"Stay down, I'll heal you!" Wendy ordered.

"Who did this to you?!" Lucy asked, as she noticed the cuts and bruises on her daughter's skin.

"She's a great fighter, Lucy, she nearly had me there!" Said a voice, Lucy and Wendy whipped their heads round to see the master of Sabertooth.

"STING! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!" Lucy yelled, fuming.

"Calm down, I was testing her strength, she is really strong. She had a lot of potential." Sting stated.

"You could have killed her! If you had, what would you have done!?" Lucy yelled.

Sting smirked, "I would give you another child."

Lucy went red, she blushed so hard that she ignored everyone and left her daughter with Wendy, "I was just kidding!" Sting called.

"You might have offended her...MASTER!" Yukino replied.

"Kid, you okay?"

Natalia looked up and nodded, "that was awesome, let's fight again sometime!"

Sting's eyes widened, and then he smiled, "you know, that's what your dad once told Rogue and I, he taught me a great lesson that time, he was truly awesome." He said softly. Natalia looked at Sting; he showed a warm look which made Natalia sigh, "if only I had met him..."

Wendy help Natalia walk to the infirmary as Lucy glared at Sting, glaring daggers at him, "what was that about?" She asked, "don't talk about him to her!"

Lucy walked off, following Wendy and Yukino.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Nashi screamed as she lost her balance and fell off the side of the cliff. The young girl closed her eyes, waiting for the worst.

"NASHI!" Silver cried, he ran towards the edge as he saw the pink headed mage topple, as she fell, he lunged forward and grabbed her hand."Nashi!" He called, as she looked up at him."Help me Silver!" She said, her hand slipping from his grasp.

"Hold on!" Silver grabbed both her arms and pulled her forward; she climbed back upwards and sat at the edge of the cliff in Silver's arms."Are you okay?" He asked, as she nodded, he pulled her closer to him and whispered, "be careful next time, I don't want your dad yelling at me!"

"I was so scared!" Nashi whimpered, as she slowly got to her feet.

"You're with me now, and let's finish these guys off!" Silver held her hand and brought her closer, "Fire and ice come together: UNISON RAID!" they both yelled, blowing the vulcans away. "We did it!" Smiled Nashi, as she looked at her partner.

"Yeah we did, let's get our reward!" Nashi nodded and ran off, following Silver...

"Here you go, and thank you for your help." Nashi nodded at the man and gladly took the money."You two seem like a cute couple!" The man added, causing Nashi and Silver to blush scarlet. Once the two were outside, Silver started to speak, "Y'know, now that we're a couple, I still won't go easy on you, when we fight back at the guild!"

"No one told you to do so, and I won't go easy on you, either!" Nashi replied, skipping to the train station. Silver grabbed onto Nashi's hand and walked with her. As soon as they boarded the train, Nashi felt her stomach churn and began to feel sick; she sat down next to the ice mage."Are you okay? You look like a frog!" Silver teased.

"Ha...ha...very funny...I forgot to...laugh..." Nashi replied.

"You can rest on my shoulder." Silver suggested, he lay Nashi's head on his shoulder and blushed. He kissed her forehead, as she soon fell asleep.

The train ride was only 2 hours, and by the time the two got back, it was already evening, and the sun had set."Nashi...get up!" Silver said.

"Gffff...five more minutes..." Nashi mumbled.

"Fire breath."

Nashi replied, "ice princess."

"Pyro maniac!"

"Ice pimple."

"Dragon brain."

"Stripper freak."

"I don't strip, princess."

"Nah, I'm the dragon, you're the princess." Nashi muttered, letting out a small giggle. "Come on girl, we can fight back at the guild!" Silver informed, as Nashi shot up and ran off the train, shouting, "last one back to the guild is a mushroom face!"

Silver dashed off, following his pink partner. He chuckled to himself with a smile; Nashi was his, well for now anyway.

* * *

Natalia sat in the guild infirmary, she had plasters all over her body and had a bandage on her arm and ankle, but she was happy, she fought well and was proud of herself. She knew she had surpassed her mother, and was continuing to get stronger. She couldn't wait until she left for camp, judging from Wendy, she would be back to normal in a few days.

* * *

Days went by and Nashi and Natalia woke up in their own rooms, in their own separate houses. It was the day that they would leave for camp and stay somewhere far from home for 3 whole months, both were extremely excited.

Natalia walked down the stairs, her heart was racing and she was full of nerves, she breathed in and ran downwards, "I'm going to show them how strong I am, I'm going to make Sabertooth proud!"

Nashi put up her hand, signalling the Fairy Tail sign, "I'll how 'em what I'm made of, I'm all fired up!"

**Ah, this is one heck of a chapter, my longest yet, it was a pain to edit! I hope you guys liked it, I SWEAR, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW; otherwise I might set Erza on you, just kidding! Or am I? I don't know if you guys like Nashi X Silver, but who cares, I need it for later! Anyway, MY FIRST 4K CHAPTER! PLUS THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! WEHEY! I'm so happy, I wrote this over about 2 3 days. I hope that it wasn't too boring! I REALLY DIDN'T GO OVER THE WHOLE CHAPTER, I JUST SKIMMED IT, SO SORRY ABOUT ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS ALLOWED! **

**Until next time, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Encounter

**Hey guys! Uh, the wire and laptop finally connected, you will only understand that if you have read my AN which is deleted now. So I had some writers block, so sorry if this chapter is not to your standard. I hope you like it and I want to tell you guys that the next update will be in a couple of weeks, I have other fanfictions I need to update, like Far 'N' Heatless and Meet the Mirror. After those two are updated I will update this! By then, chapter 5 will already be written, hopefully, and the main things can start to happen.**

**And now I'm talking to one of my silent readers, and a friend of mine, you know who you are Shippa! I swear, STOP COMPLAINING SO MUCH! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE NATALIA AND DON'T SHIP NASHI AND SILVER, AND THE FACT THAT SILVER SHOULD BE YUUKI! THIS I MY STORY! **

**Ah the thing I can get you to do for me, when I say "I won't update" XDD I'm evil, but textiles was okay today, thanks to that! Shall I say that more often? GEHEHE!**

**Anyway I should stop rambling and stop with this LONG author's note! Enjoy this chapter, and feel free to check out my other stories, especially Far 'N' Heartless, since it's lacking readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

Twin Mages chap 4

Nashi set her fist on fire and ran to the guild, where they were hosting a good bye party. She always kept her necklace, and the photo of her parents, she wondered why her mother was known as an 'ex-member', did she leave or what? "Mum, are you watching over us, like I asked?" Nashi whispered, "I've been less reckless because Dad says he's finding it hard to cope with me, but I think he's doing great, don't ya think?"

Lucky hovered above his dragon slayer, listening to her mumble, he felt sorry for her, she hadn't seen her mum, whilst he had seen her mum, as well as his."Hey Lucky, do you know anything about our mothers?"

Lucky stopped in mid air, "uh, yes, my mother was a princess in some other world." He said.

"Err, do you know why she left?" Nashi asked.

"She didn't leave, she's just staying somewhere else...I hope, I haven't heard from her in 12 years..." Lucky answered, as he flew on.

"How about my mum? Dad said she's dead!" Nashi called out.

However Lucky ignored her and flew off.

Natalia ran down the stairs to the kitchen, she had put on a blue polo neck, maroon jeans, and had her hair in a braid and coming over her left shoulder. She had her keys and whip attacked to her belt."This is it, in less than an hour I'll be on my way to camp. Natalia felt like her stomach was inside out, performing rolls and messing with her; she felt like backing out of going, yes she was going to miss her family and friends, but she was going to miss out on a once in a life time opportunity, so she WAS going. "Oooh, nerves, they're going to be the death of me!" Natalia stood in front of the stairs, to be greeted by Carla, "hey Carla."

"Hi Natalia, are you all set?" The white exceed asked.

"Yeah, I think so, I-I don't know..." Natalia stuttered.

"Don't worry; you'll be fine, just fine!" Carla reassured, as Levy burst in through the doors."Ah, I'm not too late!" She cheered.

"You're back from your mission; you weren't supposed to be back until a few days." Carla spoke as Levy nodded.

"I finished early, and I wanted to see Natalia off!" She replied.

"Thanks." Natalia replied, as she walked into the kitchen, to have breakfast.

"Thanks guys!" Nashi exclaimed, gazing at the decorated guild hall. The was a huge banner saying, "GOODBYE AND GOOD LUCK NASHI!" in huge red letters.

"Kid, be careful." Grunted Gajeel, slapping Nashi on her back.

"Where's Silver?" Nashi asked, looking through the crowd of people, searching for Silver. "He's over there," Happy informed, as Nashi thanked him, "Aye sir!"

"Silver!" Nashi exclaimed, running over to her best friend.

"Hey Nashi." He replied, "take care, yeah?"

Nashi hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around her."Are you going to tell your dad about us?" Silver asked.

"No, not yet." Nashi replied."I'm going to miss you, ice princess."

"Same here, flamebrain." Chuckled Silver. "Look after yourself, come back safely."

"You too." Nashi stood up and grabbed Silvers hand, the two walked over to get some cake.

"Eh, who would've thought, you and my son..." a voice said, Nashi and silver blushed as Gray chuckled, "You're too cute."

"Dad, shut up!"

"Yeah, shut up stripper gut!" Nashi added, with a flaming fist.

"Calm down, does Natsu know about you lot?"

Nashi shook her head, "you gotta tell him." Gray said.

"Not yet..." muttered Nashi, she sighed.

Soon, an hour went by, and both girls were about to leave...

* * *

Natalia said her goodbyes to her friends and family, trying her best to keep her tears in. "Going to miss you guys, good luck in the Grand Magic Games!"

Natalia said as she hugged Sting, "Natalia, always try your best, yeah? Don't let us down!" Sting said,

"Nat, have fun," Wendy said, as Carla added, "Don't be reckless!"

Natalia smiled, and followed her mother out of the guild hall, pulling her suitcase along.

Carla watched the pinkette walk off, she smiled as she remembered when Wendy was her age, she was so cute an adorable. Suddenly, her vision went dark, as she saw images, they were quite blurry, but she could make out two pink haired girls, they were looking at each other and fighting, they had masks on, and cloaks, she could make out one using keys and the other fire. A red mark was shown on one of the girl's arm and a blue one on the hand of the other - she gasped.

"Impossible, impossible, how can they meet? And they're going to fight? This is bad very VERY bad..." Carla started to panic, as she muttered things under her breath, she had to keep it a secret, she couldn't tell anyone!

"Carla, what's wrong?" Wendy asked, bringing Carla out of her trance.

"Nothing...nothing...it was nothing..." she muttered, flying off.

* * *

"See ya Silver!" Nashi called, waving at the ice mage, she followed her dad out of the guild and to the train station. "Hey Nashi." Started Natsu.

"Yeah dad?"

"Gray told me about your relationship with...Silver..." added Natsu.

"Oh he did?" Stuttered Nashi.

"How could you not tell me? You've kept it a secret from your own dad!" Natsu replied, as Lucky flew above the two pink heads.

"Yeah...I did...you're okay with it, right?" Nashi asked, worried for her father's answer."I guess, if he makes you happy and all." Natsu breathed out.

"Thank you so much!" Nashi hugged her father.

"I knew you liked him, it was obvious." Natsu stated, bluntly.

"H-how did you know?" Nashi asked.

"And people say I'M dense...che." Natsu muttered.

A few hours went by, and Natalia and Nashi entered the camp through huge iron gates. They were alone, and were instructed to follow a set of arrows that led to a hall, by a gate keeper.

Inside the hall, rows of black chairs were neatly placed, and a refreshments stand was put up in a corner, with drinks, treats, and biscuits. Nashi ran off to get a drink whilst Natalia got a chocolate covered biscuit.

As Nashi walked over to a seat, she walked past a pink haired girl, she didn't see her face properly, but when their shoulders brushed against each other, both flashed blue. Both gasped at looked at each other, before walking off. "Who was that? She feels familiar to me...but how?" Nashi mumbled, before taking a seat next to a blue haired girl. Her hair was curly and was tied into a pony tail. "Hey, I'm Nagisa." She said, smiling at Nashi.

"I'm Nashi, nice to meet you." Nashi replied.

"This is my friend Renna." Nagisa pointed to a girl with short blonde hair, she waved at Nashi, who nodded in response."Hey."

"Oh excuse me," said a voice, Natalia turned around to see a girl with long blonde hair. It was curled and it came over her right shoulder, she wore a turquoise top and a red skirt. "Oh sorry." Natalia replied, moving out of the way.

"It's fine; I'm Lauren, what's your name?"

"I'm Natalia, nice to meet you Lauren!" Natalia replied, sitting down next to the blonde.

A few minutes later, everyone was seated and a lady with light brown hair stood in front of everyone. "Hello everyone, and welcome to Hargeon camp, my name is Asuna, and I will be your head leader for the next few months." The lady began as everyone looked her way. "Today you will be doing a short skills test and you will be put into 6 groups of 6, each group will stay in a cabin and will have a team leader. I understand that some of you are in official guilds and some are not, that does not matter. Throughout your time here, you will be doing fun activities, and challenges, you will also how learn to boost your magic energy. Every week, there will be battles between two people; twice a week, so always be prepared. Outside there will be a sheet with your group and cabin number, please go in an orderly manner. If you have any questions, please stay behind. When the pips go in two hours, please go out into the arena to start you skills test, wear something athletic!" Asuna ended, walking over to the door.

Nashi and Natalia both went to check out which group they were in, Nashi got there first and searched through the sheet.

**Cabin 3**

**Nagisa Blackstone**

**Emily Leftin**

**Asami Miyra**

**Teru Kuashi**

**Renna Tsaku**

**Nashi Dragneel**

"Hey Nagisa, Renna, we're in the same team! In cabin 3!" Nashi called out, she walked over to her new friends, passing another pinkette - Natalia. Nashi stared at her, wondering what the warm feeling was, that she gave off. Natalia also looked at her, wondering who she was. Both also flashed blue again, for an unknown reason. Natalia ignored it and looked through the sheet.

**Cabin 5**

**Natalia Hearftilia**

**Emiko Rayna**

**Lauren Rukha**

**Sugo Kirigaya**

**Haruka Enliz**

**Mariko Manami**

Natalia smiled as she head over to her cabin with her luggage, as she opened the door, she gasped, as it was massive inside, in the corner were two, 3-level bunk beds, and wardrobes. It was just like an average bedroom with carpet. "Cool isn't it?" A girl with lime green hair stated, she sat on one of the beds, on the second bunk."I know right, aren't you the one for the top bunk?" Natalia asked, throwing her bag onto the top bunk."I really don't care; it was the first one I saw, so yeah!" She replied, laughing, "The name's Emiko, glad to have ya on the team!" Emiko smiled, as Natalia nodded."I'm Natalia, you can call me Nat."

Natalia climbed onto the top bunk as the rest of the team came in.

"Nat! I wanted the top bunk!" Whined Lauren as she ran over to the bottom bunk.

"Yer snooze, yer lose!" Natalia grinned as she opened up her bag, bringing out her clothes and tossing them into the wardrobe."Well I don't care." Lauren smiled, kicking her flats off.

"So we're team huh? Well I'm Sugo!" Said a girl with short black hair.

"Emiko is the name!"

"Lauren."

"I'm Natalia!"

"Haruka." She had curly blonde hair, with red highlights.

"My name is Mariko!" said a girl with dark blue hair.

"Do you guys wanna check out the arena?" Natalia suggested, bringing out an outfit to wear."Yeah sure let's get changed." Emiko replied

"Nah, Manami, Sugo and I are going to the cafeteria!" Haruka replied, as she walked off.

Ten minutes later, Natalia came out wearing a white t-shirt, with a dark blue Sabertooth guild mark in the centre, and she was also a black mini skirt, with leggings, and red trainers. She had her keys and whip attached to her belt as usual and always kept her hair in a braid. "So cool!" Natalia exclaimed, gazing at the rings of fire, and skills course."I know right!" Emiko replied, leaning onto the Iron Gate. "I wonder if I'm able to do something like that!" replied Lauren, pointing at a balance beam, leading into a tub of water, with spikes poking downwards, hanging from above."Oh crap, is this some death trap?" Emiko asked.

"Don't be wimps; I can do that course in less than a minute!" Boasted a voice, that came from a girl with pink hair, she had two pig tails on the side of her head.

"Oh yeah?" scoffed Natalia.

"Oh yeah!" Nashi replied.

"Nashi, leave them alone, we can beat them!" replied Nashi's friend, Nagisa.

"You sure about that?" Emiko asked, right in Nagisa's face.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Renna, flipping her hair.

"Heck yeah!" Natalia and Lauren replied.

"Hey hey hey!" Interrupted Nashi, "first of all, I'm in the strongest guild in Fiore, so you better watch out!" Nashi sneered, showing off her Fairy Tail guild mark.

Emiko was about to retort, when Natalia stepped in, "Ahem! So you're one of those lame fairies, huh? Well us tigers will take that title away, you hear me? Sabertooth will win the Grand Magic Games this year, so YOU better watch out!" Natalia also showed off her guild mark, "oooh, girl you got cussed out!" Emiko replied, smirking at Nashi. "Who says? Fairy Tail will always win when my dad is up there, he's the famous Salamander!" Nashi added.

"So you're the daughter of the guy who has no wife? He probably scared her off, with his weirdness!" Lauren joked.

"Lauren, back off, don't talk about people's personal lives like that." Natalia snapped, knowing the feeling of having only one parent.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked, as Natalia and Emiko walked into the arena.

* * *

Asuna stood in the arena two hours later and was announcing the order of people who would do their skills test first."First is Nashi Dragneel, followed by Natalia Heartfilia, then after those two, will be Annie Hunter and Kali Thornwood!"

Both Nashi and Natalia stepped into the arena and stood by the starting position. Natalia was behind Nashi, as she got ready to start. "You will be timed and your skills will be tested, have fun!" Asuna exclaimed, blowing a whistle, signalling that it was time to start. As soon as she blew it, Nashi sprinted her fastest to a ramp and ran up it and slid downwards. She balanced on a beam and jumped into a pool of water, then through a flaming ring. She got to a mud pile, where there were red circles, making a path going along. Carefully, but quickly, she jumped from each one to the other, sweat started to form on her forehead as she pushed through a wall of gloop."Fire dragon iron fist!" She exclaimed, using her fire to push past the gloop. She used all her might to push through it and when she got to the other side, she was covered in green slime. In the background she could hear cheering, she stopped to look at the next challenge and saw a forest of magical shapes, they were huge and only left a small gap to get through. "How the hell am I supposed to get through that?" The young pinkette attacked with her flames, decimating a few shapes at a time. By the time she was near the end, she carried on with the other challenges. When she got to last challenge, Nashi could only stare. There was a huge pool of water, and a beam went over it, and above huge spikes were hanging down low. Nashi breathed in an out, as she took a step onto the beam and ducked under the spikes. She took her time, as she didn't want to get hurt. As she walked, she set herself alight, causing parts of the beam to disintegrate. Her foot slipped and she felt herself fall, but she managed to hang on and climb back onto the beam. She ran swiftly to the end and jumped into a pool of water, that was really deep. "Eek!" She squeaked, as her head went under for a few seconds. She pushed herself upwards, panting for air. Her pink locks stuck to her face and water dripped down from her hair and body. Her eyes stung from the amount of water, and her nose hurt, she had swallowed a lot of water, which made her cough. "Argh, so annoying!" Nashi muttered, as she remembered she was being timed. She leapt out of the water, and with all her strength got to the end of the track. As soon as the claxon went, she dropped to her knees, feeling too tired to move, "you're up next Natalia!" Nashi said as she was helped over to a chair. Natalia replied with a simple nod as Asuna made her way and began to talk, "Well done Nashi, your time was 12 minutes and 43 seconds! That is the time to beat! Natalia Heartfilia, I wish you luck and please get ready."

Natalia felt nervous as she walked over to the starting line, when she heard the whistle she zoomed off. She ran up a ramp and jumped downwards, and swiftly ran on the beam and into the pool of water. In front of her stood a flaming ring, she did not know how to get through it, she cupped some water in her hands and washed the flames away. She then easily jumped through it, she was now tired, she jogged over to the mud pile and got out one of her keys, "Open, gate of the talon-wolf, Sparx!" She jumped onto the back of Sparx, and travelled over to the next challenge. Once she got to the forest of shapes, she grabbed her whip and flung it in all directions, slicing them and making a path. Sparx also helped by shredding them and turning them to dust.

"GO NAT! YOU CAN DO IT!" Natalia heard Emiko cheer, she smiled and regained her energy, and she sent Sparx back to the spirit world. "This is the last challenge!" Natalia muttered to herself, and ran up the beam, using her whip to destroy the spikes; she walked carefully, avoiding small puddles of water. Once she got to the end, she stared at the pool of water. She stared at her muddy hands and body, should she? She looked in the distance, and noticed that the pool was long, she had to swim all the way to the end, which was not happening - the pinkette couldn't swim. A pole caught her attention as she flung her whip forward, in hope that it would reach the pole. It went up high and wrapped around it, Natalia knew it was dangerous, but she climbed up her whip and up to the pole. She held her breath as she let herself fall, if she landed safely, she would be able to run to the finishing line. Her squeezed shut, she pulled out a key, shouting, "Open gate of the dark ballerina, Cori!" Cori appeared and grabbed Natalia and flew her down to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she sprinted to the end, as everyone cheered.

Natalia fell to her knees and crawled over to a seat beside Nashi, who had a towel around her, she had her flames going and keeping her warm. Asuna walked out, "Great job Natalia, I didn't think you would get past the last challenge, you're very skilful! Your time was 13 minutes and 06 seconds! Well done!"

Natalia smiled as an assistant handed her a towel to wipe herself clean, from the gloop and mud,

After everyone was tested, the person with the quickest time was Nashi, with Emiko second, with 12 minutes and 54 seconds, followed by Natalia.

The day had been great, and both Natalia and Nashi were exhausted. Natalia smiled up at the cabin ceiling and smiled, she was going to go bed now. She touched her pendant and it flashed blue. She didn't know why it did that, but she ignored it, "g'night mum, dad, hope your well!"

* * *

Nashi climbed up onto the third bunk and collapsed on the bed. She smiled, as she brought out the picture of her parents and the necklace her mother had left her. She caressed it, but from the sudden touch, it flashed blue, which caused her to fall backwards and fall on top of Nagisa."Ow what the hell?" moaned Nashi as she stood up."Ugh, you're clumsy!" Nagisa muttered as she rubbed her sore back. "Yeah yeah..." was the only thing Nashi could reply. She slowly climbed back up to her bunk and lay her head down onto her pillow, she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of meeting her mother one day...

**OOOF! That was some pain in the butt to write! But it's done, proud of me? XD JK JK! Please leave a review, even if you are a silent reader or guest, PWEAAASE! *POUTY FACE* I appreciate reviews in person and stuff, but I'd like a review from you guys! Since my birthday is coming up, I'm thinking about writing a one shot for you guys, shall I do it? I already have some of it planned. Anyway, the next story I will update is Far 'N' Heartless, but I need a week break first, XD Uggh I had other things to say but I forgot...**

**Preview for chapters 5+: **

_**Nashi: Ugh, what's this? The battles are going to start from tomorrow, oh geez. Well, I've been chosen as Team Leader so I'm not going to fight, but what's with my pendant flashing blue all the time?**_

_**Emiko: Girl you're wrong, Team Leaders, DO fight, and have you ever thought about having another half of that necklace?**_

_**Nashi: Nah, I think it was designed like this.**_

_**Emiko: Do those jagged edges look normal to you?**_

_**Nashi: I dunno...**_

**SEE YA PEEPS!~~~**

* * *

**NOW I REMEMBER WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY XDDDD**

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl for being so friendly, it's great RP-ing with ya, XDD, i updated this JUST FOR YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5: Twin Challenges!

**Hey guys this is an early update, i just had to, you guys are the best, leaving review and stuff. I know i said i would do it in 4 weeks, but I changed my mind. I'm currently half way finished with chapter 6, so it might be up by next week. This would have been up later on n the week but I didn't go school today (YAY) so I had some extra time.**

**A shout out to my friends Aniqa (I BET I SPELT YOUR NAME WRONG AND I BET I TOTALLY WROTE THE WRONG NAME BECAUSE MY MIND IS FUZZY), because you wanted it for some reason. So I hope you guys like this chapter...so any of you guys think of SAO whilst reading this? Just me? Okay.**

**Chapter 5 **

Natalia slept like a rock, due to exhaustion, she woke up late the next morning. "Hey Nat, wake up, it's nearly 2 pm!" Emiko exclaimed, shaking her friend awake from her deep slumber. "Uggh...five more min...utes..." groaned Natalia, waving her left hand slowly.

"WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GO TO A MEETING!" Emiko screeched as Lauren walked into the room, "She's not waking up huh?"

Emiko nodded, as Sugo rushed in with a bucket full of water, "Here!" She exclaimed, throwing the water onto Natalia, making her scream. "EEEK!" She screamed, immediately shooting up, and landing on the floor with a loud thud. "Ow~, what the hell guys?" She whined, shivering, she grabbed a towel to dry her wet hair. She grabbed her keys and whip, along with an outfit to wear and trotted over to the bathroom.

She came out of the bathroom, wearing a baby blue jumper, and a black ruffle skirt. She wore chunky black boots with white tights. As usual, her hair was in a braid."Come on; let's get to this damn meeting!" She huffed, walking out of the cabin.

* * *

As Nashi snored away, she dreamt of her parents. She woke up to feeling of water against her skin. "KYAA!" she yelped, as her friends burst into a fit of giggles. Nashi groaned as she slowly climbed down the ladder of the bunk bed and collapsed on the floor."She's sleeping. Again." Renna stated, as Nagisa stared at her fallen friend.

"Wow." She added sarcastically."How do we wake her up?"

Renna held in her breath, before shouting as loud as she could, "NASHI! NASHI, LOOK THEY'RE GIVING OUT FREE CUPCAKES AND A NEW TYPE OF FIRE!"

Upon hearing those words, Nashi shot up like a bolt, with some drool coming out from the side of her mouth."Uh, where?" She asked, yawning.

"Sorry about that Nashi, just hurry up and get changed, we have to go to a meeting in 15 minutes." Renna explained.

"Great." Nashi moaned, as she walked into the bathroom with some clothes.

About 10 minutes later, Nashi, Natalia and their friends, entered the breakfast hall to get some food to eat. Natalia sat down with her tray of food; she had chosen a bowl of pudding and a breakfast bar. She yawned, as she chewed slowly.

"We're going to be late." stated Emiko.

"Who cares." replied Natalia.

"They have great food here." Lauren added, biting into her cake.

"True, so what are we doing today?" Natalia asked.

"We are supposed to get a schedule with a timetable for what we're going to do for this week." Lauren explained, looking at the clock that hung on the wall.

"I hope we have free time." Emiko added.

"We do, only a couple of hours, per day and the weekends." Lauren replied, as Natalia silently nodded.

"Hey can we sit here?" Nashi asked, setting her tray down, opposite from Natalia.

"Yeah whatever, go ahead." muttered Natalia.

"Uh thanks." mumbled Renna.

"How come you goody goodies are late?" Nagisa asked.

Emiko and Lauren eyed Natalia, "_she_ overslept." They said bluntly.

"So did I, gosh I'm tired." Nashi replied, as she and Natalia yawned.

Their four friends stared at the two pink heads, all thinking the same thing."You know, you both look alike." commented Lauren.

"You do." Nagisa replied.

"Oh really now?" Both Nashi and Natalia spoke, uninterested.

Suddenly, both girls flashed blue, making the 6 gasp. "Argh!" Nashi groaned, "not again!"

"I know right." Natalia added, as Nagisa, Renna, Lauren and Emiko, stared at the two pinkettes. "What, have I got a bug on my face?" Natalia asked.

"N-No..." Emiko replied.

"Do you guys know each other?" Renna asked.

"No, we just met." Nashi replied.

"But it feels like you two have a connection." Lauren added.

"Just because we have pink hair, doesn't mean we have some connection." Natalia replied.

"But you both flashed blue for some reason." Nagisa added.

"So what, we probably have some power outage or rivalry magic." Nashi answered.

"Rivalry magic?" repeated Lauren.

"It's when two people have magic that don't go well when they're in contact, it's an ancient type spell." explained Natalia.

"Then why do you guys have it?" Nagisa asked.

"Beats me." shrugged Nashi, as Lauren screamed.

"What?!" Emiko exclaimed.

"We were supposed to be in main hall, like 20 minutes ago!" Lauren cried.

"Why are we sitting around then?" Asked Renna, "let's go!"

The six of them ran to throw their trash away, and zoomed out of the hall, and ran across the campus to the main hall. By the time they go there, they were 30 minutes late. Nashi slowly opened the door, to see Asuna making a speech. She quietly opened it, and slipped in, followed by her and Natalia's friends. They went to the back row and silently sat down."I am so out of breath!" Natalia panted.

"Same here." Nashi whispered, as the other four nodded in agreement.

"You're finally here, Natalia, Nashi, Nagisa, Renna, Emiko and Lauren." They heard Asuna say, they immediately shot up. "Thought you could sneak in?" Asuna asked, as everyone's heads whipped their way."Probably?" Nashi answered.

"Next time, make sure you are on time!" Asuna warned, "When it's time for work, you work, not snooze! You got that?"

"AYE!" The group of six replied, with some sweat coming down their foreheads.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm tired!" Natalia said, as she lay down on the grass, in a nearby field.

"You said that two hours ago." mumbled Lauren.

"I know, but sitting in some hall for 2 hours is damn right boring!" Natalia replied, closing her eyes, and feeling the breeze.

"Hey Natalia, do you really think that you and Nashi don't have some connection?" Emiko suddenly asked.

"How are we even supposed to have a connection? That's highly unlikely." Natalia replied.

"But it is possible." Emiko answered, as Natalia sat up.

"Well I really don't care, I came here to get stronger, not to solve some mystery about some connection I _might_ have with a random person I just met!" Natalia added.

"You both have pink hair." stated Lauren.

"She probably dyed it." Natalia asked.

"You both look alike." Emiko added.

"Don't people have secret look a-likes? However I don't think we look alike." Natalia replied.

"You do, kinda." Lauren replied.

"We don't, just because we have the same colour hair, doesn't mean we look alike." Natalia explained, "and anyway, can we stop talking about her?"

Lauren and Emiko nodded in response. Lauren reached into her pocket and brought out a folded piece of paper - their timetable. "Hey guys, at 10pm, there is going to be a match!" Lauren said, as Emiko and Natalia looked in her direction.

"Today? After that tiring skills test?" asked Natalia, "oh great."

"Asuna said to pick a team leader; we should do that after lunch." Emiko replied as Natalia nodded.

* * *

"Okay, we're picking our team leader!" Emily explained, standing on the couch.

"Yep! And I nominate Nashi!" Renna exclaimed, as Nagisa nodded.

"Yeah! Nashi, you're in the strongest guild, you can represent our power and strength!" Asami exclaimed.

"Yeah come on Nashi, you got the best score in the skills test!" Teru added, as Nashi blushed."Yeah well..."

"Say yes!" pleaded Emily.

"Okay then, GUYS I'M YOUR TEAM LEADER!" Nashi exclaimed.

"YAY!" everyone cheered, as Nashi laughed.

"Be prepared guys, for some fun times you won't forget!" Nashi cried, earning high fives from Nagisa and Teru. "Lets have some fun today." Emily suggested, as Teru and Renna nodded.

"Lets go...um.." mumbled Nashi.

"How about swimming? There's a huge swimming pool on campus." Asami informed.

"You guys wanna go there?" Nashi asked.

"Yeah okay." Renna replied.

"Let's go to the pizzeria!" Teru exclaimed.

"Bowling!"

"Cinema!"

"No let's go to the hidden place in the forest!"

Nashi watched her team fire out places to go to have fun; she watched and stood still, trying to think.

"I wanna go to the spa!" Emily suddenly called.

"There's no spa on campus." Nashi bluntly replied, as Emily just looked at her feet. "Let's go to that theme park, it's just a few blocks away from campus!" Nagisa suggested.

"No." Nashi replied.

"How about-"

"No." She answered.

"Are-"

"No!"

"No we're going skateboarding!" One cried.

"No I want to go to the bakery!" someone yelled.

"Shopping!"

"Mud fighting!"

"Hell no!"

"Windsurfing!"

"Canoeing!"

"Let's play football!"

Nashi closed her eyes tightly, steam erupting from her ears, angry because no one listened to her."NO! NO, NO, NO!" She roared, shutting everyone shut.

Everyone stared at her, shocked that she had screamed so loud. "Look! We can't be a team like this; we need to think of something together!" Nashi explained, "We can't fight over something to do, that's childish!"

"You're right." Renna added, apologising.

"Sorry Nashi, I guess we got carried away." Nagisa added.

"So, who wants to go to the arcade?" Nashi asked.

"That's a great idea! We can rest and play there!"

"And there is a small cafe that sells some great cupcakes there!" Emily added.

"Mhm."

* * *

"Uh, my legs are so sore!" Natalia whined.

"We need to have some fun!" Emiko added.

"Yeah, battles are going to start today at 10 pm." Haruka said.

"Wanna go to the pool?" Lauren asked as everyone stood up.

"We can pick the team leader after that." Natalia said, stretching her arms. Emiko and Mariko nodded.

About half an hour later, the six entered the pool with their swimsuits in their hands. "Let's get changed." Emiko said, as she and the other girls head for the changing rooms.

"WEHEY!" Lauren exclaimed canonballing into the pool, creating a huge splash. After she landed she just stood there, waiting to throw water at her friends. Natalia sat in and stayed towards the edge as her friends eyed her. "What?"

"Why aren't you coming to the centre?" Emiko asked.

Natalia watched her friends stare at her as she felt sweat appear on her forehead. "I can't swim." she confessed.

"You can't?" Mariko repeated.

"No." Natalia shook her head in response.

"No wonder you didn't get into that huge tub yesterday." Emiko replied, as Natalia nodded.

"We can teach you." Haruka suggested, climbing out of the pool.

"Yeah, it'll be easy! First, are you afraid of floating or water?" Lauren asked.

"Nope." Natalia replied, as Haruka came back with two objects.

"Catch," she said, throwing two floats towards Natalia, who caught them.

As everyone got into the pool, they started to teach Natalia how to swim. "Let go and kick your legs." Sugo instructed, as Natalia kicked her legs, floating on the water.

"Are you insane?!" Natalia cried as Mariko stuffed her face into the water.

"Uwah!" She complained, letting out all the water that was in her mouth.

"Gomensai, but that was funny!" Mariko giggled as Natalia pouted.

"Weheee!" Emiko cried as she and Lauren splashed each other.

"Don't forget us!" Sugo exclaimed, chucking a handful of water towards the pair of water fighters.

* * *

Nashi ran into the arcade, the room was dark, but there were small colourful lights dotted here and there. Some mages were playing games, whilst others just sat and chat. "Which one?" Asami asked, looking at the different games.

"Aha! That one!" Nashi exclaimed, pointing to a multiplayer game.

"Look, there's some fortune game!" Emily pointed out.

"Cool!" A few other girls murmured, as the girls ran over to play.

"So how do you play?" Nagisa asked, as Renna read the instructions.

"How to play: first select a player whose fortune will be told. Play a series of challenges to get hints of your fortune and at the end, work out the fortune by putting the clues together." Renna read out, with a confused look.

"I don't get it." stated Teru as Emily nodded in agreement.

"Well let's see what happens!" Nashi said, putting her hand on a lit up sign of a hand on the machine.

**[Player name: Nashi]**

Nashi's name appeared on the screen as the first challenge appeared on a lacrima screen. "I'm going first!" Teru announced as a game loaded.

The game was called, 'Canonball', and there was a canon and a huge brick wall.

"To play, all players must put on the nervegears, which are placed on the left of the machine." A voice said, which came out of the machine.

"Virtual reality?" Emily guessed, handing everyone a nervegear.

As soon as they put it on, their vision changed and they found themselves in tne game. "Huh? How do you play?" Nashi asked.

"Teru was chosen to play, so I think we have to be the canon balls..." muttered Asami, pointing at the huge brick wall and canon.

"Oh." was all Nashi could say, "I think there's suppose to be some treasure behind those bricks."

"No, the instructions say that we only have 10 chances to find the clue, behind one if the bricks is a clue and using the canon, we have to blast ourselves towards the bricks, and break 'em, to see if there is a clue hidden." Nagisa explained, reading an enchantment.

"Oh gosh, what have we got ourselves into?" muttered Teru.

Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the place, "you will be playing for a fortune, and if you don't manage to get all the clues and fail, you will lose something dear to you."

"Excuse me?" said Asami.

Suddenly Nashi's chest started to glow and her necklace came off and floated upwards. "Hey, GAME MASTER!" yelled Nashi, "you can't take that, that's the only thing I have from my mother!"

"Things have just gotten worse!" stated Renna.

* * *

The girls were in the changing rooms, getting changed when a shriek came from Natalia. "Nat, what's wrong? You lost your toe in the hairdryer?!" Lauren exclaimed. "N-no..." whispered Natalia, watching her necklace go through the drains in the changing room, "My necklace!"

"Necklace? It's just a necklace!" Emiko replied.

"It's not just a random old necklace, it's the only thing I have from my father!" Natalia cried, on the verge of tears.

"We can get it!" Haruka said, blasting the drain, to create an opening, big enough to get through.

"I volunteer to go through the drain and get it back." Sugo spoke as the others nodded.

"Yeah, we're in!" The others cried.

"Arigato guys!" Natalia smiled as Emiko jumped though the open drain.

"Hey guys!" Emiko called out, "there's some maze down here!"

Natalia gasped as she recalled Asuna talk about creatures who lived under campus and took the things that fell from the drains. "We have to go now!" Natalia cried, grabbing her keys and whip.

As they were going to jump in, Asuna's assistant's (Chiyo) voice spoke through the speakers, "Attention mages, the two girls who will be fighting each other tonight are...Natalia Heartfilia and Nashi Dragneel! Make sure you prepare for tonight."

Natalia froze, upon hearing her name, she wasn't ready for battle! She took a calm breath and jumped into the underground maze...

**TBC...**

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, 10 REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE THIS WEEKEND OR EARLIER! ITS A SMALL NUMBER SO YOU GUYS CAN DO IT!1**


	6. Chapter 6: Riddles and Games!

**Hello everyone, it's another update from me, and thanks for those 10 reviews! This chapter was a pain in the butt to write, gosh it was hard, so sorry if it's not to your liking. It's weird because I got chapter 7 done in less than 24 hours, so expect it to be up sometime in the weekends! School break started yesterday, so I'm free to update, if I don't have any plans. I'm going to update 3 times this holiday, this one counts as one, so enjoy! However, I don't know how this chapter ended up like this...weird.**

Twin Mages chap 6

Natalia held her breath as she felt herself land on her feet. She stared at the sight before her, in amazement. "Wow." she breathed, gazing at crystal stalactites and stalagmites. "This place is nothing like I'd imagined!" Natalia added, caressing some ice.

In front of them was a crystal labyrinth, and gems and jewels were dotted here and there. Small Patterns were carved in ice, and they glimmered and shimmered. "This is so cool!" Emiko exclaimed, staring at the labyrinth.

"Mhm." Sugo replied.

"Come on, we need to get my necklace back!" Natalia said, running off into the labyrinth.

"Wait for us!" shouted Haruka, running after her pink headed friend.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Nashi cocked her head to the side, not liking what she heard. "No way in hell!"

"We better finish this before your battle," Asami said, as she and the others walked over to the canon. Nashi followed as a launch pad appeared in front of Teru, and a timer appeared in front of them all. "You have 1 hour to complete this quest, if failed, your possession will be taken." said a voice, startling the group. The timer started ticking, now showing 59:52, and going down. "Uwah, I don't want this to hurt!" whined Renna, as she was about to get into the cannon.

"Wait! We need to think of a plan!" Nashi exclaimed, stopping Renna.

"What do you mean?"

"We have only TEN chances, two goes each, and there are like over 100 bricks! And only one clue, we need to predict which brick is hiding the clue!" Nashi explained, as Teru and Asami nodded.

"Way ahead of you guys!" Emily's voice came in, she was away from the group, kneeling on the ground, with a small screen in front of her. She tapped a few times and 20 of the bricks appeared on screen. "Whoa what?" Nagisa asked, walking over to her.

"I worked out which bricks were the odd one out, and there were like 75 red bricks, and then I worked out the area and perimeter of each one, and I am now left with these twenty, since they have the same measurements." Emily explained, pointing at her calculations.

"Cool! But we don't know which brick is which on the real wall." Nashi said.

* * *

Natalia and her friends, wandered throughout the labyrinth, taking turns and not knowing which way they were headed. "Which way?" asked Natalia.

She pointed at 3 different paths, one was lined with sparkling emeralds, and another was lined with gleaming with moonstones, whilst the other was trailed with crimson garnets. "They're so pretty!" Lauren exclaimed, grabbing some and stuffing them in a bag. "This is so great, all these treasures!" Lauren jumped around in glee.

Sugo paced in a circle, eyeing each path closely. She thought and thought, until she saw the reflections of the jewels on the walls. They were sparkling in the reflection, but in reality, they were normal. "Aha! Anyone got a mirror?" Sugo asked, earning 'no's and a few head shakes. "Wait!" Natalia exclaimed, pulling out one of her keys, "Open, gate of the bounce back mirror...Vanity!"

In a poof of golden smoke, the celestial spirit Vanity appeared.

"Now what?" Mariko asked, as Natalia shrugged in response.

"Vanity, show us the reflection of those paths!" ordered Sugo.

"Hey, I'm her master!" Natalia pouted, as Sugo just shrugged.

Vanity let out slight golden lights, showing the jewels' reflection. However, the reflection of the emerald and moonstone path did not show up, only an image of a plain path was visible. The girls' mouths opened wide, into an 'O' shape, "wow," Mariko spoke.

"So random." Lauren stated, as Emiko nodded in agreement.

"So that's the path we take?" asked Natalia, pointing to the garnet path.

"I guess so, we should hurry, we only have about an hour before your battle!" Sugo explained, walking out in front of the group.

"Vanity, return!" Natalia exclaimed, holding up her silver key. In a flash of gold and silver sparkles, Vanity was gone. Once Vanity's key was put away, the group walked down the garnet path, not expecting anything that was going to happen.

* * *

"How do you know it's behind the red bricks? I mean there are pink, green and orange bricks, as well as red!" Asami spoke.

"And why those twenty, for all we know, it may be wrong!" Renna added.

"Who says those calculations are right? The clue may be behind any of those bricks! I guess it's just chance!" Teru stated.

"Guys, listen!" Emily spoke out, but was ignored.

Nashi watched her team go against Emily's results, after all that talk about being a team right? "Guys, shut up!" Nashi yelled, getting her team's attention. "Why do you guys doubt Emily? For all we know, her results may be right, or may be wrong! We don't know, but it seems that you guys have better calculations that are more accurate, do you not?"

Teru, Asami and Renna, slowly shook their heads, mumbling a quick 'sorry'.

Nashi let out a puff of air, before Emily explained, "So basically, 20 bricks have been selected, and they will appear in a highlighted blue." Emily waved her hand, and 20 bricks were flashing blue. "In addition, red is the only primary colour there, if you look closely, all the others are secondary colours. I bet you guys that the clue is hidden behind one of those 20. I may be wrong, but..." her voice trailed off.

"So who's going first?" Nashi asked. Nagisa, Emily, Asami and Renna stood still, all pointing a finger at Nashi. "Nashi get ready." Teru said, touching the small launch pad on screen. "What? I ain't goin' first!" Nashi found herself saying her retort, when she was in the cannon, "This sucks..."

"Get ready...3...2..." the girls counted down, as Teru go ready to fire. "1!"

Nashi breathed in, before she felt herself being flung high and far. A small scream escaped her lips, before she yelled, "Fire dragon...IRON FIST!" She felt her fist and body collide with the brick. Small cracks began to form on the brick, before it dissolved into nothing. "Ow~" she grumbled, before her voice became a high pitched scream. Nashi's head and body fell backwards, and she knew she was going to hit the ground with a SPLAT! However, to her amazement, she landed safely, for some reason, which confused her. But she payed no attenton to that fact, as she was happy she didn't die with a splat.

"Oh Mavis...that was scary!" Nashi breathed out, before running over to her friends, to see Nagisa get into the cannon. "Oh my gosh Nashi! I'm terrified!" Nagisa whined.

"Oh yeah, what type of mage are you?" Nashi asked.

"I'm a star mage." Nagisa replied, as everyone else did a countdown.

Nagisa shut her eyes tightly, she focused her magic energy, and yelled, "Celestial Wave!" She attacked the brick with a wave of light blue light, sparkling with golden stars. The brick soon crumbled and turned to nothing. The Star mage landed gracefully, before she ran over to her friends.

"Uwah, I don't want to do that again!" Nagisa stated, as Nashi nodded in agreement. "I'm very lucky I'm not taking part in this one!" Teru smiled, as her friends eyed her, in envy.

"18 more bricks..." muttered Emily, as she watched Renna climb into the cannon, with a look of misery and fear.

* * *

Lauren screeched, her voice was heard further into the distance. Lauren had somehow ended up in the front, and she was petrified at the sight before her. "What is that?!" she trembled, pointing at something furry, which leaked out a bad odour. "Eew..." muttered Sugo, in disgust.

"And it's blocking our path!" Emiko complained. She closed her eyes, and put her hands slightly together - a beautiful-designed, turquoise rapier appeared in her hand. The other girls gazed at the sword in awe. "You're a swords woman." Natalia said.

"Mhm." With that, Emiko's eyes, flashed a bright purple, before she ran at the weird thing, she held out her rapier, and sliced through it, like it was nothing. As soon as the sharp blade cut through it, it dissolved into nothing.

"Wow, you're amazing!" Mariko gasped, as Lauren and Haruka nodded.

"So talented!" Haruka added.

"Yeah, yeah. Praise me later; we have a task on our hands!" Emiko replied, attaching her rapier to her belt.

Before the girls could move any further, a figure appeared out of nothing and stood before the group of 6. "You may not go past." It spoke; it had short blue hair, wore a red hat and dress-like shirt and also wore yellow boots.

"Who the hell are you?" Sugo said.

"I am Saki, Keeper of Riddles!" she spoke.

"Keeper of Riddles?" Haruka repeated.

"I have a feeling we are going to face a lot of riddles." Natalia said.

"You don't say." Sugo replied.

Saki started to speak, "to get to the end, one must collect 10 red flags that will be found in this labyrinth, along the way, one will be given multiple riddles to solve."

"So how will that help us?" Sugo asked.

"You will be playing for your item and you need to collect 10 flag-like keys." Saki explained. "I will give you a flag to start off with."

"You must be kidding me; we don't have time for this!" Lauren moaned, as a sparkling red flag appeared in Natalia's hand. "Fire at us!"

"Riddle number one: There is a blue house which is made out of blue bricks, the pink house made out of pink bricks. What is the greenhouse made out of?"

Sugo was about to answer, but Natalia stopped her, "what will happen if we get it wrong?"

"You are playing for this necklace." Saki said, clicking her fingers. Immediately, Natalia's necklace appeared above them. Also, their surroundings disappeared and they found themselves standing on a thin platform. "Every time you get a riddle wrong, part of the platform will crumble, and whoever is standing on that part, will fall along with the part of platform." Saki pointed downwards, at a bottomless pit.

"Great." Natalia grumbled, sarcastically.

* * *

"11 more bricks left, we only have 1 more chance! Nashi, you're up!" Nagisa exclaimed. Nashi nodded, she walked over to Teru, to tell her which brick to blast her at. "Teru, we have one more chance, can you just give me a second?" Nashi asked. She started to stare at the wall, and the gaps that were there. "Okay, blast me at...that brick on the far left."

Teru nodded, as Nashi hopped in. She set her fist alight, and waited to be launched. As she felt herself being flung forward, she hit the brick as soon as she came near it. As soon as the brick crumbled, a paper was seen in the middle, glowing a light green. "Got it!" Nashi exclaimed, landing on the ground with a rolled up piece of paper in her hand.

"Let's see!" Teru exclaimed, running over to Nashi. The pink head knelt down on the ground and laid out the clue. "What is it?" Asami asked, getting a look of disgust from Nashi. "Just two letters." she sighed, as she got up. "The letters, 'H' and 'A'."

"Maybe it's going to be an anagram." Emily suggested.

"Maybe."

"What's an anagram?" Renna asked.

"It's a word where the letters are mixed up." Emily explained.

"Well, we better get going to the next round." Teru spoke, as a red, flashing door appeared. "Yeah, let's go." Nashi said, walking through the door, followed by her friends.

* * *

"Your time starts...now!" Saki said, as a timer appeared.

"So the blue house is made from blue bricks, and the pink one from pink bricks, so the green house is made from...green bricks right?" Sugo said.

"Yes, Saki is the answer, 'Green Bricks?'" Mariko asked. Saki clicked her fingers, and a small part of the platform crumbled, shaking the whole platform. "Crap." Natalia cursed under her breath as she felt herself wobble. "It's wrong!"

"Green house...so a green house..." muttered Emiko.

"What is it?" Haruka murmured, as Lauren started to draw in air. The tip of her index finger glowed blue, and she drew the outline of a basic blue house, she then did the same with pink. "A blue and pink house, so now a green house." She spoke, drawing a green house.

Lauren looked at her drawing, a bit confused at the riddle. "I don't get it." she plainly stated. Emiko looked at the timer, now showing 42:49. "How come we lost so much time?" she asked Saki.

"The timer started when you entered the labyrinth." Saki replied.

"There!" Lauren exclaimed, looking at the riddle she had written out on air.

Sugo scrutinised the writing closer, "Lauren, you forgot the space between 'green' and 'house'."

"Oops!" Lauren was about to correct her mistake, when Natalia stopped her.

"Wait! What if there is no space between those two words? What if the word is actually 'Greenhouse' and we've been thinking it was a green house?!" Natalia explained, as her team went silent.

"You are so right!" Emiko exclaimed, after a moment of thought. It took a short while for everyone else to understand, but eventually, they understood.

"Saki, the answer is glass! The greenhouse is made out of glass!" Natalia exclaimed, with a smile. A blue flag appeared in Natalia's hand, and her necklace came a few centimetres closer to them.

* * *

Nashi felt herself land on her feet, at the end of the 4th game. Now, she and her friends were tired and exhausted. "Watch out Nashi!" she heard her friends call, but Nashi took the time to look up, and felt her friends fall on top of her. "Ow~" she groaned, "That hurts! Get off me!"

Once she was in a more comfortable position, she looked at the letters she had received. 'H', 'A', 'T', 'O', 'E', 'F', 'L' and 'H'. "So far, I have 'Hat of Hel'." Nashi said, imagining a flaming hat on her head.

"Okay, we have one more challenge left, and we have...oh shit..." Nagisa didn't dare to look at the timer.

"We have 2 minutes and 32 seconds to finish the last challenge!" Teru exclaimed.

"That's impossible, these games were so hard, and I'm out of energy! We can't possibly do another in that time!" Emily said, as Renna nodded in agreement.

"Still, we should still go!" Nashi replied, running off through the door that had appeared. Renna and the rest followed after her, panting and breathing heavily.

"A long path?" Nagisa muttered in confusion.

"I can't even see, it's so dark!" Asami whined, looking side to side.

"Moonlight!" Renna's voice was heard, and a small white light was seen, lighting up the path,

"Fire dragon, iron fist!" Nashi lit her fist alight, to give out more light.

"That's better..." Asami sighed, as the group ran down the path. About a minute later, they were out of breath and a white door was seen in the distance.

"Come on, we're nearly there! We have just less than 30 seconds!" Nashi exclaimed, going even faster. "We can't...too...tired..." panted Teru, as she felt her legs about to drop.

"Come on! Please!" Nashi exclaimed, before she heard a familiar scream from far behind her. She abruptly stopped, feeling herself forward. "EMILY!" she yelled, as she heard another scream that came from Nagisa. Nashi and the others ran the way they came, and found themselves getting sucked into a hole.

"Argh!" screams were resounding throughout the passage way, echoing, and getting slowly fading into nothing. Nashi felt herself being sucked inwards, she tried to walk away, but she tripped and fell, being dragged into the hole by an invisible force. "Argh!" she growled, trying to climb out. She knew her time was up, judging from the loud bell noise, ringing a deafening call. Eventually, Nashi slipped in, only leaving Teru all alone on the edge of the hole. "Daisy chain!" she cried, putting out her right hand, instantly, a daisy chain formed out of her hand and wrapped around something nearby. _I'm all alone,_ she thought, as she used her remaining strength to climb out. Once she was out, she took a while to regain her energy, and she ran - ran like the wind, towards the door which was slowly fading. Once she reached the door, she felt scared and pathetic. Crystal-like tears began to settle on her eyelids, "gone...they're all gone..." she whimpered, stepping through the door, leaving behind a faint trail of tears. A big purple 'R' appeared in front of her and slowly vanished, as soon as she touched it.

* * *

"AAAAAAAGH!" Lauren's screams echoed throughout ears, as she fell into the bottomless pit. The platform crumbled, only leaving a small patch. "Lauren!" Natalia exclaimed, extending her hand outwards. _No, it's...I can't reach her!_ she thought, as a light trail of tears ran down the side of her face. She grabbed her whip and sent it flying downwards, but she lost her grip on it and she felt it slip out of her hand. "Damn it!" she cursed, leaning inwards. She felt her own body fall forwards, but she was pulled back by her remaining teammates: Emiko and Sugo - two of the strongest in their team. "It's fine Nat...don't worry." Sugo sighed, picking up 8 coloured flags. "Two more riddles...and we have 10 minutes, we're going to be fine."

"B-but Lauren...Haruka, Mariko...they're gone..." Natalia cried, tears streaming out of her eyes. "It's my fault...it's my fault we're in this mess..." she sniffed.

"Natalia, it's totally fine." Emiko added, as Natalia shook her head.

"You answered wrong! I will repeat the riddle: Tomorrow's yesterday, yesterday's tomorrow, what is it?" Saki said, with a blank expression.

"I'm not bothered for this anymore..." Natalia sighed, "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Come on Nat! Don't give up!" Emiko reassured, as Sugo thought about the riddle.

"So what's _Tomorrow's yesterday_?" Sugo asked.

"Today." Emiko replied,

"What?" asked Sugo.

"Today." Emiko repeated, "Tomorrow's yesterday is today."

"Oh yeah and...Yesterday's tomorrow is..." Natalia's hazel orbs widened, "Today!"

"The answer is today!" Emiko exclaimed, as Saki snapped her fingers. A silver flag appeared in Emiko's hand, as she smiled."See Nat! We're nearly done!"

"Yeah..." Natalia smiled.

"Last riddle is the hardest." Saki spoke. "Two fathers and two sons went fishing one day. They were there for the whole day, and only caught 3 fish. One father said, 'That is enough for all of us, we will have one each.' How can this be possible?"

Natalia stood there, in confusion. "What? That makes no sense! There are 4 people and 3 fish?"

Sugo looked at Natalia, "Two fathers and two sons right? They halved it, it has to be it!"

"No, maybe one had two heads?" Emiko suggested.

"Let's go with that then." Sugo replied, looking at Saki, "One had two heads!"

Saki clicked her fingers, and the platform crumbled. "Eek!" Sugo exclaimed, as she lost her balance and fell over the side.

"Sugo!" Natalia cried, extending her hand. However, Emiko grabbed her hand.

"No, we can't. We knew what we were going against; we should have seen this coming." Emiko said.

"What do you mean? I could have saved her!" Natalia cried, as Emiko snatched her keys.

"Do you want to lose your keys?" she asked, dangling her keys in front of her face. "Every time we tried to help someone, we lost something! I lost my dagger trying to help Mariko! Haruka lost her rope, helping Mariko, and you lost your whip, helping Lauren! Do you not understand?" Emiko explained, glaring at Natalia, as realisation hit her.

"Oh." was all she replied. "So we can't help each other if we fall off..."

Emiko nodded. "I think this riddle is for you." she suddenly said.

"What?! Why are you leaving me with it?!" Natalia exclaimed.

"I don't know it! You're supposed to be the smart one around here!" Emiko replied.

"I know!" Natalia cried, she grabbed a key and stuck it outwards, shouting, "Open! Gate of the trickster, Trickster!"

In a flash of golden light, Trickster stood there, in front of the two. "Miss Natalia~! 'Allo, what can I do yee?" he asked, hopping from one foot to another.

"Are you good at riddles?" she asked, as Trickster jumped into the air, nodding.

"Great! He can answer the riddl - aagh!" Emiko was sent flying off the edge of the platform, and downwards into god-knows-what.

"Saki! What did you do that for!?" Natalia yelled.

"You are not allowed any extra help, so since you summoned the spirit, you lose a teammate." Saki blankly stated.

"You can't do that." Natalia growled, "Who knows what happened to my friends, and then you go blasting them off the edge, you are unbelievable!"

"It is my job." Saki stated, with no emotion.

"And you didn't even tell us all the rules!" Natalia snapped, "I challenge you, if I win, you give my necklace and friends back, if I lose, you..."

"If I win, you what?" scoffed Saki, "I get to keep the necklace, I know how important it is to you." she sneered.

"You sneaky little rat..." snarled Natalia, "Fine! I challenge you to a duel."

"It's on!"

* * *

Nashi found herself in Asuna's office; she didn't know how she was there."Glad you joined us in the real world, Nashi." she spoke. Nashi looked around to see her friends sitting beside her.

"H-how did we end up here?" she asked.

Asuna lightly scoffed, then showed her a familiar device - a nerve gear head set.

"If what I was told is right, you and your friends decided to play the virtual challenge and lost, am I right?" she asked, as Nashi nodded. "Well, after Teru finished the game, she came to me, and we safely removed the head gear. If I'm right, you were playing for this?" she held up a necklace, the necklace that belonged to Nashi. "Oh my gosh! That's my necklace!" Nashi exclaimed, in happiness. Asuna gave it back to her, and Nashi put it around her neck.

"Next time, watch what level games you play in the arcade," Asuna said, "And, here are the letters that you got in the game."

Asuna handed a piece of paper to Nashi, with the letters written on. "Thank you, arigato Asuna." Nashi replied with a smile.

"Now go get ready for your match, I'll be watching so do your best!" Asuna smiled, as Nashi and her friends walked out, chatting away.

"I'm so happy I got it back!" Nashi leapt into the air, and then hugged Teru.

"Thank you so much Teru, for finishing the game, you are awesome!"

Teru laughed, "Well, I tried my best; glad you got your necklace back." Teru answered.

"I'm not going near a nerve gear any time soon!" Nashi stated, as her friends laughed.

* * *

"Miss Natalia, do you think it is wise to battle on a small platform?" Trickster asked, being worried for his mistress.

"It will be fine, I need to win this!" Natalia stated, getting into a battle position.

"Let's make this more safe and fair." Saki spoke, creating a wall and floor using enchantments. "Now, let's begin!"

"You're on! Trickster, return!" Natalia cried, her eyes glowing a deep shade of green...

**TBC...**

* * *

**Hope you liked that, I had writers block, so I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review, and thank you to those guests who left a review! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Natalia Vs Saki

**Hey guys, how have ya been? How are your holidays going? I did a rough plan on how many chapters there would be, I didn't actually do it on the whole story, but if you have watched the movie, I got up to the part when they had to switch back and got...like 34 chapters? Gosh I was amazed, so I did a redo yesterday and got *phew* like 25 chapters.**

**So I hope you guys are looking forward to it. However, I don't know how long this fanfiction will be, or when it will be finished by. I don't want to rush the camp part, there will be another filler type chapter after Dragneel Vs Heartfilia and after that, I will go back to the story line. Just wanted to make sure you guys knew that, THIS IS ANOTHER VERSION OF THE PARENT TRAP SO THINGS WILL BE DIFFERENT TO THE MOVIE! Also just wanted to say a few things:**

**Nashi has brown eyes and Natalia has hazel-y eyes, like green, because Natsu has those eyes. Their 'personal' smells are different. Natalia has longer hair than Nashi. Nashi is stronger than Natalia, Natalia is more lady like than Nashi. Nashi can be reckless and so on. I will do a proper version of this at the end of the chapter (If i remember). So enjoy this chapter, even though I'm not really happy with it. Please leave a review, and the next chapter might be up on Wednesday or Friday, or maybe Thursday, depends on if I have plans.**

**So enough of this long author's note and enjoy this chapter. And I keep forgetting the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or The Parent Trap.**

Twin Mages Chapter 7

"So are you ready lose, pinky?" Saki smirked, as a rounded blade appeared in her hand. It spun round in circles, releasing a strong force of wind. She laughed before throwing it towards a defenceless Natalia. Natalia felt paralysed, she didn't know what to do, as she stupidly challenged someone she didn't even know. Cackling, Saki sent multiple blades spinning towards Natalia. They all hit her in different places, shredding bits of clothes, and making her scream out in pain. "Argh!" she screamed, as felt something warm trickle down the side of her left leg. She gazed downwards to see a crimson liquid, it wasn't much blood, but it hurt like hell. "That's it..." she growled, getting out a key, quickly. "Open, gate of the dark balleri-" Natalia was cut off, when a blade cut her hand, and Cori's key fell to the floor. The pink headed girl, hissed out in pain, tears threatening to come out of her eyes. She turned her head to the side, her bangs covering her eyes. _How do I win? I'm not even that strong..._ she thought, touching each of her keys. "Which one? Which one?" she mumbled, staring at her ripped clothing. "Open, gate of the defender...Mamoru!" Natalia cried out, as she dodged a blade.

Mamoru stood in front of her mistress, turning into a huge, spiked, shell. "Thank you Mamoru!" breathed Natalia, with a crooked grin.

"You can't hide forever!" Saki yelled, sending blades everywhere.

"What do I do? My whip is gone...and I can't reach out for Cori..." Natalia whispered. Natalia felt scared, she was in a real battle, and she could hurt herself seriously. Yes, battling Sting was a dangerous battle, but she knew he wouldn't go rough on her and attack her and hurt her with a full out attack. She felt weak, weaker than she already was. She didn't know what to do, she was scared, terrified, petrified!

* * *

"Hat of hel, plus an 'R'." Nashi muttered, lying down on her bed. She put her feet upwards, touching the ceiling. "Hart of hel?" guessed Nashi. She sighed in no hope. She leaned over to check the time - 8:50pm. She sighed, again, adding a groan and whine. "Ugh, I'm so tired!" she huffed and slid the sheet of paper under her pillow and brought out the photo of her parents. "Hey mum, what's up?" she asked, smiling. "Dad should be fine back at home, I'm great I guess. Having fun, I made friends, they are awesome!" Nashi closed her eyes, picturing her mother in her head. "Are you watching over me and Dad? I hope so. Give me luck mum; I have a fight coming up in about an hour, against a girl called Natalia." She imagined her mother smiling and nodding, looking elated. "You know mum, this might sound weird, but...but Natalia gives off a warm feeling, and I-I kinda feel attached...oh listen to me, I sound so weird!" Nashi awkwardly laughed to herself, but carried on. "However mum, I don't know how that's possible, because I'm an only child...right? It's just me and Dad, and you. What happened to you? Why did you divorce Dad, I mean, I feel alone. I can't talk to Dad about, real, personal things, but I have Mirajane and everyone else back at the guild. You left... behind a part of yourself, I wish you didn't leave...I want to meet you someday...I don't know...guild members say that you're dead...that you died in a train accident, 4 years ago...I don't get why no one told me..." tears began to slide down her face, and she sniffed. "Why? I'm your daughter, am I not?" she cried, "I don't know why...but I feel pathetic without you...I mean, I girl needs a mother...and her love and care. I love Dad so, so much, but I don't know how it feels like to have a mother, to care for you, to support you and love you...I envy Silver, he has such great parents...even though they're weird people, but they make a great family. Aunt Erza and Uncle Jellal, had a baby about 3 years ago. She's so cute, her name's 'Yuko'. Anyway, talking about Silver..." Nashi slightly blushed, "He's really cool, and can you believe it, I'm his girlfriend! Yes I'm still a child, but I feel so happy that he's there to protect me. You know that feeling right? When Dad would protect you?" Nashi sniffed again, feeling her heart hurt. Even more tears slid down her face, as she cried, "Mum..."

* * *

Natalia brought out another key, "gotta start attacking, instead of waiting!" she whispered. "Open! Gate of the attacker, Kogeki!" Kogeki appeared.

"Return, Mamoru!" Natalia sighed for a moment, before getting back to her battle. "Kogeki, attack with Flaming Bolt!" Kogeki nodded, before charging at Saki, on fire. "Flaming Bolt!" He yelled, crashing into Saki.

"Blade wall!" Saki cried out, but her blades were burnt to a crisp.

"Yes!" whispered Natalia, reaching out for her whip. Her hand stopped mid air as she remembered she didn't have. "Damn it!"

"Kogeki, attack with-" Natalia screamed out in pain, as Saki teleported behind her, and blasted her with magic energy. As she was blasted, Kogeki's key, slipped out her hand and hit the floor of the enchantment room. "No..." she whispered, running towards it.

"Ha!" yelled Saki, as Natalia tripped. Her chin hit hard on the surface, knocking her teeth against each other. "Ow~" she groaned, spitting out some blood. "This is not how I expected camp to be!" she grumbled.

"Natalia are you okay?" Kogeki asked, as Natalia nodded in response.

"Yeah." she replied, "Attack with Celestial Force!"

Kogeki glowed a bright gold, and a sword of light appeared in his hand. He moved so fast, that his position was hard to tell.

"Go back!" Saki yelled, and once she and Kogeki touched, Kogeki vanished.

"Kogeki!" Natalia screamed, standing up.

"You are so weak, you can't beat me!" Saki cackled, positioning a hand towards Natalia. She blasted her with a strong force of wind. Natalia was flung across the enchantment room, and hit her back against the wall. The walls were invisible, so Natalia didn't know where she would land. "Aagh!" she coughed as she hit the bottom with a thud. "I can't do this..." she whispered to herself.

"Now dance my blades of hell!" Saki yelled, sending more blades towards the 12 year old. "Aagh!" Natalia's screams were resounding, and echoed through Saki's ears, making her smirk. "I thought you were the 'lady' out of your group, but that horrific howl ruined it all!" Saki burst out in laughter, earning a growl from Natalia. "I will defeat you!" she cried, standing up. "OPEN GATES OF THE DEFENDER AND ATTACKER, MAMORU AND KOGEKI!"

Natalia watched her spirits appear, knowing that what she was about to do, was bad for her health. "I call thee from the stars and beyond, and I combine you to become one~ Tentai no kumiawase!" Natalia panted, as her spirits glowed gold.

"I release thee from the stars and beyond, and I call the combination of light and dark, TAMASHI!"

Tamashi formed before her very eyes, as she felt her knees give way. "Go Tamashi...attack with...celes...tial...combin...ation..." she breathed in and out, being exhausted. Tamashi glowed gold, before attacking Saki, who FINALLY got a hit from Natalia. Saki screamed out in pain, before touching the newly formed spirit with her hand. Once she did, the spirit vanished.

"No..." Natalia whispered, "No, NO, NO!" she cried out.

"You are a weakling, candy floss!" Saki plainly spoke.

* * *

Nashi lay on her bed, holding up the photograph of her mother, "Hey mum, I got the best time in the skills test, and I played a really annoying virtual reality game, gosh I thought I was going to lose my necklace!" Nashi chuckled to herself, tears still forming in her chocolate brown orbs. "I never want to lose it, when I wear it, I feel like I still have some hope, that I can meet you, even if it's in a dream."I don't feel like fighting today, I just want to sleep...but I can't, a Fairy Tail mage never backs down from a challenge, right? You were in Fairy Tail once, am I right?" Nashi sighed, feeling a small breeze come into the room. "The Grand Magic Games are coming up, Dad and the others went to train - I don't get why Master doesn't automatically choose Dad, he's so strong! I hope we win this year...don't you? Or are you going to root for another guild?" The pinkette smiled, her mood brightening. "I wish you were here...the guild feels empty now, I don't know why I'm caring all of a sudden...but...but...I miss you, I love you, mum...there's not a single trace of you back at the guild, no one talks about you...there's no photos, or records...I'm sure there are though, but I think Mira has it...but mum...the thing that hurt me the most...was when Dad was talking about...getting a new mate...it's not possible right? I don't know much about mating...but you mate for life right, once...I don't understand why Dad wants this Lisanna to be a new mother for me!" Nashi's eyes stung, she tried to be strong and not cry, but she just gave in. "Do you even know this Lisanna, mum? Dad is just going to ruin everything...all my happiness that I have...he's so dense...why is he so stupid? But I guess his stupidity makes him my Dad...but...there's always a 'but'...isn't there? But...why can't...why can't I see my mum? It's not fair, how can a child cope without a mother?!" she cried, her eyed glassy. "I feel...pathetic...miserable..." she whispered. Nashi closed her eyes, slowly drifting off into the dream world...

**Nashi's Dream, Nashi's POV**

_I opened my eyes, have I been sleeping? I'm going to be late for...for...something, gosh I'm in a state! My hand went to my side and brought out my alarm clock, "9:23" I read out, sitting up straight. I stretched my arms; I can't wait to get back home, to Mum and Dad! I'm sure they are going to win the Grand Magic Games! "Hey Nashi!" I heard Renna call me, as she came into the room._

_"Yeah?" I replied, leaning over the edge of the bunk._

_"You got a letter from your mum!" she replied, holding out a white envelope._

_I grabbed the letter and ripped it open, it was true; my mum had written me a letter!_

_'Hey Nashi, how are you, my girl? Training is going along fine, but your Dad...well he obviously destroyed things! Fairy Tail's going to have to pay for that! Your uncle Gray also destroyed things, I don't believe after all these years, and they are still fighting! *chuckle*'_

_I laughed to myself._

_'So how have you been? Is training at camp too hard? If it is, you can always come home, I really am not sure if sending you to camp was a good birthday present, but you seemed to enjoy it! I hope you like it, you know your father, always wanting a fight! I'm glad you are really a strong mage, Nashi. I'm proud of you, and I got a letter telling me about your fight, that you are going to have; I give you my luck Nashi! I hope you win, and don't give up, a Fairy Tail mage, never backs down!'_

_I stared at the letter; I had a battle later on? I guess it slipped my mind! _

_'Be careful Nashi, and look after yourself! Are you doing your laundry, and more importantly, your hair? I don't want other kids to see my daughter's messy, bed hair in a battle! *laughs* I'm joking! Also, Silver is great, he's come along with us, too bad you couldn't come though, it seems like I'm not the only one who thinks that! Silver misses you like crazy, he's been waiting for a letter from you, girl, when are you going to send a letter to him? He doesn't sit still! But he cares for you, he misses you, I miss you, we all miss you, take care, and come back in one piece!_

_I love you Nashi, good luck!_

_From your mother'_

_I smiled to myself, my mum is the greatest! So I have to write a letter to Silver? Hang on...my mind's going fuzzy..._

**End of Dream No one's POV**

Nashi shot up, new and fresh tears sliding down her face..."Just a dream...just...a...dream...Nashi." she spoke, as her hand flew to her chest, touching her necklace. "It's there..." she breathed a sigh of relief, before climbing down her bunk to get ready for her battle. "It felt so real...I actually got that warm feeling you get when you have a mother..." she sniffed, her eyes turning red and puffy. "I wish it was real...rest in peace...mum..."

* * *

"No! I'm a Sabertooth mage, and I vowed to make them proud!" Natalia yelled, "I may be weak, but I do have strength, just not the thing YOU call strength! I have a heart, and I'm going to use it to defeat you!" she cried, feebly standing up.

"All talk is what you are! Stay down!" Saki yelled, sending more blades towards Natalia. Screams and more screams came from Natalia, as the poor girl hit the floor. "She's a girl right? All girls...love cute things...it may be stupid, but it's the only plan I have!" Natalia whispered, using all her strength to reach for a key.

"Open...gate of...the...C-Canis...Mi-nor...Nikola!" In a flash of golden light, the Canis Minor, known as 'Ripple', stood there, looking adorable.

As soon as Saki laid eyes on Ripple, her eyes became hearts, as she squealed like a pig, "Ooh so cute! So adorable!" she ran for Ripple and hugged her, tightly,

"Who's a little cutey wootey doggie snowman? Oh yes you are...yes you are!" she squealed.

"P-Puun...p...un..." chocked out poor Ripple, who was being squeezed to death.

"Sorry Ripple, just hang on!" encouraged Natalia.

"I give up-" began Saki.

"You do?!"

"-Only, if you me play with her, the next time I see you." replied Saki.

"Next time?" repeated Natalia, "Okay, I promise!" _I doubt I'm going to see her again..._

Saki nodded, freeing Ripple and brought Natalia's necklace to her. In a flash of green and blue light, Natalia found herself back in the changing rooms, with her friends. "Woaah..." she groaned, rubbing her temples."I feel so tired, how long was it?" she asked.

"About two hours." Sugo responded, yawning.

"Oh yeah Nat, here you go." Lauren smiled, handing Natalia a silver cylinder.

"My whip!" Natalia exclaimed, hugging Lauren, "Thank you."

"Well, I need a shower, I'm beat!" Emiko said, as everyone nodded.

"Yeah we should hurry; Natalia has her match in...hmm...half an hour." Haruka added.

"OOOOOOH!" whined Natalia, pouting. "I'm exhausted, I just _had_ a fight!" Anime tears poured out of her eyes, as her friends laughed.

**TBC...**

* * *

**So did you guys like it? Was it just me who found it weird? Well anyway, please leave a review, I really do appreciate it! Now time for some extra info about the girls!**

* * *

**Nashi: **_**She has brown eyes like her mother, and her hair is shorter than Natalia's. The girl in the cover is Nashi, when she was young, (Let's just say that). Nashi's fringe bit, of her hair is to the right, it's important in the story, because Natalia's fringe bit is to the left. Nashi is like her father, reckless, she's not tidy. Her Fairy Tail mark is red, and is on her right shoulder. She doesn't really have a specific hairstyle like Natalia; she just leaves it out, or has her hair in pigtails or has a side ponytail, like Lucy. Nashi is sporty and loves fighting like Natsu.**_

**Natalia: **_**She has hazel green eyes like Natsu and her hair is longer than Nashi's. Her hair is mostly in a braid that comes over her left shoulder. Her Sabertooth guild mark is dark blue and is on her right hand. She's lady-like and is sensible. She reads books, and doesn't like to fight much. She takes care of what she wears, and likes to look pretty no matter what the weather. However, Natalia can be reckless sometimes, and when she's in a fight, she always pulls out her best moves before seeing her opponent's strength. She's a lot like Lucy, and tries to be strong on the inside and outside, whereas Nashi is a total new person when she's alone, because she becomes softer.**_

* * *

**So I hope you now know some basic facts about the two. Please leave a review! **

**See ya guys, I'm out~!**


	8. Chapter 8: Magic Boosts!

**Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter! I AM FEELIN' THE FLOW (Yes i stole that from Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal) WITH THIS STORY! I'm kinda disappointed though, only **_**two**_** reviews for chapter 7. Come on guys! You can do WAY better than that! Anyway, sorry for postponing the battle again with another chapter, but I'm having a little writer's block with the battle, and I want to write a 4K chapter, so give me some luck, so I'm able to come up with something! So tomorrow is my birthday an I'm going to post a one shot for you guys, so I hope you guys'll check it out. It's a NaLu fanfiction and it's called, 'Behind Bars'. So on with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or The Parent Trap!**

Twin Mages Chap 8

Natalia slumped onto her bed, yawning. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and when she opened them, she was met with a pair of rosy pink eyes, staring directly at her. "AGH!" Natalia screamed, making Lauren fall backwards.

"Ouch..." she heard Lauren grumble. Natalia leaned over the side of the bunk, to see Lauren down and rubbing her backside. "Are you okay?" Natalia asked in concern, climbing down her bunk to check on her friend. She heard a quick 'Yeah' coming from Lauren, as she stood up straight.

"So why were you right in front of my face?" Natalia asked.

Lauren awkwardly laughed to herself, scratching the back of her head, "Well...I thought you were sleeping...and...Oh I don't have a reason..." she chuckled, smiling at Natalia.

"Uh-hu..." Natalia replied, slowly nodding her head. "Kay, I'm going to get changed for the battle." She said, walking off.

As soon as she arrived at the bathroom, she shut the door and locked it. She pressed her back against the door and slid downwards. "I'm screwed..." she whispered, "I don't want to fight."

Natalia felt weak and tired, she didn't want to go overboard using her magic, and she was out of strength. _I need an hour rest at least..._ she thought to herself, walking over to the sink. She rolled up her sleeve, revealing a small gash, just above her elbow, oozing out blood. She dabbed on a wet tissue, carefully wiping away the blood. Hissing out in pain, she ran the tap over her small wound. "I'm too tired, I can't fight, and I definitely know, that battling Nashi, I'm going to lose."

Putting a plaster over her cut, Natalia picked up her outfit that she was going to wear. She stripped out of her clothing and put on a red long sleeve top and wore a white body warmer on top, which had the Sabertooth guild mark printed on it, in purple. "It's going to be cold so I'll be warm in this." she muttered, putting on a navy blue skirt. She also put on a pair of black leggings and scarlet fringe boots. _Hopefully this is okay to move around in,_ she thought, attaching her keys to hey whip. She picked up a silver cylinder, which was her whip, and attached it to the right side of her belt. "That's now done, but I'm not in the fighting spirit after that fight with Saki, but I'm going to try my hardest!" Natalia said, getting into a fight position.

_Natalia, always try your best, yeah? Don't let us down!_

Sting's words echoed throughout her mind, as she smiled, "Master Sting, I won't let you down!" She unlocked the bathroom door and greeted her friends.

"You sure took your sweet time!" Sugo said, slapping her friend's back.

"Yeah sorry." Natalia let out a slight chuckle, "Come on guys, let take a look at the arena!"

"Sure! We'll be rooting for you, Nat! Make us proud!" Haruka cheered, following her friends out of the cabin.

"You can win Natalia, if you won against Saki, you can win against Nashi!" Emiko beamed. Natalia frowned, "Nashi is a fire DRAGON slayer, come on, and she's athletic, I have like 40 percent chance winning against her - or even less!"

"I heard about dragon slayers, I don't think she's a full dragon slayer yet, we're still young, so we're on about the same level of magic power." Lauren explained, as Mariko nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for your support guys; I really needed it after my battle with Saki." Natalia replied, "But I'm not sure if I can win in this state!"

"What state?" Sugo asked, as Natalia sighed.

"Saki injured me pretty badly," she answered, rolling up her sleeves, showing her cuts to her friends, who gasped in horror.

"Natalia, that must've hurt bad!" Emiko said.

"Sure did." she replied, covering up her cuts.

"You know, one of us can fill in for you, we're in good shape!" Haruka suggested.

"Yeah, Sugo or Emiko could fill in for you!" Lauren added.

Natalia shook her head, "This is my battle guys, I would love for one of you to fill in for me, but it's my battle and I don't want any of you to get hurt because I was a baby and couldn't fight!"

"Oh Natalia!" Mariko gushed, "Don't worry, we're your friends, and we're here for you no matter what!"

"Yeah, we'll support you all the time!" Sugo added.

"Girls, you're so kind," Natalia smiled, "But I'm going to fight, to make you guys proud!"

Lauren flung herself onto Natalia, hugging her, as everyone decided to join in, in the group hug. "We should think of a team name, for occasions like this!" Emiko suddenly said, as Lauren nodded in response.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Haruka smiled, yawning.

"Ugh, why is the match this late? I'm tired!" complained Natalia.

The rest of the girls laughed at Natalia. "What?" she replied in confusion.

"After all that talk about, 'This is my battle', you're complaining." Emiko chuckled.

"Oh well." Natalia gazed up at the star filled sky, staring at the stars, shimmering under the moonlight...

**[Flashback]**

_An eight year old Natalia ran into the Sabertooth guild hall, looking for her mother. "MUM!" she called, running past the guild master and Wendy. "Wendy, have you seen my mum?" she asked with hopeful eyes._

_"Sorry Natalia, your mum went out on a job with Minerva and Levy." Wendy replied. "Oh." Natalia plainly responded._

_"What's wrong?" Wendy asked._

_"Mum wasn't in a good condition to fight today...so why did she go out? And it's night-time!" Natalia muttered, with a sad look, "I'm worried."_

_Wendy smiled at the young girl, "Don't worry, she'll be just fine!" she replied._

_"Are you sure?" the young girl asked._

_"Yes, totally! When it's night time, stars come out, which makes Celestial magic strong and grow!" the blue haired mage explained._

_"Stars? But they're just things in the sky! How can they have magic?" Natalia asked, curious._

_"You see, Celestial magic is born from stars, it's the magic of stars! Star constellations become celestial spirits!" Wendy explained._

_"Oh, so with stars, Mum's spirits become stronger?" she asked._

_"Yeah, something like that." Wendy beamed, ruffling Natalia's short hair._

_Later that day, Lucy came into her daughter's bedroom, and found her wide awake. "Hey Natalia, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" she asked._

_Natalia ran to her mother and hugged her, "I was so worried about you, Mum!"_

_"I'm fine, darling!" Lucy chuckled, "What have you been doing?"_

_Natalia pulled her mother over to her window sill, and opened the window, to show her the view of stars. "They're so pretty; Wendy said that stars boost Celestial Spirit magic!" _

_Lucy smiled, noticing her daughter's Celestial spirit keys laid out under the starlight, "Yeah she's right, when using any type of Celestial Magic under starlight, your magic becomes stronger, but for only that time." Lucy replied, "It was really helpful today, when I was out on the job, I felt really tired, but when I saw the stars, they gave me strength and we finished the job in no time!"_

_"Wow that sounds amazing, I want to try it one day!" Natalia said, gazing up at the stars. _

**[End of flashback]**

Natalia gasped, standing still and gazing up at the sky. _That's how I'm going to get energy!_ she smiled and put out her arms, "Oh stars of the night sky, shining with the moon, lend me magic and strength!" Natalia whispered, as her friends gave her odd looks. Natalia glowed white, her body surrounded in a white light. Suddenly, the stars glowed bright and were sending a small trail of light towards Natalia. The pinkette's eyes turned white, as she received some energy from a few stars. After a few seconds, Natalia turned back to normal, smiling, "I feel much better!" She turned to see a small crowd of girls, staring at her. "What was that...Nat?" Emiko finally spoke.

"Oh, it's something that I learnt..." she laughed sheepishly, "It gave me strength and magic power, so I'm ready to go!" Natalia replied, earning smiles from her team. "Let's go!" Sugo cried.

* * *

Nashi came out of the bathroom, wearing an aqua green tank top and a pair of dark blue shorts and blue trainers, with pale red leg warmers. "I'm all fired up!"

Nashi's friends stared at her, with a look of disgust, "Nashi, it's not summer, we're in the middle of winter and you're wearing clothes...like that!" Nagisa spoke.

"You're going to get cold!" Renna added.

"No I'm not, I'm a fire mage, and I don't get cold," Nashi replied, mumbling the rest, "Much..."

"Still, you can catch a cold!" Teru said.

"I can move properly like this!" Nashi replied.

"You might as well wear your panties instead!" Asami glared at Nashi, making her grab a hoodie and put it on. "There, happy?" Nashi replied.

Her friends nodded in approval, as Nashi made her way to the door. _To be honest, I don't feel like fighting after that dream..._ Nashi sighed; she didn't feel like herself, she felt empty and energy less. "I don't think I'm going to make it through the whole night," she mumbled, closing her eyes as she leaned against the wall.

"Don't fall asleep Nashi!" yelled Renna, shaking her friend.

"I'm tired!" the dragon slayer whined.

"You need to win this fight, you're our team leader!" Renna replied.

"I know, I know!" Nashi replied, "I just...I just feel sick."

"Sick?!" exclaimed Asami, "You can't go out there, feeling sick!"

"Calm down Asami!" Teru said, handing Nashi a glass of water, "It's probably just nerves!"

Nashi gulped, "Yeah...nerves..." she repeated, feeling uneasy with those words. She stayed at the back of her group, on their journey to the arena. For the first time, Nashi felt nervous for her battle, yes she was confident that her magic was stronger than Natalia's, but she felt sick and tired. She didn't feel like she was in a state for battle, and she didn't have much energy, after walking a long way from her cabin to the arena. "Nashi! Catch up!" she heard Emily call from the distance, "This is your fight, not ours!"

"Right...my fight..." Nashi whispered, "I need to do my best!"

**[Flashback]**

A young Nashi (precisely 8 years old sat) and watched Master Makarov make a speech about the S-Class trials. She smiled, watching her father on stage with Silver's father. "This year, 6 of you will be chosen to take part in the S-class trials on Tenrou Island!" Makarov began, earning a few cheers from guild members.

Nashi turned to her side to see Asuka sitting beside her. "Hey Asuka!" Nashi smiled. "Hey Nashi." she replied, blankly.

"Are you okay?" Nashi asked.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous." she replied, "I want to take part this year, I've never been chosen before, even though I always try my best." she sighed.

"Don't worry Asuka, my dad said to always try your best and eve-" Nashi was cut off when Master Makarov announced the six people.

"The six, lucky mages are...Droy,"

"Haha, finally man!" Jet laughed, slapping Droy's back.

"Romeo,"

"Yes! I have a chance to go against Natsu!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Max,"

"Man, I was so close last year, and now I'm coming back stronger!"

"Please pick me, please!" Asuka pleaded.

Nashi looked at Asuka, "you are going to get picked, just have patience!" Nashi replied.

"Laki,"

"Damn it!" Asuka cursed, sighing after hearing the fifth name.

"And the sixth person is...Asuka!" Makarov announced. Asuka smiled, pumping her fist in the air. "Yes!"

Young Nashi smiled at Asuka's childish behaviour, "Dad said eating fire gives us fire dragon slayers more energy and magic, do you have some sort of power up, Asuka?" Nashi asked.

Asuka grinned, "Nah, I just need ammo. I use gun magic like my parents." Asuka explained, as Nashi nodded.

Mirajane came up to the two with a tray of flaming food, "Hey Nashi, I have fire food for you, it'll make you feel better!" She flashed her a big smile, as she set Nashi's food down in front of her.

"Thank you Aunt Mira!" Nashi replied, watching the bar maid walk off.

"Ah, I heard you have a cold Nashi, are feeling okay?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, Silver accidently drowned me in ice and water, boy it was cold!" Nashi smiled, taking a bite out of her fire cookie. Small flames surrounded the biscuits and other foods that were on the tray. As soon as the flames were sucked away by Nashi, the young dragon slayer felt better. "I'm all fired up!" she said, setting her fist alight. She jumped up and ran around the guild, feeling alive and awake once again.

**[End of Flashback]**

"Fire..." muttered Nashi, catching up with her friends.

"Fire?" Nagisa asked, confused.

"Oh...it's nothing..." Nashi muttered, feeling her stomach churn.

"Are you okay Nashi?" Renna asked, "You kinda look...ill."

"Er, I'm fine..." Nashi replied, looking away, her bangs covering her brown orbs.

"Hey guys, the arena looks so cool!" Emily yelled.

The arena was turned into a huge pool, surrounded with flames. In the centre of the pool were two pillars, with a small platform. Seeing fire, Nashi's eyes flickered. She ran sprinted over to the sides and started to suck in the flames.

Her friends watch her, mouths hanging open. "What is she doing?" Teru asked.

Nashi looked up and at her friends, "Boosting my strength and magic." she answered.

"Eating fire? Are you even allowed to power up before the match?" Asami asked.

"If Natalia is boosting her magic, I can too." Nashi replied, enjoying the hot flames."How - what? Natalia is boosting her magic?" Renna asked, confused.

Nashi pointed into the distance, pointing at Natalia who was glowing white.

"Oh." was all her friends could reply, causing Nashi to chuckle.

Once all the fire around the pool was devoured, Nashi headed over to the entrance of the arena, where Asuna stood. All the teams were present and were cheering. "Hello and good evening, or good night, to you all." she spoke. "Please can Nashi Dragneel and Natalia Heartfilia come to the front?"

Both Nashi and Natalia walked over to Asuna, nervous. "This battle will not be like any other fight; you will be standing on those pillars and fighting. The one who falls into the pool, lose. You can use any type of magic." Asuna explained, earning a nod from the two pink heads. "The winner will earn ten points for their team, and the loser will get no points. If you both manage to fall in, or are still on the pillar after the 20 minutes are up, drawing, you will earn 5 points each."

"Oh..." Natalia muttered, she knew it was going to be difficult.

"The platforms you will be standing on are big enough for you to move, jump and dodge. A spell has been cast so anyone with a fear of heights or any issues, are on equal terms with their opponent. Am I clear?"

Nashi and Natalia nodded, feeling nervous. They were transported to a pillar each and got themselves ready.

"You may begin on the count of three...one..." Asuna counted down, as Natalia reached down for a key and her whip.

"Two..."

Nashi set her fist alight, ready to fight.

"Three!" as soon as the number was heard, a bell chimed, signalling it was time to start.

"Fire dragon-"

"Open, gate of the-"

**TBC...**

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I just skipped some of Asuna's explanation because I wasn't bothered. Please leave a review guys! I would like to know how I can improve on my story, so leave a review and tell me how i can, thanks! And Hargeon Camp is coming to an end in a few chapters...**

**And a HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! It's amazing how time flies...**

**See ya guys, I'm out!~**


	9. Chapter 9: Twin Fight!

**Hello. I know I said it would take me a month to update, but look guys, I found a new way to update quicker, I'm so happy! So what's up and stuff? My half term break starts next week and I hope to get and update done!**

**A big thank you to Amthystfairy1, for the great ideas and suggestions you have given me!**

**So please a leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT.**

Chapter 9

**[Natalia POV]**

I felt my stomach churn, my hands shake and my breathing go uneven - I was nervous. I didn't like fighting, but when I had to, I did. I wasn't really listening to Asuna; I just heard the main things. I needed a strategy plan. I felt my body tingle and I found myself appear on a platform, opposite to Nashi. I gulped, here goes nothing...

**[Nashi POV]**

I felt better after eating fire, the bottom of stomach was burning and I felt alive. I looked over to Natalia, who looked nervous, I felt like laughing. I could see her hand slightly shake and the expression you make when you feel like puking. I kept myself calm, by breathing. Gosh, I was acting like I haven't fought before. I'm going to win this; I'm going to make everyone proud! I'm all fired up!

****[No one POV]****

As soon as the bell chimed, Natalia pulled out a key and put it outwards, "I'll make the first move!" Natalia spoke, "Open, gate of the dark ballerina, Cori!"  
Natalia turned to Nashi, seeing her giggling. "What?"  
"How much do you love fashion? I mean, this is a battle, not a party!" Nashi snickered.  
"Oh yeah? Well, we're not at a beach, we're in a fight!" Natalia retorted.  
"Well whatever, fire at me!" Nashi beamed.  
"Go Cori, go!" Natalia put out her hand, signalling Cori to attack.

Cori spread out her wings and shot feathers towards Nashi. "Pfft, feathers can't harm me!" Nashi scoffed, but as soon as she said that, she winced in pain. "Fire dragon, iron fist!" She hit the feathers backwards with her fire. She batted them away with her flames, succeeding. "Is that all you've got? After your little power up?" Nashi asked.

Natalia smirked, "No, that was just our starter." She drew out another key, before saying, "You're not going to attack?"  
"Fire dragon ROAR!" Nashi yelled, releasing flames out towards Natalia. Cori vanished, as Natalia stuck a key outwards. "Open, gate of the bounce back mirror, Vanity!" Vanity appeared in the nick of time, to send Nashi's flames, back towards her. "Few, that was close," Natalia whispered, getting over the shock.  
Natalia watched Nashi, much to her amazement; she stood still, as if she wasn't aware of her flames being sent back_. Isn't she going go to defend herself?_

As Nashi's own flames surrounded her, she smiled, only feeling slight warmth. "If you were wondering, I'm IMMUNE to fire." she called out, emphasising the word, _'Immune'_.

Natalia looked downwards, "I can see that..." she mumbled, "Vanity, return!"  
"This is boring, Natalia this is not a fight! It's like you're taking this lightly!" Nashi whined, "Haven't you ever fought against someone? Someone strong, like a dragon slayer?"  
_Cocky._ Natalia huffed, "F.Y.I., I have fought against someone stronger than you, a Guild Master actually, and I actually did lots of damage!" She boasted, referring to Sting, as Nashi scoffed. "Yeah, probably the Guild Master of 'Weakly Duckling!'" she laughed.

"Sting Eucliffe, master of Sabertooth! I fought against him!" Natalia retorted.  
"Fire dragon: Wing Attack!" Nashi jumped into the air, and swung her arms backwards, sending out flames towards Natalia.  
Unaware, Natalia felt her skin burn against the fire, but to her amazement, it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, _Asuna must have cast a spell to decrease pain,_ she thought.

Not wanting her clothes to burn away, Natalia called out another spirit, "Open, Gate of the Shape shifter, Senshi!" When Senshi appeared, Nashi noticed that she was like a ghost - transparent - but noticeable. "Senshi...copy Nashi's magic and...And go into my body!" Natalia ordered, as Senshi frowned.  
"Natalia, are sure you want me to inside your body, you are not ready for it." Senshi replied.  
"Do it, please." Natalia breathed out, as Senshi nodded and disappeared inside of Natalia, and turned her into Nashi.

In the crowd, watching were the friends of the two pinkettes. "A spirit is going to go inside her?" Emiko said, as Nagisa nodded.  
"Yeah, and now she's turned into Nashi!" Asami exclaimed.  
"Hey...guys, Natalia doesn't look any different, except for the length of her hair." Renna suddenly stated.

The other girls turned to scrutinise Natalia more carefully, and noticed that Renna was right. However, Lauren ignored the rest of the girls, screaming, "COME ON NATALIA! BRING HER DOWN, YEAH!" she jumped into the air, holding a huge poster, that read, _'GO, GO NATALIA! WIN, WIN, WIN!'_

* * *

Natalia felt like screaming, as she felt her spirit go inside of her and change her image. She only felt a small amount of pain, but it felt like her mouth and throat were on fire. "Should've known...you're a fire mage..." Natalia coughed out. _My body feels so hot...  
_

Nashi smirked, "Well, you should've thought of that before you turned into me." She jumped into the air, "Fire dragon: Crushing Fang!"  
Natalia stepped back, her eyes glued on the fire coming her way, _Come on Natalia, you've seen one of her attacks, just use one! _She thought before saying, "Fire Dragon...ROAR!" Natalia's mouth felt hot, as it opened, releasing fire.  
The two attacks collided, and turned to smoke. Meanwhile, Natalia felt like drowning her mouth in the pool water, "So hot, so hot!"

"Geez, you can't even manage my own body or magic!" Nashi stated, "Fire dragon claw! Talon!" She sent out the two attacks when Natalia was unfocused.

Natalia, seeing the flames, stood still, "Do it like she does it, you're immune to fire in this body..." she whispered. As soon as the flames hit her, all she felt were tingles all over 'her' body.

_It's not fair like this, using the same magic...it'll end in a draw if we continue like this...and I can't let that happen!_ Nashi thought, leaping over to Natalia's platform, with a flaming fist.

"I won't let us draw or let you win!" she spoke, "Why don't you use your OWN magic?! Instead of copying MINE? Instead of using MY strength?" She punched her on her cheek, before receiving a punch. "Do you want to win with someone else's magic or your magic? Or are you ASHAMED of your magic, that's why you copy others?"

Natalia felt angry, "Shut up! I'm proud of my celestial spirits!"  
"Then why use another type of magic?! You're ashamed of your spirits, that they're not strong enough to win a battle! That's why you don't like to fight!" Nashi replied.

"My spirits ARE strong, we grow in power together! But no way in hell am I ashamed of my spirits, my own magic! If I was, then I would be ashamed of my own mother!" Natalia shouted.  
"Then show me, show everyone that you can fight with your spirits, or are you a coward?!" Nashi retorted.  
"Senshi, return!" In a flash of golden sparkles, Natalia turned back into herself. "I am not ashamed of my spirits, so don't you dare say that!" she growled, getting out her whip. She shook it slightly, before it glowed.  
"Then why are you using a whip?!" Nashi asked.  
"You don't know how it feels, having a holder-type magic, not being able to attack with your own magic! I don't use my spirits; I like to fight beside them, with my own offence power!" Natalia spoke, hitting Nashi's leg with her whip.  
Nashi dodged the whip but lost her balance and fell over the side. Fortunately, Nashi landed on a bigger platform, which was big enough for the two to battle on.

* * *

Emily squeaked when she saw Nashi fall over the side by managed to breathe after seeing her land on another platform.  
"That was so close!" commented Renna.  
"Mhm." Nagisa nodded in agreement.

"Why did Natalia change back? I mean she could have won!" whined Lauren.  
"Not when Nashi is immune to fire." Emiko replied.  
"Nashi did a whole of talking; I wonder how big that brain of hers is." muttered Sugo.  
"Hey, Nashi's not stupid if that's what you're trying to say!" Asami yelled.  
"Yeah and mind your own business!" Sugo replied.  
"You're just a waste of ti-" Asami's eyes widened when a sword was pointed at her neck.  
"I don't want a fight here, yeah? Let's just cheer on our friends, instead of insulting the other side!" Emiko said, lowering her sword.  
"Don't go waving that thing around, you can hurt someone!" muttered Sugo.  
"Let's just get back to the fight."

* * *

Natalia walked over to the side of the platform, bending over to see Nashi standing on her feet.  
"Well aren't you going to fight, tiger?" Nashi asked, setting her fists alight.  
"Humph!" Natalia jumped down onto the platform, to meet a fiery punch. Her hazel orbs widened before she moved her head just in time. The long pink haired girl clenched her teeth before reaching down to her belt and pulling a key outwards.

"Fire dragon...talon!" Nashi swiped her hand towards Natalia, only managing to cut some of her hair as she ducked.  
"My hair~" Natalia whined, holding strands of uneven hair.  
"Look before you act!" Nashi spoke, unexpectedly, slamming her fist into Natalia's back.

The celestial mage screeched before coughing and taking steps forwards. "That hurt!" She said, "Open gate of the- my key!" Natalia's eyes widened, as Nashi hit Natalia's hand, making the silver key fly out of her grasp.  
"Awe, too bad!" Nashi said, sarcastically, before something made her yelp.  
"Gotcha!" Natalia smiled, her whip wrapped around both Nashi's legs.  
"I can just burn it off." Nashi replied.  
"Oh yeah?" questioned Natalia, as tugged on her whip. The small movement caused the whip to tighten around the dragon slayer's feet and pull her downwards.

"Oof!" Nashi hit the ground, but because her hands were free, she prevented her face from harm.  
"Now you're down, I can-"  
"Hey Natalia." Nashi spoke suddenly. Natalia looked down at the ground, to see Nashi drawing a circle on the platform with her fire. As soon as the circle was completed, the small segment fell into the water below.  
"I can do that around your feet, and its bye, bye Natalia!" Nashi explained, smirking.  
Natalia took a step back, unintentionally, releasing the hold of the whip around Nashi. As soon as her legs were free, she jumped up and lunged towards Natalia, tackling her to the ground. "You slimy...lizard!" Natalia spoke, as Nashi pinned her to the platform.  
"I'm going to win this...not you..." Nashi whispered.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"What's up with you saying 'Oh yeah'?" Nashi asked, before she felt something hard hit her head. In pain, she moved back and off Natalia, who was rubbing her head and standing up.  
"That was playing dirty!" Nashi shot at her.  
"Yeah, like I was the one drilling holes into the platform!" Natalia shot back.

"I've had enough of you!" Natalia and Nashi, slowly, moved apart from each other.  
"Yeah, same here!"  
"Open, gate of the defender and attacker: Mamoru and Kogeki!" Two strong and scary spirits appeared in front of Natalia, as she smirked. "I don't want to play around anymore!"

"Oh big moves huh?" Nashi asked.  
Natalia closed her eyes and focused all her magic energy on the two spirits standing before her, _"I call thee from the stars and beyond, and I combine you to become one, Tentai no Kumiawase! And I release thee from the stars and beyond, and I call upon the combination of light and dark: Tamashi!" __**(Lame I know.)**_

Kogeki and Mamoru glowed bright gold, blinding Nashi, as they merged together, into one.

Nashi's mouth hung open, in amazement, as she started to feel a shiver run down her spine, "No...I can't be afraid; I'm much stronger than her!" Nashi whispered, _What...How strong is Tamashi?!_

The crowd automatically died down, and watched silently.

_I can't do this...it's the second time I've done this...my magic is going to leave a strain on my body...I haven't even mastered this yet!_ Worried Natalia, as she felt slight dizziness. Sting's words echoed loudly inside her head making her snap back to reality.

"Ready?!" asked Nashi, "Let's see who's big move ends the match!"  
"Oh you've got a big move?" Natalia replied sarcastically.  
_That's right...dragon slayer's secret art...but I haven't even...tried this out...this can go totally wrong..._ Worried Nashi. "No! I'm a Fairy Tail mage and I'll do my very best, if I lose, then so be it!" she muttered, clenching her fist.

"Go Tamashi, attack with Celestial Force!"  
"Dragon slayer's secret art: Crimson, Fiery Phoenix Blade!"

The two attacks were full of magic energy, as they neared each other...

* * *

"Nashi's going to win!" Renna boasted.  
"Pfft, there's no way celestial force will lose against plain old fire!" Haruka retorted.  
"It's just plain ol' light, Nashi can take it!" Nagisa added.  
"Plain old light? Come on, your head must be messed up if you think that's just plain light!" Emiko spoke.  
"There's nothing wrong with my head, lime head!" Nagisa shot back.  
"What happened with not fighting?" sighed Lauren, "We need go cheer our friends on!"  
"Why did we even choose to stand near you guys?" scoffed Asami.  
"Because you can't get enough of us!" Smirked Sugo, before getting hit by ball of light. "What was that for?!"  
Nagisa smiled, blowing her finger. "Hmm...A treat of our strength?"  
"So you wanna fight?" Emiko asked, positioning her hand beside her belt, to pull out a weapon.  
"This is a battle, so why don't we battle right here and right now!" Teru spoke.  
"You're on!" Emiko, Sugo, Haruka, Lauren and Mariko said altogether.

* * *

_"GO TAMASHI, ATTACK WITH CELESTIAL FORCE!"  
"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART: CRIMSON, FIERY PHEONIX BLADE!"_

As soon as Nashi attacked, she felt a rush of adrenaline. She watched the two attacks collide, and as soon as they did, there was a huge explosion of celestial magic and fire.

The crowd gasped in amazement.

"No...It didn't work..." Natalia whispered, falling to her knees. Her clothes were slightly torn and she bad a few cuts here and there. However, Nashi was still standing; her body was on fire, as she ran at Natalia. Natalia's eyes widened.  
_I'm going to lose like this..._ She stood up with all her might, but only to be knocked down by Nashi and her flames. _Is this it?_ she thought, as she felt her eyes water. "No..." she whispered, feeling Nashi punch her.

Everything felt as if it was in slow motion, as she felt her foot slip. Her mouth slightly parted as she let out a small gasp. Thinking quickly, she sent her whip to wrap around Nashi's legs.

Feeling her flames touch Natalia, Nashi couldn't help but smile. _I might actually win this!_ She grinned, as she put more force onto her attack, _Just a little more and she's over the edge!_ Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her legs and pulled them together, making her fall on top of Natalia.

"Oof!" Nashi landed on Natalia, her flames totally gone. Natalia hit her head on the side of the platform, breathing heavily. Her head felt sore and she felt tired and exhausted. She inwardly smiled; _I still have a chance..._

Nashi huffed, getting off Natalia, but falling backwards, due to the whip around her legs. Natalia walked over to Nashi and smiled. She extended her hand towards her to help her up.  
"As if!" scoffed Nashi, hitting her hand. The celestial mage staggered backwards, only to be attacked with fire.  
"I was only trying to be nice!" She muttered, tightening the grip around the fire mage's legs.  
"Let go of my legs!" Nashi groaned.  
"Nope." Natalia simply replied, "How am I supposed to win, if I let you go?"  
"That's the thing, you're not meant to win." Nashi answered, punching Natalia with a flaming fist. _What would happen, if I killed her, accidently...?_ Nashi shook her head and jumped into the air, her legs still tied. She did a back flip in mid air, and since Natalia was holding the other end of the whip, she was being pulled upwards.

"Argh." Natalia feet were dragged around as Nashi continued to jump and 'fly'.  
"Let go!" She breathed out, tripping over her feet.  
"How am I supposed to win if I do?" Nashi smirked, "And, your whip is the one that is around my legs!"  
Natalia grumbled, "Yeah, yeah."

Suddenly, and idea flew into her head. She tightened her grip around her whip and used all her might to stop herself from being dragged around. Breathing in and out, she flung her hand forward, causing Nashi to be flown around with it. She could feel her muscles being pulled, as she moved her whip around.

"I've got control now!" she boasted, as she swung her whip in random directions.  
"No, I can't lose like this!" Nashi growled, as she hit the floor. "No!"  
_No, no! This is for my guild, my dad, my mum! I can't lose, I CAN'T!_ She shook her head, and growled.

"C'mon, you're finished!" Natalia spoke, "Go, Tamashi, attack with _Rising Sun...Slash!_"  
Nashi's eyes widened, as she saw Tamashi come towards her. "No..."

_Nashi...don't worry, believe in yourself and let you inner flame shine!  
_  
A sweet feminine voice said in her mind.

"Inner...flame?" she whispered to herself, as she felt the whip loosening around her feet. _This is my chance!_ She leapt up into the air, with courage and determination, burning inside her. She set her sight on the golden light, coming towards her, "Let your inner flame shine!"

She closed her eyes, as she concentrated all her magic, unaware, she was glowing gold and orange. She opened her eyes, revealing her now glowing eyes._ "Dragon Slayer's, Inner Flame: Starry Flame Wave!" _

Natalia watched Nashi, watching all her magic being centred into one attack. "Is that..." She squinted her eyes, "That looks like...Celestial...magic..." she whispered. She shook her head in denial, "No, it's...just my head playing games!"

_"Dragon Slayer's Inner Flame: Starry Flame Wave!"_ Nashi yelled, she put her hands together and pulled them apart, slowly, creating a sphere of energy that got bigger once she sent it towards her opponent.

Fear. Fear took over Natalia, as she didn't know what to do. "I didn't know how strong kids could be..." she whispered, taking a step back."What would my mum do in a situation like this?" Not having enough time to think over her actions, she pulled out a key, "Disband Tamashi! Defend Mamoru!"

As soon as Mamoru appeared, Natalia pulled out her whip, only having a couple of seconds to act. Due to the bright light coming from Nashi, Natalia had to squint as she flung her whip forward, wrapping it around the dragon slayer's legs and pulled her downwards.

However, the whip wrapped around the Nashi's legs, unnoticed, as the dragon slayer was focusing all her magic energy.

"Aaargh!" Natalia was hit directly by Nashi, who was on fire. Natalia knew the battle was over, as she felt herself fall, but she still had her grip on her whip.

Nashi smiled, seeing Natalia fall, as she stood on the edge of the platform. Suddenly, something pulled her over the edge and she fell into the water.

_ *DING, DING, DING*_

"The match is now over! Nashi and Natalia have both drawn!" Asuna exclaimed. There were cheers and claps, but the sound that was the loudest was coming from a group of 10, screaming and pulling each other's hair.

"Renna, let go!" Lauren hissed, as her hair was being pulled. "You're ruining my hair!"  
"If anything, I'm making it better!" she sneered, flipping her wavy blonde hair. "Come on, everyone knows that I have the best hair!"  
"How dare you, your hair looks like a flattened banana!" Lauren retorted.

"You're so weak!" Emiko said, her hands on Nagisa's shoulder, pushing her back.  
"Say that to my face, lime hair!" She growled, head butting Emiko.

Asuna's eyes widened, "Security!" She called out, as a couple of strong men walked over to the girls.

_Need to swim to the top,_ thought Nashi as she felt tired. _That last attack took all my strength! _Her brown orbs landed on an unconscious Natalia, her body lying on the bottom of the pool. _That's right...she can't swim...and I knocked her out! I should be the winner!_

Nashi continued to stare at Natalia, before she walked over **(THE POOLS ONLY 2 METRES DEEP)** to her and picked her up. Natalia opened an eye, feeling too weak to move, "N-Nashi..." small air bubbles flew out of her mouth.  
Nashi grabbed her hand and swam to the surface, and began breathing.

"What were you doing down there, I thought I knocked you out!" she exclaimed.  
"Yeah you did," Natalia replied sarcastically.  
"Staying underwater, without any air is no joke, yeah? It's dangerous!" Nashi added.  
"Why do you even care? Just a couple of minutes ago, you were dissing me!" Natalia replied.  
"We're friends aren't we? I mean, we've had a battle, doesn't that make us friends, and even if we're not on good terms, I'd still like to be friends." Nashi admitted, blushing slightly.  
"Friends?" Natalia repeated. "_Friends?_ You're joking right? You call that 'being friends'?" questioned Natalia, pointing to their group of friends, arguing and fighting.  
"Well..."  
"Nashi, it's only been, what, 2-3 days, since us being here, and you want to be friends? What happened to us being from rival guilds, huh? What happened to beating each other?" Natalia asked.  
"We're not from rival guilds, we're from ALLIED guilds, don't you see that?" Nashi questioned.  
"That close friendship we had between our guilds, was broken long ago! And I don't want to be friends with someone who disses me and my family and friends." Natalia answered, climbing out of the pool.  
"You're wrong..." Nashi whispered, following behind.

* * *

Since that day, Nashi and Natalia had grown even more distant, their friend groups ignoring each other. 2 months had passed and the Grand Magic Games had just begun, Sabertooth in first place with 10 points, followed by Fairy Tail, with 9 points. This year, Fairy Tail had only one team, and the guild that had come 8th place in the preliminary rounds had been a new guild, called Ivy Wolves.

There had been tension between the two girls, who wanted their respective guilds to win. They would argue, fight or just ignore each other, whenever they encountered.

"Fairy Tail is going to win, this year." Nashi stated.  
"Who says? Sabertooth is, we're the only guild who had the title for seven years straight, with Fairy Tail coming last!" Natalia boasted.  
"That was like 20 years ago!" Nashi retorted, only to be ignored.  
"Shut up."

Not only were Natalia and Nashi ignoring each other, but their teams were too.

"We're sitting here, pipsqueaks." Nagisa growled, one morning in the breakfast hall.  
"We were here first, and you don't own this table." Emiko answered, casually.  
"Who says we have to, everyone knows it's ours." Nagisa replied, flipping her hair.  
"Just shut up, and get lost." Lauren spoke.  
"Hey candy floss, move your sheep somewhere else." Renna stated, pointing to Natalia, the team leader of her group.  
"Like your team leader isn't bubblegum." Natalia replied.  
"Why don't you just get lost already?" Renna groaned.  
"We can't, and do you know why? It's because we know this place, it'd be hard to get lost in a place you know from head to toe!" Natalia answered, only to be hit by a bowl of custard.

So that's how things were...

**TBC...**

* * *

**DUN, DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! ABOUT 2 MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL NATALIA AND NASHI LEAVE CAMP, THANK GOD! So I hope you liked that, it took me about two months to write it, very disappointing. But please leave a review if you want an update by next week!**

**See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10: Twin Pranks!

**Hey guys! I'm totally feeling the flow with this story! I have the next two chapters after this written out already, which may be out on Friday and Sunday or Monday? Sorry, the next few chapters are going to be short, about 2 thousand words, but don't worry. (I don't what about)  
**

**So I've put up a poll on my profile page about a new fanfiction I'm planning to write. I want to know what you guys think the ship should be, even though I have a basic idea. So on with the- actually I forgot something. There are going to a couple of times skips coming up, and I suck at them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT.**

Chapter 10

Time at Hargeon Camp flew by very quickly, and the girls, Natalia and Nashi, weren't even talking to each other, since the last day of the Grand Magic Games, in which Sabertooth had become number 1, with the help of new, stronger mages. Even though Nashi and Natalia were rivals, their guilds had a close friendship with each other, even if they hardly contacted each other.

It was the last week of Hargeon Camp, and the girls were free to do whatever they liked. Natalia and her friends were doing some baking, whilst Nashi and her friends were hanging out in the playground. Both girls had become stronger since their first day at camp, and they had, had a lot of fun.

**# In the Food Room**

Natalia was humming softly to herself, whilst mixing a bowl of cake batter. Her hair was tied into a neat pony tail and she wore a simple blue dress and red sandals, along with a black and white, chequered apron. Spring was here, and everyone felt relaxed and calm.

"This cake is going to be great." she muttered, making sure that there were no lumps in her batter.  
"Natalia, can you help me with the whipped cream?" whined Lauren, holding a bowl of cream.  
Natalia turned to face her blonde haired friend, before frowning. "Lauren, you don't put in sprinkles and chocolate chips, when you're making the cream! And you certainly do not put strawberry sauce!" The pink haired girl face palmed, before setting her bowl to the side to help her friend.  
"Well, I wanted it to taste nice!" Lauren grinned.  
"Let's start over, shall we?" Lauren nodded.

A woman with long, pale blue hair tied in a high pony tail walked in. She had rosy pink eyes, and was wearing a crimson wrap dress. "Do any of you, girls, need help?" She smiled warmly before setting her eyes on Natalia."Natalia."  
Natalia turned around, "Who are you; I've never seen you before." She blurted out.  
The lady giggled, "You once made a promise with me, right? You fought against me before."  
Natalia tilted her head, in confusion, "Really? I can't remember."  
"I'm Saki, remember me?" She laughed.  
Natalia's eyes widened, "You're Saki? Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed.  
"I work here, with Asuna." Saki explained, "I'm one of the many supervisors."  
"That's cool." The celestial mage nodded, processing the information.  
"So do you remember our promise?" Saki asked, her eyes had anime stars in them.  
"Our promise?" she repeated, "...Oh yeah! I remember, you wanted to play with Ripple."  
Saki nodded.  
"But aren't you a bit...old...for that?" wondered Natalia.  
"Old? I'm only 19!" exclaimed Saki, catching Lauren's attention.  
"Well...if you say so. Just give me a sec." The pinkette replied, looking for her key. She walked into a clear space, before putting her key outwards, "Open, gate of the Canis Minor, Nikola!"  
In a poof of magic, Ripple stood there, wearing a basic, purple and pink, striped dress. "Pun, Puun!"  
Saki grinned before hugging the little dog, to death. Natalia only giggled at the sight, before going back to her cake making.

"Saki? Isn't she that one that asked us so many riddles, a while back?" Lauren asked, curious.  
"Mhm." Natalia nodded, glancing over at her celestial spirit.  
"Can you trust her?" Lauren asked, "I mean, she might be acting!"  
"Well...I don't know, but I guess she's telling the truth."

Unexpectedly, Sugo and Emiko ran into the room, holding a small envelope. "Natalia, Lauren, Haruka, Mariko!" They called, as Natalia poured her cake mixture into a cake tin.  
"Yeah? What's the matter?" Lauren asked, as the six friends gathered into a small circle.  
"We...have been... invited to a...party!" panted Sugo, with her hands placed just above her knees.  
"Did you run all the way, just to tell us?" Haruka asked, as Emiko nodded. "Well we were going to head back in half an hour, couldn't you have waited?"  
"Oh yeah..." Emiko handed Natalia the envelope, in which she opened.

Inside was a sheet of paper, it was decorated with glitter and multi coloured stars. "_'To the Team Leader of Celestial Beams_ **(Their team name).** _You and your team have successfully graduated at Hargeon Camp. It has been a pleasure to help train you. You have been invited to the Graduation Party for all girls at this camp. The party starts at__6pm__, please come and have fun. Signed Asuna.'_" Natalia read aloud.  
"That's cool. We can party all night."  
"But won't Nashi and her friends be there?" Lauren asked, as the girls frowned.  
"I've just got that paint out of my hair; I'm not going if they're going." Haruka huffed.  
"And Nagisa is lucky I didn't slice her down!" Emiko added.  
"And so is Teru, her and her stupid flowers, I would have shredded them like paper!" Sugo growled.  
"Emily's lucky her brain is still working!" Mariko spoke, crossing her arms.  
"Renna should be happy that I haven't ripped her extensions out yet!" Lauren added, angrily.  
"And my hair has finally grown back!" Natalia stated, touching some of her uneven strands of hair, remembering her battle with Nashi.  
"That's it, we're not going." Emiko announced.  
"What?!" Natalia exclaimed.  
"You heard me. We're. NOT. Going!" Emiko replied.  
"Why not?" Natalia asked.  
"Are you saying you want to see that cocky dragon slayer, and her minions?" Emiko questioned.  
"No way!" The celestial mage replied.  
"Then it's settled, we're not going. We're staying behind." Sugo said.  
"And I have a great idea of what to do..." Emiko smirked.  
**  
****# In the playground.**

Nashi hung upside down, from the monkey bars. "I'm so bored."  
"Bored? How can you be bored on a lovely spring's day?" Renna asked, lying down on the grass, as the breeze blew gently.  
"There's nothing to do..." whined the dragon slayer, before sitting upright.  
"Well, we're attending that party in 3 hours. That should give us something to do." Nagisa stated, staring at the clouds.  
"3 hours?" groaned Nashi.  
"I was sure 2 hours had passed." added Asami as Teru shook her head.  
"Yeah, like sitting down passes time." Nashi replied, sitting beside Renna and Emily.

Both girls were reading old issues of Sorcerer Weekly, and were chatting away.  
"What are doing?" Nashi asked, bored,  
"Reading magazines." Emily replied, handing one to the pinkette.  
Nashi took the issue, before reading the date, "_15th of August__X801._ This is way old." Nashi replied, looking through it.  
"Ooh look at this one! _24th of April__X801, Sabertooth's master, Sting Eucliffe and Lucy Heartflia have broken up!_" Renna exclaimed, reading the article.  
"That was ages ago! I bet that guy's married now!" scoffed Nashi. _That name...Heartfilia...seems familiar...somehow..._

Nashi shook her head, as Teru spoke up, "Isn't Sabertooth Natalia's guild, and Fiore's strongest guild?"  
Nashi clenched her teeth, "Fairy Tail's the strongest, those tigers only won because Fairy Tail got distracted!"  
"Hey...isn't Heartfilia, Natalia's mother?" asked Renna.  
"So her father is Sting Eucliffe?" Emily asked.  
"Whoa, that's so cool!" exclaimed Renna.

"How can the guild master be Natalia's father?" Nashi huffed, annoyed.  
"Well the article doesn't say that they're boyfriend and girlfriend, or if they're a married couple or an unmarried couple." Teru explained.  
"Well that's because half the page is torn out." Nashi scoffed, crossing her arms behind her head, not bothering to look at the photo in the article.

The other girls ignored Nashi, as they crowded around Renna, who had the article. "Oh wow, Natalia's mother is so gorgeous! They look so alike!" gasped Nagisa.  
"And that Sting guy must be an awesome fighter!" Asami spoke.  
"I thought the other team is our enemy!" exclaimed Nashi, angry at the fact that Natalia's_ 'parents'_ were being praised so much, by her friends.

Renna giggled, "Oh come on Nashi, we're not talking about Natalia, are we? I don't wanna see her or her friends!"  
"That's not the point." Nashi replied, walking over to a plastic box, with old issues of Sorcerer Weekly. There were many copies, as she rummaged through them, picking one out, from X791.

"This is ancient!" Nashi exclaimed, looking through articles, before seeing a picture of a familiar person. "_'The Grand Magic Games of X791 have been great so far, with the Salamander, Natsu Dragneel, defeating the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, Sting and Rogue.'_" Nashi read aloud, smiling at the picture of her father. She walked over to her friends. "My dad can beat Sabertooth's guild master!"

Renna and Nagisa turned around, "Really?"  
Nashi nodded, "He did, read it!"  
Nashi inwardly smiled, as her friends started to praise her father.

However, inside, Nashi felt slight jealousy, as she didn't know her mother. "Hey guys, when's the party?" Nashi asked,  
Teru looked up, "it's at 6pm, why?"  
Nashi smirked, "Let's not go, lets give Natalia and her friends a little gift..."  
"A gift?" Nagisa repeated.  
"Payback..." Nashi replied, "They act like they're all that, I think we should show them how great they are..." Nashi laughed, her laugh almost a cackle, as her friends smirked, with mischief.

* * *

Lauren and Haruka were in a storage room, searching through a box of materials, such as feathers, and wool. "These feathers are too colourful!" Lauren whined.  
"But can't you use your magic to change their colour?" Haruka asked.  
"I can try..." Lauren put her hands over the multi coloured feathers, changing their colour to white.  
"Hurry, we need to take these to Natalia!" Haruka whispered.  
Lauren nodded, as she picked up the cardboard box. Cautiously and silently, the two exited the storage room, and quietly, scurried down the hallway to their cabin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mariko entered their cabin with two buckets. One was filled with bird seeds and the other with white PVA glue. She shut the door behind her and entered the bedroom where Natalia, Emiko and Sugo were. "I've got it!" she exclaimed.  
"You did? That's great!" Emiko grinned.  
"So what are we doing again? Explain the plan to me." Natalia said, tying some rope together,  
Emiko huffed, "Basically, whilst Nashi and her friends are at the party, we're going to booby trap their cabin! It's sweet payback!"  
"Oh." Natalia nodded. "You know, if we get caught, we can get expelled."  
"So what? It's the last week." Sugo replied, "And we can do whatever we like."  
"Right." Natalia replied, walking over to Emiko, who had a piece of paper in her hands, in which had a diagram drawn on.

"So when Nashi and her friends come home, there's going to be a thin rope, which will trigger the bucket of glue-" Emiko explained.  
"Classic trick, bucket on the door." Mariko smiled.  
"As I was saying, when the door is opened, another rope will be lowered, which will drop the bag of marbles on the small train track, which will turn on the train. Then the train will travel along the train track and will crash into the bucket, which is tied to a small dagger. When the dagger is moved, it will cut the rope, which will cause the bag of bird seeds to fall on them. When the bag falls, the fan will be triggered and will blow the feathers onto them!" Emiko explained, "I don't know how it works, but it does!"  
"And this alarm lacrima will ring, when the trap is set off." Sugo explained, handing a small lacrima to her team leader.

Natalia took the lacrima, "This...is going to be epic!"  
Emiko grinned, "Glad we're finally on the same boat!"  
Natalia paused, "One question, where did you get all these things?"  
Sugo, Emiko and Mariko stayed quiet. "We...erm...borrowed them from around the school and the camp." Sugo grinned, sheepishly.

"We're back!" Lauren exclaimed, walking into the room, with a big cardboard box.  
"What time is it?" Natalia asked.  
"5 thirty." Haruka replied, "We should get ready for the party. After all, after we leave the trap, we have to do something to make us seem innocent."  
The girls nodded in agreement.  
"Let's get ready then." The celestial mage spoke.

* * *

"Sweet payback...I love it!" Nashi grinned, holding a big bag of flour.  
"I know right, I can't wait to see their faces!" Laughed Renna, holding a big bowl of honey.  
"Are we even allowed to take this stuff from the food room? Because Asuna is going to teach a class tomorrow." Nagisa asked.  
"Who cares, she can get more!" Nashi snorted.  
"So how's this going to work?" Emily asked, confused."What are we doing?"  
"Emily!" huffed Nashi, "We're going to booby trap Natalia's cabin, whilst they're at the party!"  
"And using some magic, they won't even know what hit 'em!" Asami snickered.  
"Well, we should get ready for the party. We don't want anyone saying that we look suspicious." Renna exclaimed, as Nashi nodded.  
"All the things we need are here, and we should set off at 6:05, just to make sure they have gone." Nagisa added.  
"Yeah, let's get ready."

**#( I'm skipping the booby trap set up parts, and the party clothes part, hope ya don't mind!)**

Nashi and her friends hid in a bush, quietly watching Natalia and her friends leave their cabin. They slightly giggled with mischief, not regretting what they were about to do. As soon as they were out of sight, the 6 friends tip-toed over to the cabin and cautiously opened the door. No one was left behind, and the cabin was dead silent.

"Let's go!" Nashi ordered, as her friends brought it boxes and started to set the trap up.  
In about half an hour, everything was done and Nashi was left all alone in the bedrooms, whilst her friends went to explore.

Nashi stared at neat and tidy bedrooms, wondering which bunk was Natalia's. She sniffed her scent out and climbed onto one of the top bunks. "Everything is so neat in here!" Nashi groaned, "There's nothing here that I can take, to blackmail her with!"

Nashi jumped to the floor and started rummaging through the drawers, her hand grazing something small. Her eyes widened as she picked it up. It was a necklace with a small pendant attached to it, which was broken in half. "W-Wait...I have a necklace the exact same, but just another half..." Nashi's hand started to shake, "I have the left...and Natalia has...the...right? No...No, she just bought it...she can't have the same as me! No!"

Nashi's heart started to race, whilst she heard her friends call, "Nashi! We're going to party, see ya!" She heard Nagisa yell.  
Nashi could only stay quiet, many thoughts going through her head, _My mother and father gave this to me...its unique...its not supposed to have another half..._

With that, Nashi ran out of the cabin, making sure to avoid triggering the trap. She ran to her own cabin, not noticing a figure...

* * *

Natalia was left alone in Nashi's cabin, as the prank was set and her friends had wanted some fun so had gone off to the party.

Natalia entered the bedroom, and searched in the drawers, looking for something that belonged to Nashi. She had no luck looking in the drawers, so she decided to search through Nashi's bunk. She could tell which one had belonged to her, since there was a small dragon plushie sitting beside the pillow of the top bunk.

Natalia sat on the top bunk, swinging her legs over the side. She decided to look under the dragon slayer's pillow, hoping to find a diary or something. But what she had found, not only shocked her, but amazed her...

She brought out a small necklace; identical to hers, but the only difference was the pendant, which was on the left. "What..." she whispered in confusion. As soon as she touched the pendant, she flashed blue, which made her jump. _Why does Nashi have this...my father was the one who gave mine to me...but why does she have the exact same?_

She put her hand back under the pillow and brought out a piece of paper - an old photograph. Natalia gasped, seeing the two people. "M-my mother..." she whispered seeing the photo of her mother, at a young age, hugging a pink haired male.

Natalia shook her head, as her heart beat quickened; she climbed down the bunk, holding the two items.

The sound of an opening door was heard and Natalia froze, as the bedroom door slowly creaked open...revealing the pink haired dragon slayer, who was holding Natalia's necklace.

Nashi's brown orbs widened, as she saw Natalia standing in front of her, holding her necklace and the photo of her parent...

"Natalia..."  
"Nashi..."

**TBC...**

* * *

**So I hope that was okay for you guys, please leave a review. I will really appreciate it, thanks. See ya! **


	11. Chapter 11: Twin Mages!

**Hello everyone. How are you guys? So I don't know what to say, but I'd really like it if you guys could take part in my poll, thanks. Please leave a review, hope you like this chapter. 102 FOLLOWERS, WOW I WOULD HAVE NEVER IMAGINED THAT! THANKS GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT. **

Chapter 11

_"Natalia..."__  
__"Nashi..."_

Both looked as amazed as each other, both didn't know what to say, but Nashi spoke up first. "What are you doing here?" she asked, not rudely, but curiously, "This is not your cabin, you do know that right?"  
Natalia nodded, "I do know that..."  
"Then why are you here?" Nashi asked, putting her hand son her hips.  
"How did you come in here? I thought the front door was booby trapped." Natalia blurted out.  
"Oh, so that's what you're doing here." Nashi replied, with no anger or emotion.  
"A-are you okay?" Natalia asked, worriedly.  
Nashi looked up at Natalia, glaring at her, "What is this?" she asked, holding up the necklace.  
"I should be asking you that." Natalia replied, holding up Nashi's necklace. "And why do you have this photo?"

There was silence between the two, as they continued to stare at each other. "That photo...is mine." Nashi simply replied.  
"Yours? But that's my mother!" Natalia replied, holding out the photo.  
Nashi's eyes widened, "Y-Your mother? But that's...my mother!" Nashi replied.  
"Yours? But you don't have one, you said so, yourself!" Natalia answered.  
"She was in a train accident, 4 years ago, she's presumed dead." Nashi confessed, as she heard a slight giggle. "It's not funny."  
"She's not dead Nashi!"  
"How do you know?!" Nashi replied, wanting an answer.  
"Haven't you figured it out already?!" Natalia asked.  
"Figured what out?" Nashi shot back.  
"Nashi, listen to me! My mother, she didn't die! She survived, and I know this because I was there!" Natalia exclaimed, with small tears settled on her eyelids.  
"W-what?" Nashi asked, speechless.  
"You heard me, I was there." Natalia breathed in, and then out, "I was there, and I'm assuming that, that male is your father...no...Our father."  
Nashi's eyes widened, before nodding, "What do you mean?! Are you pranking me or something?!" Tears began to appear in Nashi's eyes.  
"I'm not pranking you Nashi! Are you that stupid?!" Natalia asked. "It's taken me a while to figure it out, but now...now I fully believe it!"  
"Believe what?!" Nashi cried.  
"That we're sisters!" Natalia yelled.  
"S-sisters?" Nashi repeated, as Natalia nodded, whilst smiling. "I don't get it, how can we be sisters if Sting Eucliffe is your father?"  
Hearing that statement, Natalia slightly choked, "Where the hell did you hear that? That is not true!"  
"I don't get it."  
"Sting is not my father; he only dated our mum for 2 years, before breaking up with her!" Natalia explained.  
"Really?" Nashi asked, as Natalia nodded. "Well how can you prove that we're sisters?!"  
Natalia started to take out her braid, "Take your hair out."  
"What?"  
"Take your hair out!" ordered Natalia, as Nashi took out her pigtails. "Now what?"

Natalia led Nashi to the mirror, and stood beside her, "Now do you see?"

Nashi stared at her reflection, before staring Natalia, "We look...totally alike..."  
Natalia nodded.  
"So that means...those necklaces were given to us by our parents..." Nashi mumbled. _Is this for real?_  
"Well duh!" Natalia picked up her necklace, as Nashi picked up hers, the two of them flashed blue, as they fitted them together. As soon as the two parts fitted, they connected at glowed blue, before there was a burst of sparkles.

The light had blinded the two, but when their vision cleared, they had noticed that the two pieces had become one, and in the middle of the pendant, was the Fairy Tail guild mark, engraved into the silver.

"We're truly are...sisters...Natalia..." Nashi whispered, before a single tear rolled down her cheek, "But why did our parents separate us? Why?"  
Natalia hugged her long lost sister, "I don't know, Nashi...I don't know..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry..." Nashi whispered, "For all the things I've said and done..."  
Natalia nodded, "Same here...sis." The celestial mage smiled, as she felt Nashi return her hug. Nashi sniffed as she wiped away her tears, "So what do we do now?"  
Natalia broke the hug and thought for a while, "Well, I've always wanted to meet our dad..."  
"And I've wanted to meet our mum..." Nashi added, as they both smiled.  
"Let's switch places!" They both grinned at each other.  
"It's a great idea, and we totally look alike, no one will be able to tell!" Natalia smiled.  
"But...we need to do something about that hair..." Nashi spoke, getting out a pair of black scissors.  
"My hair?" Natalia slowly backed away, as Nashi nodded.  
"Come on, it won't hurt!" Nashi smiled, as she brought out a chair.  
"Fine..." whined Natalia, sitting down. She held her breath.  
_  
__*SNIP SNIP SNIP!*_

Natalia released her breath and opened her eyes, as she heard Nashi speak, "Well that was easy. It was no fun at all."  
"Cutting hair is no joke!" Natalia exclaimed, running to the mirror to look at her hair. "To be honest, it doesn't look bad..."  
"Of course it doesn't, I cut it." Nashi smirked, picking up the fallen hair and throwing it in the bin.

"Oh Nashi?"  
Nashi turned to look at her twin, "Yeah?"  
"We're going to have to do something about those unpierced ears..." Natalia spoke.  
Nashi's eyes widened, "No!"  
Natalia searched through the draws and brought out a few things, "Oh look, you have all the things we need!"  
"Damn you, Teru!" Nashi grumbled.  
_  
__"AAAAAAAAAGH!"_ Nashi cried, as she felt her ears being pierced.  
"That's now done..." breathed Natalia, "That was no fun, with you screaming all the time!" Natalia smirked.  
"FUN?!" Nashi exclaimed, "That really hurt!"  
Natalia giggled, "I have extra pairs of earrings if you need them."

Nashi nodded, staring at her twin's hand, "Hey, what are we going to do with our guild marks?"  
Natalia stayed silent, before answering, "We'll cover them up."  
"With what?"  
"Hmm..." The celestial mage though for a while, "Do you have any fingerless gloves?"  
"I think so...why?" The fire mage asked.  
"Because we need to cover our left hands because of my Sabertooth mark." Natalia explained.  
"And we need armbands to cover up our right arms, because of my Fairy Tail mark."

The two were, suddenly, disrupted, when there was a ringing noise and a loud crash. "The trap!" Natalia exclaimed, as the small alarm lacrima, rang in her hands.  
"Someone's here." Nashi spoke, setting her fist alight.

A few moments later, a figure, covered in feathers, glue, honey, flour and much more, waltzed into the room, grumbling. Natalia and Nashi both screamed, until the figure spoke, "Natalia, Nashi."  
"A-Asuna...ehe..." Nashi said, her voice becoming quiet.  
"Yes me!" the figure replied, "Can you tell me why both your cabins are booby trapped?" Asuna asked.  
"Um...they were meant...for each other..." Nashi replied.  
"What are you doing here, Asuna?" Natalia asked.  
"I came to see if you two are attending party, so I went to your cabin, Natalia, but you weren't there. Instead, a bag of water, flour and honey, fell on me!" Asuna replied, angrily, as Nashi covered her mouth, giggling.  
"And that's not all, when I came here, the same thing had happened! Can you explain this?"  
"Like Nashi said...it was meant for each other..." Natalia replied quietly.  
"Each other?" Asuna repeated, "I don't know why you two did this, and I don't want to hear it. I want you _BOTH_ to clean up the mess, together, understand? You are very lucky that this is your last week here, otherwise I would have expelled you, understand?"  
Natalia and Nashi nodded their heads, trying not to giggle. Natalia pressed her lips into a tight line, "Yes Asuna, and you might want to have a shower."  
Nashi snickered, "No offence, but you kinda smell."  
"OUT!" Asuna pointed a finger towards the door, "I want to see you two cleaning up your mess, and you have 2 hours! Now start!" Asuna yelled, walking out of Nashi's cabin.

Once she was out of sight, Nashi started to speak, "Well, what do we do with this?" She held up the necklace, which had once been two. Natalia shrugged, "You can keep it."  
"No I can't, our parents gave it to us..." Nashi replied, shaking her head.  
"But we can't just leave it..." Natalia whispered, passing her thumb over the pendant. As soon as she did that, the pendant split in half, releasing a burst of sparkles.  
Nashi grinned as she took one piece, "Oh look, problem solved!" She sang.  
Natalia took the other half and put it around her neck. "Come on, we better get cleaning."  
"I hate cleaning!" she grumbled.

* * *

Late that night, Natalia entered her bedroom, where her friends were, sleeping. She yawned as she smiled, _I have a sister, I never knew I had._ She grinned happily as she kicked her shoes off.  
"Natalia?" Lauren began, "Where have you been all this time?"  
"Sorry to wake you guys, but I was with someone." she replied.  
"Who?"  
"I'll tell you tomorrow, let's get some sleep." She climbed into bed and snuggled in. "I have a...sister..." she whispered.  
"You have boyfriend?" Lauren asked, making Natalia blush.  
"N-no! You've misheard!" Natalia chuckled, closing her eyes.

* * *

"I'm so tired!" Nashi groaned entering the bedroom.  
"Nashi!" Renna exclaimed, "Where have you been?!"  
Nashi sighed, "Doing stuff."  
"You didn't come to the party!" Nagisa added.  
"Yeah I had to do some cleaning for Asuna, since we got busted for that prank." Nashi awkwardly laughed, as she climbed up the bunk ladder.  
"Seriously? We got busted?" Nagisa asked.  
"No, _I _got busted." Nashi answered.  
"Oh, we're sorry Nashi, we would have helped you, if we knew." Renna replied.  
"Its fine, we weren't the only ones who got busted." Nashi laughed.  
"What?" asked Nagisa.  
Nashi giggled before tucking herself into bed, and slowly drifted off to dream land, _I have a sister...who has been my enemy all this time...__  
_  
**# The next afternoon**

Natalia's friends stood in the playground, wondering why their team leader had called them here. A few seconds later, Nashi's friends arrived, causing an argument. "What are you guys doing here?" Emiko asked.  
"What are _you_ guys doing here?" asked Nagisa, leaning against the monkey bars.

"Quiet please, guys." Natalia spoke, walking up to the group, followed by the Nashi.  
"Nashi, why did you call us here?" Renna asked, annoyed.  
"Yeah Natalia, why?" Lauren asked.  
Nashi chuckled, "Calm down, we both called you here."  
"Why? We don't like each other!" Emiko replied.  
"Well, we want to change that." Natalia confessed.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Y-You see..." Nashi began, "Me and Natalia...are..."  
"Sisters!" Natalia blurted out.  
"WHAT?!"  
"And we...want us to be friends with each other. We've apologised to each other, and we're asking if you can apologise to each other." Nashi explained.  
"WHAT?!"  
"And...we're going to switch places." Natalia added.  
"WHA-"  
"Enough with the _what's_!" Nashi exclaimed.  
"Sorry..." Emiko apologised, as everyone else nodded.

The group of ten stayed quiet, no one spoke. "That haircut would explain a lot." Lauren said, breaking the silence.  
"Yeah." Natalia replied, "I'm switching places with Nashi."  
"And those pierced ears, Nashi," added Renna.

"So explain something to us, how did you two find this information out?" Nagisa asked, as Nashi and Natalia started to explain.

* * *

**(Yeah im skipping a lot of parts!)**

* * *

It was an early Friday morning, the last day of Hargeon Camp, and Natalia crept out of her cabin, careful not to wake anyone. She quietly, scurried out, with her bag and luggage. She hurried over to Nashi's cabin, where her sister was waiting. Just outside of the wooden door, stood Nashi with her bags, "Come on, Nat! We don't have much time!"  
"Yeah, let's hurry!"

**TBC...**

* * *

**So another short chapter, I know. Sorry. Oh yeah, would like me to do a side chapter about what happened in Fairy Tail, whilst the two were at camp?**

**If you do, please tell me in a review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting You!

**Okay how many times have I updated this week? A few times, so after I post the side chapter (I've decided to write one, to fill you guys in), I'm going to update my other fanfics (?). So I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry that the last few chapters were rushed, like this one. But I REALLY want to get on the good stuff. Please leave a review and enjoy your day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT!**

Chapter 12 

Natalia quietly entered the cabin, as Nashi closed the door. The celestial mage opened the bedroom door, as Renna walked out. "Hey Nashi, where is everyone else?" Natalia asked, curious.  
"Everyone else went home yesterday; it's only Renna and me." Nashi explained.  
"Hey Natalia." Renna smiled, before going outside.

"So when's your dad coming here to pick you up?" Natalia asked, sitting down on the bed.  
"Around 11am, so you should be ready by half past 10." Nashi explained, going through her drawers.  
"Yeah, okay." Natalia replied.  
"So when is your mum coming to get you?" Nashi asked.  
"Same time as dad." she casually replied. "So what should and shouldn't I do as you?"  
"Well...be childish, cute, athletic..." she paused, "I have a boyfriend."  
"WHAT?!" Natalia exclaimed, "You're so young!"  
"Yeah I know, but there's nothing wrong with it, right?" The dragon slayer asked.  
Natalia shook her head, "Well, congrats!" she smiled as Nashi grinned.  
"Thanks."  
"So what's his name?" Natalia asked.  
"Silver." Nashi replied.  
"Silver?" Natalia repeated, with an odd look.  
"Yes, _Silver_." Nashi replied, throwing a black fingerless glove at her sister.  
"What's this?" Natalia asked, catching the glove.  
"Cover up your guild mark." Nashi instructed, as she put one on herself.

Natalia nodded as she swiftly put it on, feeling her hand tingle. "That's now sorted, but how about your guild mark?"  
"Well, I've got these blue armbands, but they don't fully cover my guild mark, so we shouldn't wear tanks tops of sleeveless dresses." Nashi explained.  
"Like I will." Natalia scoffed, taking her cardigan off and sliding the blue armband up her right arm.

"The guild marks are done now," spoke Nashi, "We have to get changed now."  
"Change? Why?" Natalia asked.  
"We have to swap clothes; we have different styles, duh!" Nashi answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"But I just got changed!" Natalia groaned.  
"Do it! Put on these!" Nashi threw a pale blue t-shirt at Natalia, "You can keep the skirt and boots, but don't wear flashy clothes."  
Natalia nodded, opening her suitcase and bringing out a few clothes. "And you have to wear this!" She grinned, handing her twin a baby pink sundress, which was decorated with red spots along the bottom.  
"Great!" Nashi replied, taking the piece of clothing.  
"Oh and these would look great on you!" Natalia held up a pair of pink flats, not noticing Nashi with a can of body spray. Suddenly, Nashi sprayed a lot onto her sister, as she gasped in shock. She coughed as the spray started to settle on her body, "What was that for?!"  
Nashi simply shrugged, "My dad will be able to tell that you're not me, he has a strong sense of smell."  
Natalia stood up, before reaching into her bag and bringing out a white coloured spray can. Smiling, she sprayed it all over her sister, "Sting and Rogue will be able to sniff you out." She smirked.

After a while, Natalia sat behind Nashi, humming as she did her hair. "Why do we have to change our hair styles?"  
"Because I mostly keep my hair in a plait, not always out." Natalia replied.  
"But you're not doing a plait!" Nashi replied.  
"But you hair has a few knots!" The celestial mage huffed, as she passed the red comb though her sister's hair.  
"Are you done?" Nashi asked,  
"No."

_A few seconds later._

"Now."  
"Yes."  
"Really?"  
"No!" Natalia smiled, with a slight chuckle. "Done!"  
Nashi jumped up, accidently releasing a few flames from her fists.  
"Don't do that when you're me!" Natalia realised.  
"And don't bring out your keys or whip." Nashi added, before pausing, "But wait...you're going to go on a couple of missions with Silver, and you will my fire magic."  
Natalia sighed,_ this is hard work..._ "I won't go on any jobs then, only the non magic ones."  
Nashi nodded, before jumping in front of her sister, "You better not do anything with Silver!"  
Natalia blushed a light pink, "No, no! I won't, don't worry, Nashi."  
"Thank you," Nashi grinned as she looked at herself in the mirror, "Hey, I don't look too bad!"  
"Are you saying my work is bad?" Natalia asked, glaring at Nashi.  
"Nope, but I look like you!"  
"Well you have to act like me!" Natalia explained.  
"We may look the same, but we're two different people..." grumbled the dragon slayer.

2 hours had slowly passed, as Natalia and Nashi prepared for their little switch. Soon it was 11am and Nashi and Natalia both came out the cabin, dressed as each other. "I'm going to miss you, Nashi. Even if we've only known about this for about a week." Natalia whispered, as the two walked towards the front gate.  
"I feel ya..." Nashi replied, "When are we even going to switch back?"  
"I don't know..." Natalia replied slowly, shaking her head.  
"Oh well, but we can still keep in contact." Nashi replied.  
"How?"  
"With these." The fire mage brought out two lacrima crystal balls from her bag.  
"Here. With this we can always keep in contact and keep each other up to date with the new things in our guilds." Nashi explained, holding out a crystal ball.

Natalia nervously took one, as out it in her bag. "We have to switch bags."  
Nashi nodded, as she handed her suitcase and bag to her twin.  
"We will see each other again, right?" Natalia asked.  
"Of course." Nashi grinned as she hugged Natalia, as they neared the front gates.  
Natalia was the first to pull away, "Well, you better get going, our mum is here." She pointed in the distance, at a blonde-haired figure.  
Nashi smiled, "See ya, Nat!" Nashi ran off, leaving Natalia behind. 

**# [NASHI'S POV]******

I can see her and I can smell her. My mother. She was just there, smiling at me as I grinned. _She smells like Natalia._ I turned back around, not seeing my sister in the distance.  
"Natalia, how are you?" My mother asked, as she hugged me. I breathed in her scent and smiled, so this is what it felt like, having a mother...  
"G-Good...you?" I stuttered, as if my mouth stopped obeying me.  
She smiled, which looked angelic. I have never felt this before in my whole life.  
_Damn it! Keep it together Nashi, you have to be Natalia!_

**# [Natalia's POV]**

I sighed, as I watched Nashi leave. As soon as she was out of sight, I slowly walked out of the gates and leaned against the brick wall, trying to spot my father and his vibrant pink hair.  
"Heya, Nashi!" A male voice spoke, as I whipped around to see him - my father!  
He had a huge grin on his face, and his hair was spikier than I had ever imagined. Beside him, flying just above his head was a flying blue cat. What was his name again? Oh yeah...I think it was _Happy_? If I remember correctly, he is Carla's _husband_...

"Heya...dad." I smiled, feeling an awkward blush creep up onto my face. "Hi...Happy." Saying it out loud, felt weird, honestly, it sounded better in my head.  
"Hi Nashi, how are you?" Happy grinned, as he and my dad looked at me.  
"Good...um, how are you?" I asked, twiddling my thumbs, behind my back.  
"We're doing great, besides the fact that we lost the Games!" My father grinned at me.  
"Aye!"  
**  
**** ***With Nashi, No one's POV*********

Lucy and Nashi, quietly walked to the train station as Lucy smiled, whilst Nashi stayed quiet. "Natalia, how come you're so quiet? Aren't you excited to see everyone again?"  
Nashi nodded, "Very excited, I erm can't wait to see..." she paused for a quick moment_, See who? Erm...Levy?_ "I can't wait to see Levy."  
Lucy giggled, "You've been away for three months and you're missing your books!"  
"Yeah..." Nashi answered, scratching the back of her head, as the breeze blew gently.

"Oh look, the train is here!" Lucy smiled, as Nashi's eyes widened.  
"T-train?" Nashi stuttered.  
Lucy chuckled, "You remind me of Sting and Rogue when they're about to go on a vehicle!"  
Nashi grinned, ignoring the beads of sweat forming on her forehead. "But I _don't_ have motion sickness!"

As soon as the two walked onto the train, Nashi turned her face away from her mother, hiding her pale face. For the whole train ride, the dragon slayer tried to resist the urge to puke, she forced herself to fall asleep, which she did...

** ***With Natalia*****

"Hey Nashi, have you learnt any new moves?" Happy asked.  
"New moves?" Natalia asked, "Well, my... dragon slayer's...secret art has really improved."  
"Secret art?" Natsu repeated as Natalia nodded, "You have to show me sometime!"  
"Yeah, I will." Natalia smiled.  
"You know, your smile reminds me of Lu- I mean a friend of mine!" Natsu spoke, as he crossed her arms behind his head.  
"It does?" Natalia asked.  
"Mhm." The pink haired male nodded, "Oh yeah, I want you to meet someone!"  
"Someone, who?"  
"Yeah, she's at the guild, hopefully, you'll like her!" Natsu replied.  
"Hopefully." Natalia smiled, feeling the warmth coming off from her father.

**At Fairy Tail**

Natalia, slowly, entered the guild. Unexpectedly, she was surprised by numerous people, shouting, "WELCOME BACK NASHI!"  
Natalia smiled as she saw a huge banner with her sister's name on it, written in big red letters.  
"Wow..." she whispered in awe, as a small, light blue cat flew into her arms.  
"Nashi!"  
_He must be Lucky..._ "Hello, Lucky!" she smiled.  
"How was camp?" the exceed asked.  
"It was great; I made lots of new friends!" The celestial mage grinned.  
"That's great! I'm glad you're back, it was so boring without you!" Lucky whined.  
"Didn't you have...Silver to play with?" Natalia asked, as the exceed shook his head."He was too busy with schoolwork, than bother to play with Me."  
"Weren't the Grand Magic Games, entertaining?" Natalia asked, trying to think of a conversation topic.  
"With Fairy Tail losing because of a certain _someone_!" Lucky replied, annoyed.  
"Who?" Natalia asked, curious.  
"Her!" Lucky pointed a paw at a female with short white hair. She had on a short baby doll dress, with blue flats and most of her cleavage was exposed.

Natalia made a look of disgust, "Who's she?" _Nashi never mentioned her to me...__  
_"She's Mirajane's and Elfman's sister!" Lucky grumbled.  
"Really?" Natalia asked, as the blue exceed nodded.

**Sabertooth**

Nashi entered the Sabertooth guild hall, feeling sick. "Natalia, are you okay?" Lucy asked, handing her daughter a glass of water, as Nashi sat down.  
Nashi nodded, "Yeah, I'm just tired..."  
"Are you sure? You look sick." Lucy added. _She might have inherited motion sickness..._  
"I'm fine, really." Nashi stood up, taking a big gulp of water.  
"How about we go shopping tomorrow? We can check out the new spring collection at the mall!" Lucy suggested, smiling.  
"That's great!" Nashi smiled, "We can spend some time together."  
"Yeah, and you can tell me what happened during camp!" Lucy added.

Nashi walked over to a vending machine and looked at the tasty foods that were inside; _too bad I don't have any money on me..._ "I might as well explore this place." Nashi mumbled, walking out of the guild doors. Not paying attention to her surroundings, the dragon slayer bumped into a certain sky maiden. "Hey Natalia! How was camp?" Wendy beamed.  
"It was great!" Nashi replied.  
"So do you want to get dinner with everyone at a restaurant or have a big feast at home?"  
Nashi thought for a while, _I want to try mum's food..._ "A feast at home, please."  
Wendy nodded in approval, as she walked past her and into the guild hall.

Nashi stood there, her eyes were closed and the breeze swiftly brushed past her, blowing her hair backwards. _Magnolia's weather is never like this..._  
"I guess, this where my _new life_ begins..." she whispered before running into the guild hall.

_**[***Natalia***]**_

Natalia stared at the white-haired female, as Lucky landed on her head. "What's her name?"  
"I forgot," Lucky replied, "She's the reason why Fairy Tail lost the games and Sabertooth became number one!"  
Natalia slowly nodded, understanding what the exceed was saying.

"Lisanna!" Natsu called, walking up to the white haired female. Lisanna turned around and smiled, as she walked out of the guild with Natsu. Natalia looked at the two from afar, as she decided to follow them. Silently, with Lucky, she crept outside and hid herself behind the guild doors.

"Oh Natsu, you took so long!" whined Lisanna, as she had her arms around Natsu's neck. Natsu had his arms around her waist, as he began to speak. "Ah, well I'm back aren't I?" The white haired mage leaned in towards the male and kissed him passionately, as he returned the kiss. He two began to let out small moans, as Natsu's free hand travelled down to Lisanna's butt. He gave her ass a soft squeeze, as she moaned in delight.

Natalia's eyes widened, "Eew, ew, eew!" she whispered, as she ran back into the guild, not caring if her father had seen her run off or spy on them. _What's happening?_

She leaned against a wall, away from everyone else and frowned, "No...this can't be happening..." she whispered.

**TBC...**

**I don't hate Lisanna so I don't want to make her the "Bad" character, but someone has to play the villain. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't to your standard, but the next chapter will be better, longer and more info. So I'm going to start writing the side chapter, please leave a review! Thanks!**


	13. Side Chapter: Behind the Scenes!

**Hello guys, its valentine's day, so what's up?! Did you guys like the new Fairy Tail episode, 413 days? It was...touching, in my opinion, it was great. So I wrote this chapter yesterday, I didn't post it until today because I was exhausted after school and just went to sleep. So I hope you guys like this chapter, please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Twin Mages Side Chap**

** **Fairy Tail!****

About 2 weeks had passed at Fairy Tail, since the day Nashi left. The guild was quiet, as all the children had gone back to school and only the adults had remained.

Mirajane was sitting at a table, feeding her child; whilst Kinana took over the bar. Gray and Juvia were on a job whilst Gajeel was sitting down; enjoying some iron, Laxus was doing some paperwork for Gildarts, Erza was out shopping with Bisca and Asuka, and our favourite fire dragon slayer was awaiting someone's arrival.

Natsu was sitting down, quietly at a table, not bothering anyone as he wanted to make himself look mature for the person who was expected. This mysterious person was none other than Lisanna Strauss. Lisanna had been away for about 15 years. She was not aware of Natsu and Lucy's marriage, neither was she aware of the birth of the twins.

Everyone had known that Lisanna and Natsu may had small feelings for each other in the past, and now Natsu wanted to keep his feelings going for her, thinking that she was the _one, _pretty stupid don't you think? He hadn't seen or heard from her in 15 years, but he knew she was alive and safe.

The doors of the Fairy Tail guild slowly opened, revealing a cloaked woman with silvery hair. "Lisanna!" Natsu exclaimed, as Lisanna took off her cloak.  
"Hi everyone, did ya miss me?" The takeover mage smiled, as her siblings crushed her in a hug.

"Wow...Lisanna...you look...great." Natsu commented, a light blush on his cheeks.  
Lisanna certainly had changed, her chest had slightly grown and she had on a baby pink dress, which was quite revealing.  
"Thanks, Natsu!" she smiled, "You look great too!"

Watching from afar was Gajeel, staring at Natsu and Lisanna in disgust. _What the hell is he doing?! _"Dragons only mate once..." he grumbled, remembering what Natsu had told him and Gray a while back...

** [FLASHBACK!]**

_Natsu sat with Gray and Gajeel, at a table, on the night of Nashi's birthday. "Lisanna's coming back." Gray spoke.  
"Oh yeah, her return's in two weeks. I can't wait to see her!" Natsu replied.  
"So what? She's coming back, oh wehey!" Gajeel grumbled.  
"Shut up, Gajeel." Natsu retorted, "I want to ask her out."  
"What?" Gray exclaimed, "But how about Lucy?!"  
"Luce is dead, and I want to move on!" Natsu replied.  
"But are you planning to marry her?!" The iron dragon slayer asked, jokingly, as the fire mage slightly blushed.  
"Flame brain, are you a total idiot? You can't do that!" Gray replied.  
"Dragons only mate once; you can't make Lisanna your mate!" Gajeel hissed.  
"Who says I can't?" Natsu asked, "I can mate with anyone I like!"  
"What if she doesn't like you?" Gray asked.  
"What if she's moved on?" Gajeel asked.  
"What if she's dead?" Gray continued.  
_

_"Urgh, Shut up!" Natsu cried, "Look, I'm doing this for Nashi, I can't cope looking after her by myself, she's lucky she has people like you guys looking after her, and she hasn't been put up for adoption!"  
"You can't be serious, Flame head!" Gajeel groaned, "All of it was for nothing! Levy, Wendy, Carla, they're all gone because of you and bunny girl and now you want a new woman, then what's the whole f#ckin' point in sending them away? Do you know they all had lives, hopes and dreams, and they gave it up just for you, and now you're getting another woman? Geez Salamander, that a new low, too low for you." Gajeel stood up and left.  
As he left Gray added, "That's probably one of the smartest things he's ever said..." The ice mage stood up and left, leaving the dragon slayer all alone.  
_  
**[END OF FLASHBACK]  
**

* * *

Although Lisanna had told everyone she had gone off for training, she had gone to stay at a rich and fancy resort for most of the time, and only went out on a couple of jobs per month. She had spent most of her money, making her body and skin look perfect for a certain male. She had also had a couple of relationships with men, breaking up with them after a few months just for the fun of it. In her spare time, Lisanna had been a model for the magazine _Young 'N' Flirty_, which was only sold in the far away country of Kamiyama. The kind and sweet Lisanna had gone and had been replaced with a cruel monster, who's personality was faker than her fake eyelashes.

A few weeks had passed, since Natsu had asked the takeover mage out, and two had started to permanently date, and their relationship was moving _very _fast. However, neither of them had any complaints, as they both liked each other. The white haired female was not aware of Lucy's 'Death', or her relationship with Natsu, and when she found about the sad news, she couldn't be happier.

Since the Grand Magic Games, were coming, Lisanna had wanted to take part, to please her boyfriend. However, it wasn't as easy to persuade the guild master (Gildarts) to let her take part, as she thought it was. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel and Laxus had obviously been chosen for Team A, and Cana, Juvia, Asuka and two others had been chosen for Team B, whereas Lisanna had been chosen to be a reserve member, to let her show off her 'new' skills.

Although Fairy Tail had two teams, unfortunately, only team A had made it through. The guild 'Ivy Wolves', were a mysterious guild and had come 3rd in the preliminary rounds. On the first day, Laxus had drawn with one of their members and both had received many injuries, which put them out of commission, leaving Lisanna to fill Fairy Tail's gap in their team. Lisanna was overjoyed, she had picked out an outfit for this occasion, which was skimpy and she looked sexy in the eyes of Natsu, when she wore it.

* * *

**# DAY 4 OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!  
**  
"Welcome everyone to the Day four of the Grand Magic Games, X809! It's now time for our tag team battles, but first let's tell you the scores so far!" Japati announced. **(What's his name again?)**

A huge screen appeared, revealing the scores of each team.

_**Fairy Tail: 37 points**_

_**Sabertooth: 36 points**_

_**Ivy Wolves: 35 points**_

_**Lamia Scale: 29 points**_

_**Quattro Cerberus: 29 points**_

_**Blue Pegasus: 28 points**_

_**Mermaid Heel: 26 points**_

_**Vampire Bite: 26 points**_

The crowd cheered for their teams, clapping and whistling.

"Now, the battles for today are: Mermaid Heel Vs Quattro Cerberus! Secondly, Vampire Bite Vs Blue Pegasus! Next, Sabertooth Vs Lamia Scale! And finally, Fairy Tail Vs Ivy Wolves!"

The crowd cheered, expecting great battles, and predicting which teams were going to win. Fairy Tail had decided to send out Natsu and Gajeel, as Laxus was unable to. However, both dragon slayers felt bad as they were too injured from their previous battles, to fight against a strong guild like Ivy wolves. Although Natsu wanted to fight, Lisanna suggested that she would fight, and of course Natsu let her, not wanting to upset her. The only person who could go and fight with Lisanna was Gray, and he was _not_ happy fighting beside her.

The first three matches went by, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus and Quattro Cerberus had won their battles and now it was time for the final battle. "Now, it's time for the battle you've all been waiting for! Fighting for the strongest guild is Gray Fullbuster and reserve member Lisanna Strauss, Versus, Ivy Wolves Jayden Arata and Zoe Ackerly!" **(Yes, I got that from the lady in the Finish Advertise)  
**  
A male, with spiky brown and electric blue hair walked onto the field, with a female, who had red hair with a blue fringe. Her hair was in a high pony tail, tied in place by an aqua blue ribbon. Their magic and strength was unknown to the Fairy Tail mages, who thought they would be easy to take down.

"I'm Zoe, nice to meet you." The female smiled nicely at Gray.  
"I'm Gray." The ice mage stated.

As soon as the battle started, Lisanna started to show off her body, rather than her skills to the world. Jayden noticed Lisanna not paying attention, and decided to attack her, "Laser blade!" A small disc-like blade shot out of his hands, spiralling towards the female.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gray noticed the two going for Lisanna, and immediately whipped round, "Ice wall!" He created a wall lf ice, to protect the mage who was messing about. However, Zoe was quick enough to get rid of the ice wall, "Paper slicer!" Discs made of paper shot out of her hands, slicing through the ice, allowing the laser blades to hit Lisanna. The mage was hit with pain, and was sent flying.

Gray's eyes widened in shock, "What? Paper...sliced my ice..."  
"Don't every leave your eyes from your opponent!" Jayden yelled, landing a couple of punches on Gray.

Lisanna gasped in shock, as she felt the blades cut through her skin. "ANIMAL SOUL: CAT!" Lisanna transformed into her animal soul and hissed at Zoe, "Paper is nothing, you freak!"

Lisanna pounced on Zoe, with sharp claws, as the female easily dodged her attacked, by jumping over her. "Don't underestimate my power and strength!" Zoe yelled, sliding backwards, "Diamond Scatter!" Zoe put out her hands and diamonds flew outwards and surrounded Lisanna. Instantly, they exploded and hit Lisanna directly. "I'm also a jewel mage!"

_"Oh wow! Zoe revealed her secret magic!"_ Japati exclaimed, as Jayden grinned.

Regaining her balance, Lisanna changed her animal soul, "Animal Soul: Bird!" The white haired female flew up into the air and then zoomed towards Zoe, and hit her directly. Confidently, Zoe did a few back flips in the air and managed to land perfectly on the ground. "You've got to do better than that!"

Lisanna frowned, "I can beat you any day!"  
"Oh yeah?" Zoe asked, "Ruby Flames!" The jewel mage blew out fiery rubies towards the takeover mage, who got a hold of it with her wings, and flapping her wings, she sent the attack back at Zoe.

Zoe stared at Lisanna, as if she was the most stupid person alive, "Your obsession with beauty must be getting to you!" Zoe's own magic didn't affect her and she shot at Lisanna, sending multiple punches towards her, not even getting a scratch from her weak opponent.

Gray sighed, knowing that Lisanna wasn't the right person to choose for this battle. Whilst fighting Jayden, the ice mage flung his shirt in the air, earning slight gasps from the crowds. "Let's fight for real, now!" Gray spoke, "Cold Excalibur!"  
"I thought we were!" Jayden back into the air, "Laser shower!"

Gray managed to dodge most of the lasers with his ice, "ice make: Cage!" A cage of ice fell on top of the laser mage, immediately shattering, as Jayden released red sparks from his body. Gray became shocked, "What? You instantly shattered it!"  
"Ice make: cannon!" A huge cannon landed on Gray's shoulders, as he shot multiple blasts of ice at Jayden. Because of the speed the ice was travelling at, some of them broke through Jayden's laser shield. Before his shield shattered, the laser mage leapt up into the air and kicked the ice mage in his face, knocking him backwards.

The battle went on for about another 25 minutes, with Lisanna being defeated in the first 10. Now, Zoe and Jayden were both fighting an injured Gray, who was struggling to keep up with the two. _Damn it Lisanna, why can't Flame brain be here?!_

"Amythest fist!" Zoe punched Gray multiple times, as he returned them, also trying to fight Jayden at the same time. This battle had been one of the fiercest battles Fairy Tail had ever witnessed in the Grand Magic Games, and they weren't really happy with Lisanna being the first one down, after her fifteen years of training. Ivy Wolves were surely one of the most mysterious light guilds around, hiding their true strength. But it was no doubt that Fairy Tail was obviously stronger.

_"Oh, Fairy Tail's Gray is alone and is struggling to keep up with the Ivy Wolves! How strong are they?!"_ Japati asked, amazed at how Gray was being taken down.

"C'mon man, get up Gray!" Natsu yelled, as Zoe had knocked the ice mage down.  
"Don't give up Gray, you can win this!" Erza cheered. Li_sanna's been taken down...what a shame...  
_  
Tired, Zoe hung back a bit, allowing Jayden to attack, and was unaware of Gray's attack, "Ice make: Freeze Lancer!"

Zoe was hit with ice and she screamed out in pain. "Ice impact!" Jayden was knocked into the air, by the hammer of ice and was instantly attack again with ice. The two Ivy Wolves were flung towards each other and crashed into each other with so much force, that the two couldn't get up.

_"A major comeback from Gray! Can he win this for Fairy Tail?"_

"Ice make: Shotgun!" A huge shot gun landed in the arms of Gray, as he shot his two opponents.

Zoe groaned in pain, touching her sore head, she grumbled as she stood up, "Jewel Explosion!"  
Jayden put his hands together, "Laser eye!" A bright red light appeared in his hands, blinding the crowd and Gray. The sky turned a light red, before a sphere of energy was shot towards Gray, hitting him and paralysing him. "Go now, Zoe!" Jayden yelled, as Zoe nodded, as she jumped into the air.

"Rainbow Jewel fierce breath!" Zoe shot towards Gray, attacking him, releasing rainbow flames. As soon as Gray was hit, he fell unconscious, losing the battle for Fairy Tail.

Zoe smiled, feeling pain all over her body, "You're really strong, unlike your friend..." she muttered, leaning onto Jayden for support.

"That's it, folks! Ivy wolves gain 10 points, sprinting to second place!" Japati exclaimed, turning to Yajima. "What do you have to say about that, Yajima?"  
"That was a great battle, Ivy Wolves are definitely strong! I think Fairy Tail would have won there, if Lisanna had taken part more!" the old man spoke, as Japati nodded. Beside Yajima was Jason from Sorcerer Weekly, "That was so coooool! It's the first time Fairy Tail has lost in ages, so uncoooooool!" Jason exclaimed.  
"The final scores for today are: in First place, Sabertooth! In second, Ivy wolves!" The crowd cheered, waving flags and shouting.

Soon it was the last day if the Grand Magic games and Fairy Tail were trying their ultimate best to become number one and beat Ivy Wolves. "I swear, I'll get you both back!" Gray hissed, staring at Zoe and Jayden, on the lacrima screens.

At the moment, Gray running through the town, searching for his opponent.  
So far, the only guilds that weren't yet down, were Fairy Tail, Sabertooth and Ivy Wolves. Currently, Zoe and Sting (Sting wanted to participate in the games so he let someone else be master for a week), were locked in a fierce battle, with Rogue and Zoe's friend, Carmen, beside them, fighting.

Gray and Erza were fighting Rufus, Natsu was fighting Orga, Lisanna was fighting Emilia, from Ivy Wolves and Gajeel was fighting a quiet person, named Akira from Ivy Wolves.

As soon as Rufus was defeated, Gray set off to find either Jayden or Zoe. Gray had let Erza do most of the fighting against the memory mage, in order to keep most of his magic energy.

As she had only been showing off her body, Lisanna ended up losing against Emilia, and Natsu had, eventually, won against Orga. Ending up with a couple of injuries, Gajeel had successfully defeated Akira in the end. Carmen had been taken down by Rogue, and so had Emilia. The only people left fighting were Jayden, Zoe, Sting and Erza, as she was fighting the fifth member of Sabertooth. The rest of Sabertooth had been either taken down or were resting, to save up energy for their fight with Fairy Tail.

By nightfall, Sting had already taken down Zoe with his holy nova, which was unfortunate for her guild and Gray, as he wanted to fight her.  
Bruised and exhausted, Zoe had fallen to the floor, giving up, which gave Sabertooth a point. Jayden had found his team mate and helped her, and two gazed up at the lacrima screens, watching the battles between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth.

Although Sabertooth had been taken down by Fairy Tail, due to Gray losing to Zoe and Jayden, Fairy Tail didn't just have enough points to beat Sabertooth.

"Wow! The Grand Magic Games of X809 have been amazing, and shocking! The winner of the Grand Magic Games of X809 is SABERTOOTH!"

The crowd cheered wildly, as colourful fireworks shot up into the sky.

* * *

**# After the Games**

After the games, Lisanna had been proposed to by Natsu. The proposal had been very shocking, as it had only been 3 months since two started dating, but trusting their feelings, the two were sure they wanted to get married. However, Lisanna had other intentions, "When I become his wife...I will become famous and I will become the rich wife of the famous Salamander! I will be even more famous!" The white haired female giggled in delight.

* * *

**So how was it? I just wanted to include some stuff about my own guild and OC's. The next chapter is going back to the original story line, and I hope I've cleared some stuff about what had happened. If not, if you are still confused about some things, please leave a review or PM and I will answer your questions in the next chapter. Please leave a review guys, I will really appreciate it!**

* * *

**Hey guys, I just changed zoe's magic from a rainbow dragon slayer to a jewel mage, since some of you didnt like it. Also, if you didn't get the picture, Lisanna is the bitch.**


	14. Chapter 13: Lisanna!

**Hello everyone, I'm back and not dead! I feel awfully bad that I didn't update in two months, because I didn't update for a month before that, so I owe you guys a big apology – SORRY! I had written out this chapter then deleted it because it was quite crappy so I wrote it again using another idea – I hope you guys like it, although I'm not that happy with it. This chapter is only what happens with Natalia, the next one is with Nashi. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 13

Horrified, Natalia stared in disgust at her father who was making out with another woman. "How...could he do that?" Natalia's voice trailed off in shock, as she felt a sharp pain in her chest. "After all these years, I get to meet him...but it's like this?" she whispered, sadly.  
"Meet him after all these years?" repeated Lucky, sitting on the pinkette's head.  
Caught by surprise, Natalia spoke out, "Uh no! You heard me wrong! I said after all these months I get to see him!" Natalia let out a slight chuckle, hoping that the feline would believe her.  
"Oh." Lucky responded. "Okay."

Natalia couldn't watch anymore, unable to take it; she ran back into the guild hall of partying mages. _No! I won't believe it!_ Shaking her head in disbelief, Natalia bumped into a black haired mage, who was slightly taller than her. She fell back on her bottom and she grumbled.

"Nashi?" The boy asked, his raven coloured hair shining in the light,  
"S-Silver?" Natalia stuttered out, _So he's Nashi's...boyfriend..._ Blushing slightly, Natalia quickly got up, as Silver bent down to help her up. However, Natalia ended up head butting the poor boy. Because of this, Natalia fell back down again. "Oh my gosh, Silver! I'm so sorry; I didn't mean it, gomenasai!"  
Silver chuckled a bit, "It's fine, don't worry Nashi!" He smiled at her as he bent down to help her up.'  
"I won't get up this time; I'll let you help me up!" Natalia, awkwardly, laughed, as she slowly stood up, holding Silver's hand. To her surprise, the black haired mage did not let go of her hand and a blush rose upon her cheeks,_ He's Nashi's boyfriend...I have to stay calm...I can't become flustered!_  
"Are you okay Nashi? You look a bit sick." Silver said.  
"No, I'm fine, honest." Natalia looked ahead, avoiding Silver's gaze. Her eyes shot down to their joints hands, before shooting back forwards. Catching her gaze, Silver smiled and looked down at their hands, "Er...sorry. I guess I just got carried away with things..." he blushed before letting go.  
"No, it's not that!" Natalia exclaimed, grabbing Silver's hand, "Believe me...don't worry."  
"Oh okay." Silver smiled. "So Nashi, wanna go on a walk and catch up?"  
"On a walk? Now?" Natalia asked, as Silver nodded, "Oh well...um...I can't right now because I...I...have to...um...unpack! Yes that's it, I have to unpack!"  
Silver gave her an odd look, "But you just came back. Shouldn't you rest and enjoy the party?"  
Natalia scratched the back of her head, "Yeah...but I really need to get something..."  
"What is it? I can come with you and we can talk on the way to your house." Silver replied.  
"You don't have to do that, honest. It's a gift for you, so I can't show you until I return." Natalia lied, _A gift? Where am I going to get something that Silver likes? I don't even know what he likes!_  
"A gift for me?" Silver repeated.  
"Yeah a gift. Please excuse me!" With that, Natalia ran off.  
"_Honest? Excuse me?_ When did Nashi started talking formally?" Silver wondered, as he watched the celestial mage exit through the guild doors.

Heading towards the guild doors, Natalia caught a glimpse of her father and Lisanna sitting together talking, outside on the grass. With her gaze fixed on them, she watched Lisanna crawl on top of Natsu, as the pinkette tripped over her own feet, catching her father's attention.

Natsu turned to look at his daughter on the floor, her eyes drilling holes into them."Nashi?" Natsu stuttered out, embarrassed at the position he was in with the white haired mage. Natalia's mouth hung open, a blush coating her cheeks, "Forgive me, father! I didn't mean to look!" Natalia shot off down the streets of Magnolia.

"Nashi!" Natsu yelled, but was interrupted when Lisanna pulled him down for a kiss. When she pulled away, she whispered, "Forget her...focus on me..." She wrapped her arms around the dragon slayer and kissed him, as his hands began to roam around her body. "You're all I'm thinking about..." he whispered, as Lisanna inwardly smiled, _She doesn't belong here...I'll get rid of her..._

* * *

With the image burned into her mind, Natalia couldn't see straight and stumbled. She tumbled to the ground and fell face first into the ground. She put out her hands to protect her face and she hit the ground with a thud; luckily, she was okay. "They were kissing..." she whispered, as she sat on her knees."They looked really close; how come Nashi didn't mention anything?" Natalia stood up, "I won't let it get to me! I will continue and tell Nashi and we will reunite mother with father at all costs!" She fist pumped and walked forward. _I need to buy something for Silver, quick! But do I have any money?_ Natalia searched through her pockets but they were empty. _I remember Mother gave me some money before I left...do I have it with me though?_

The celestial mage searched through the pocket in her skirt, and to her surprise, there was some money! She brought it out and started to count, "200 Jewels...you can't get anything nice with that back at home...but maybe Magnolia is cheaper." Natalia ran through the streets of Magnolia, not knowing where to go. She ran past a couple of shops and people who knew Nashi. They waved and greeted her as she ran past, whilst she responded with a simple nod and smile. Whilst running past a bookstore, something shining through the glass window caught her attention.

She turned on her heel and quietly entered the book store. The item which had caught her gaze was a small snow globe, which had cute designs around the bottom. It was a dark shade of blue and had silver sparkles dotted here and there. Inside the globe was a jewel star. When Natalia shook it, the star glowed in different colours and small snowflakes began to fall. A small melody played from the inside and a huge grin appeared on the pinkette's face. She picked it up and walked over to the counter - there was an old man with pale green hair at the till. He greeted Natalia, thinking she was Nashi, "Oh hello Nashi, I haven't seen you here for quite a while!" He smiled.  
"Oh really? I adore your little store; I remember the last time I came here!" Natalia made up, with a smile.  
The man laughed softly, "The last time you came here was when you were 8, I understand you must be really busy being a mage of the best guild in Fiore."  
"Well Sabertooth is the best guild, they won the Grand Magic Games." Natalia replied with pride.  
"Oh yes, but Fairy Tail just had a little slip up, don't you agree?" The man replied.  
"Yes, however Sabertooth is really a splendid guild, we need to respect all guilds." Natalia spoke, kindly. "Anyway, how much is snow globe?"  
"You're a very thoughtful one, Nashi. You really have changed!" The green haired man chuckled.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You talk like a real lady now!" The man replied, "The snow globe costs 7000 jewels."  
Natalia stared at the male before her, before she exclaimed, "HOW MUCH?!"  
"7000 Jewels, Nashi." The man replied. "Do you have the money?"  
"Er...well..." Natalia fiddled with the money in her hands and placed it on the counter, "Will that do?"

The man burst out in laughter, "Nashi, you really are a joker, I said 7000."  
Natalia scratched the back of her head, "That's all I have."  
"Well then I'm sorry, but I can't sell this to you." The man replied.  
"Oh please sir, it's for my...b-boyfriend! He really likes it and I wanted to do something nice for him!" Natalia pleaded, in a desperate tone.  
"I'm sorry Nashi, but unless you have something to trade it with..." His eyes wandered down to Natalia's waist, his eyes catching a glimpse of her celestial keys. "Are those...celestial spirit keys?" He asked.  
Natalia's eyes widened, "N-No! They're ordinary keys!" Natalia quickly pulled down her top, covering her waist.  
"Oh, such a shame. Celestial spirit keys are really rare and even a simple silver key will cost 30,000J, because they get older as the years go on." The man explained.  
Natalia sighed, "Well, I'll be going then..." As Natalia turned around, a pale hand slammed 10,000 Jewels down on the counter. "Keep the change and let the girl keep the globe." A female voice spoke.  
The pinkette looked up and her eyes widened, "Lisanna..."

Lisanna looked down at Natalia, with a look of disgust, "You owe me, by the way." The man placed the globe in a small white bag and handed it to Lisanna, who then handed it to Natalia. "Thank you, Lisanna." Natalia spoke, as the two walked out of the store.  
"My pleasure, Nashi was it?" Lisanna smiled fakely at her.  
"Yeah." Natalia nodded, keeping distance from her.  
"Well Nashi, I understand you want to stay away from me, because of what you saw me do with your father, but don't worry. You'll get used to it." Lisanna explained, "It's normal for two people in love."  
"I know that." Natalia replied.  
"You'll be doing that with Silver soon, won't you? Children do grow up fast, don't you think?" Lisanna laughed a bit, whilst Natalia blushed, madly.  
"Don't talk about stuff like that!" Natalia stammered.  
"Well what I want to say is that...I'm Natsu's girlfriend, his fiancée, and nothing...I repeat NOTHING is going to change that. Okay?" Lisanna stared at the celestial mage, who had her eye wide open in shock.

"I'm sorry; did I say that in a rush?" Lisanna held a hand over her mouth, as she slightly giggled, "Well, I'm Lisanna, Mirajane's younger sister. I was away for about fifteen years, so I didn't know your father and mother got married or had a child. It's my first time meeting you - Natsu has told me so much about you, Nashi!" Lisanna beamed, extending out her hand.  
_What a fake smile..._ Natalia shook hand with her, "Nice to meet you."  
"Hey Nashi, do you want to have tea with me? We can go to a nearby cafe and talk about ourselves!" Lisanna suggested with a smile.  
"Together?" Natalia asked.  
"Is that okay? Your father didn't want us to meet because he wanted to introduce us to each other, so it's better if we hang out together in a cafe." Lisanna added.  
"Well um...I don't have any money with me." Natalia replied,_ I can get to know her more if I go..._  
"Don't be silly Nashi! I'll pay; I know how much you love to eat!" Lisanna gushed.  
_Well, isn't that rude?_ Thought Natalia before she nodded. "Thank you, should I pay you back?"  
Lisanna laughed, "No, no, no! I was joking before! But if you want to, I'll gladly take the money!"  
_Well she's a money addict. She must be loaded or something._ "Oh okay, let's go!"

* * *

Natalia sat opposite Lisanna, with a plate of Bellagio. There was a layer of dark chocolate on the bottom, and milk chocolate in the middle. There was melted chocolate on the top and on top of that was vanilla cream with strawberries on top. She also had two fruit tarts with whipped cream on top. And beside her was a glass of a red liquid. Natalia felt like drooling, "You didn't have to buy all this; a simple sandwich would have been fine for me." She spoke.  
"Nonsense, this is nothing. From the way you were described to me, I thought you'd want more than that." Lisanna chuckled.  
Natalia glared at the white haired mage, for a split second, "I'm sorry Lisanna, I don't want to gain weight...unlike..." she gestured her head towards the amounts of food in front of Lisanna.

Lisanna blushed and awkwardly laughed, "Ano...I didn't have breakfast or lunch."  
"Oh I'm sorry, was that rude of me?" Natalia asked, with a hint of sarcasm. "I thought you had been feasting on my father!"  
Lisanna blushed once more, before Natalia laughed, "That was a joke." _Well half a joke, anyway._  
Lisanna blushed, "I knew that!"

After a couple of minutes of silent eating, Natalia spoke up, "So Lisanna, when did you meet my father?"  
Lisanna put down her spoon, "Well we've been childhood friends and we were really close and I didn't think we would end up like this!" Lisanna smiled, fakely.  
"Yeah, I didn't think my dad would end up falling for your fake chest or foundation!" Natalia giggled, as Lisanna's smile fell, _She's got quite the tongue...__  
_

"Haha yes, and that too!" Lisanna awkwardly laughed with a blush.  
Natalia wiped her mouth with a handkerchief, before standing up, "Well I've got to go, Lisanna, I'm sorry we didn't get to talk, but I must go now. Thank you for the desserts." Natalia looked at Lisanna, who still had most of her food left to eat.  
"Well it was nice spending time with you Nash; I can call you that, right?" Lisanna smiled.  
"Please don't call me that, please excuse me." Natalia walked off, leaving behind a disgusted Lisanna. _She doesn't eat messily, she's not childish, she doesn't just care about herself and she has a sharp tongue. She's nothing like Natsu described her to me!_

* * *

Natalia wondered through the streets of Magnolia, as the sun started to set. "So this is how Lisanna is...and now I know her weak spot. If she tries anything, I can maturely respond." Natalia looked up at the orange-pink sky, and smiled, _Magnolia sure is peaceful and quiet. I need enjoy myself here because I know it won't last._

"I need to get back to the guild!" Natalia said, before the thought hit her, "Where is the guild hall?! Where am I?!" Panic started to surge through the pinkette as she realised she was lost._ I should have left with Lisanna or kept Lucky with me!_

Natalia, calmly, closed her eyes, before and idea flew into her head. She ran into a nearby alley and pulled out a silver key, "Thank goodness I still have my keys! Open, gate of the talon-wolf: Sparx!" The silver coloured hound appeared, waiting for Natalia's order. "Sparx, can you get me back at the guild hall?"  
Sparx just pointed upwards, using his paw. He pointed at a large, grand building, with an orange flag with the Fairy Tail guild mark. Natalia stared in shock, "I'm so stupid," and she sent Sparx back to the spirit realm. After that, Natalia walked in the direction of the Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

When she arrived, she was greeted by her father, who held out a plate of chocolate cake. "Here you go, Nashi! It's from your welcome back party!" He grinned.  
Natalia's face fell, "Cake? Sorry fath- dad, I just had some with Lisa- I mean a friend!" Natalia smiled.  
"Oh. Well do you want to go to a restaurant for dinner today?" Natsu asked, full of hope.  
"Sure dad! I'd love to go!" Natalia smiled, _I want to spend some time with him._  
"And we'll spend some time with Lisanna too!" Natsu added. "I want you to meet her!"  
"Lisanna? Her? You sure dad?" Natalia spoke, "Can we go alone, please?"  
"Oh sure...okay." Natsu replied, "Meet me at home at 8:00 yeah?" Natalia nodded in response, before wondering off to find Silver.

The young mage was sitting at a table with his younger sister, Yuuki, before Natalia approached him. "Silver?"  
Silver looked up and smiled, "Hey Nashi, you're finally back!" He grinned.  
"Uh sorry, but I'm here now. Here you go!" Natalia smiled as she handed the snow globe to him. Silver's eyes widened, "Thanks Nashi, it looks cool!"  
Natalia blushed slightly, as she sat down next to him and played with his two year old sister.

About an hour later, Natalia exited the guild hall with Lucky, "Well it's time to go home, Lucky!"  
"Aye!"  
"Hey Lucky, I'm feeling quite tired, can you fly me home, please?" Natalia asked, as she had no idea where her sister lived. Lucky nodded, "Sure thing!" He picked her up, as his angelic wings sprouted.

* * *

Once the two got home, Natalia opened the door to the two bedrooms flat, and her eyes widened when she saw a familiar female with her father, giggling with her arms around Natsu's neck.

"Lisanna..."

**TBC...**

* * *

**How was it? Was it bad? Tell me what you thought of it by leaving a review or PM. Please leave a review! Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 14: Discoveries!

**Hello everyone. I think it's been about a week since I last updated. I wrote this when my internet was down, so I'm here posting it. Hope you like the chapter and please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I own a Fairy Tail bracelet and necklace but not Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 14

**[Sabertooth]**

The young fire dragon slayer, known as Nashi, wondered around the Sabertooth guild hall, wondering what to do. She didn't know if there were any kids around since all she could see were adults. She spotted a couple of familiar people: Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Yukino and a few others. Whilst she sat and watched everyone do their everyday things, Lucy came up to her daughter. "Hey Natalia, want to go on a walk for a bit?" She asked, with hopeful eyes.  
Nashi grinned, "Sure." She jumped out of her seat and followed her blonde haired mother out of the guild.

Once the two were quite a distance away from the guild, Lucy spoke up, "So Natalia, did you enjoy camp?"  
"Yeah, I did. I made tons of new friends and we had lots of fun!" Nashi replied.  
"That's nice." Lucy commented before looking at her daughter's hair and running her fingers through it, "I see you've cut your hair."  
Nashi looked up, caught by surprise, "Uh yeah. Do you like it?"  
"It's a really nice change, when did the idea come into your head? It really suits you." Lucy smiled.  
"A-A friend recommended it. She said the haircut went with my eyes." Nashi answered, realising her mistake, _damn, she might look at my eyes and she will realise that I'm not Natalia!_

Lucy gazed into her daughter's chocolate brown orbs before giggling, "Oh how stupid I was, thinking your eyes were hazel. Your eyes are brown like mine!"  
"Why would you think I had hazel eyes?" Nashi asked, wondering if her mother would mention her father as Natalia had Natsu's eyes.  
Lucy stopped walking, before she inhaled some air, "W-Well your father had hazel eyes."  
_That's all she said?_ Nashi thought before replying to her mother, "Was he any nice?" _If I keep asking questions, maybe she'll tell me how she feels..._  
Lucy stared at Nashi as she smiled softly, "Yeah he was. He was a great man, really strong, kind and...Lazy." Lucy and Nashi giggled. "He would get into a lot of fights with your uncle and your aunty would have to break it up." Lucy smiled sadly at her memories, _Oh Natsu..._

_Dad would fight with Uncle Gray and Aunt Erza would break them up._ Nashi giggled, _they still fight like that._  
"What would you do in those situations?" Nashi asked.  
Lucy scoffed, "Well I would always get attacked by a flying chair or something."  
Nashi laughed, "That sounds fun!"  
"Fun?!" repeated Lucy, "I wouldn't use that term."  
"S-So what...happened to him? You loved him right, so what happened?" Nashi asked, wondering why her parents broke up.  
Lucy sighed, "Natalia, it happened and we can't go back in time to fix things."  
_She's...upset?_ "Would you want to...go back to him?" Nashi asked, with hopeful eyes.  
"Natalia." Lucy snapped, "It's been 11 years and we've both moved on. I don't want anything to do with him, okay? I know you're curious about him, but please, forget about him." Those words stabbed Nashi in her heart and she felt herself stop walking,_ how can she say that?! Dad thinks about her and she seems to think about him, how can she say those words so openly?!_

Seeing her daughter's reaction, Lucy smiled at her daughter, "Natalia...I'm sorry. But it's for the best." Lucy turned around, "So aren't you curious about what happened when you were away?"  
Nashi lighted up, "What happened? Everyone seemed happier than usual," Nashi made up.  
Lucy smiled, "Well your Uncle Rogue got married to Kagura; it's such a shame you missed their wedding!"  
"Aw, why couldn't they schedule it for a day when I could attend?" Nashi whined.  
"Don't worry; you will attend an upcoming wedding." Lucy replied.  
"Who's?" Nashi asked, curious.  
"Well it's a secret so don't tell anyone." Nashi nodded. "Well your Uncle Sting is going to propose to Yukino tonight!" Lucy squealed.  
"Finally! He's getting old!" Nashi exclaimed, pretending to be excited like her mother.  
"I know right. I'd thought that Sting would get married first then Rogue!" Nashi nodded, listening to her mother, as they entered the guild hall.

As they did, streamers and confetti were thrown into the air, and a golden banner appeared in the air, with the words_ 'WELCOME BACK NATALIA!'_ written in pink curly letters. On the tables were delicious sweets and cakes, there were balloons in the air and a sweet aroma wafted around the guild hall.

The fire dragon slayer's mouth slightly parted and a trickle of drool ran out of her mouth. "Oh wow..." Nashi exclaimed, "You guys didn't have to!"  
"Nonsense, we have to celebrate your return and our victory in the Grand Magic Games!" Lucy laughed, hugging her daughter and pointing to a great gold trophy in the centre of the guild hall.  
Nashi grinned, _Fairy Tail always had their trophies in the guild hall for a week before Master put them on the second floor._  
"You guys are amazing!" Nashi exclaimed, running over to the food table. _What's that smell?_ A familiar scent drove into her nose, and Nashi began following her nose.

Her nose led to quite a big plate of fire chicken, and when Nashi's chocolate orbs landed on it, her eyes practically melted, "...Fire...chicken..." Nashi grabbed 3 pieces and placed it on her plate before she devoured the flames in an instant. The flames danced around in her stomach, making the pinkette sigh in pleasure as she sank her dragon fangs into the succulent chicken.

"I didn't know you liked fire chicken." A male voice spoke, causing Nashi to whip round, to see a certain white dragon slayer.  
"M-Master!" Nashi gasped.  
"Geez, how many times do I have to say this? Call me Sting, Nat." Sting groaned, earning an apology from Nashi.  
Sting looked at Nashi, before taking a whiff of the air, "Sorry Nat, but you...smell funny..."

Nashi's eyes widened, _Has he figured out that I'm not my sister?_ "U-Uh...do I smell?" Nashi took a whiff of her underarms, before Sting laughed.  
"Sorry that sounded rude, but I didn't mean that. I meant your usual scent." Sting replied. Nashi's chocolate orbs widened, "Uh really? I just tried on some new perfume." she lied.  
"Oh, that's cool." Sting answered, nodding slowly.  
"So...when are you going to propose to a certain celestial mage?" Nashi decided to change the subject as a red blush coated the cheeks of the male before her.  
"W-Who told you that?!" Sting, immediately, replied in a hushed tone.  
Nashi smirked, "Oh so you are! What time and where?!" Nashi crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Uh well in the guild hall tonight. But don't tell anyone; just enjoy the party." Sting replied, walking off with a cup of a red liquid.

Nashi, quietly, giggled as she gobbled down her chicken. About an hour of enjoying herself, Nashi rested her head on a table, "I haven't had that much fun in ages..." She sighed happily as her eyelids began to close and she drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

The young pinkette awoke to the sound of applause and cheering. Her eyes shot open and landed on two people in the centre of the guild hall. Sting and Yukino were smiling as they kissed and Nashi spotted a golden ring on Yukino's finger. "He did it." Nashi sat up straight and clapped with everyone else and smiled. _I don't personally know these guys, but I'm happy for them. _

"You finally woke up, huh?" Lucy's voice rang in Nashi's ears.  
"Mum." Nashi spoke, _Wow, its sound weird saying that out loud, _"How long was I asleep?"  
Lucy giggled, "Well it's time to go home, now. I have a surprise for you." She grinned as the pinkette smiled, "Really?!"  
"Mhm, wanna go fetch your jacket? The party's going to get out of hand." Lucy replied, as Nashi nodded in understanding, _In Fairy Tail, everyone always got drunk at night, so I guess it happens here too._ Nashi got up and grabbed her coat, before walking out of the guild hall with her mother.

"Hey mum?" Nashi asked.  
"Yes?" Lucy asked, as she gazed up at the sky.  
"I-I know you told me to forget...but can you tell me some stories about you and dad?" Nashi asked, her heart beat pacing up.  
Lucy blushed slightly, "Well I guess you should know some things...I can't keep hiding these things forever."  
Nashi smiled, "How did you guys first meet?"  
"In Hargeon-"  
"In Hargeon?!" Nashi exclaimed, "We- I went camp there!"_ And mum and dad could have met!_  
"Yeah, he saved me from a man named Bora and his stupid love charms. He wanted to kidnap girls and make them slaves in Bosco. I was seventeen then." Lucy explained. "Back then, I wasn't a part of a guild and he brought me to his guild and I joined."  
"What guild was it?" Nashi asked, trying not to sound as if she knew.  
Lucy looked at her daughter with an emotionless look, "I'm sorry I can't tell you that."  
"How come? Are you afraid that if I find his whereabouts, I'll try and meet him?" Nashi asked, as her mother simply nodded.  
"I'm afraid of you meeting him..._I'm_ afraid if meeting him..." Lucy replied.  
"You clearly are still in love with him...aren't you?" Nashi whispered, quiet enough so her mother couldn't hear her. _She needs to get back together with dad...fast._

* * *

Once the two entered their house, Nashi's eyes widened, _Wow...it's so big!_  
"Natalia, darling, Wendy and Levy aren't home yet, so we're going to eat dinner without them." Lucy informed, putting her coat on the coat rack.  
"Okay." Nashi replied, "I'll go to my room and unpack." When Lucy disappeared into the kitchen, Nashi started sniffing the house for any trace of her sister's scent. As soon as she found it, she followed it up the stairs and into Natalia's room. The walls were baby pink and the furniture was neat and tidy. The bed was neat and the celestial mage's scent floated around the room.

Nashi placed her suitcase on the bed and started to unpack. Opening drawers and cupboards, the fire mage found where everything went in about half an hour, and the suitcase was placed neatly beside a bookshelf. "Seems like mum is still busy." Nashi sighed as she walked, sneakily, into her mother's room. "Maybe I can find something interesting to do..."

Before she could touch anything, the door creaked open behind her, and there, stood the celestial spirit Virgo."Princess, your mother wants you in the dining room in fifteen minutes." She spoke, as Nashi smiled at her, relieved that it wasn't her mother. "Sure Virgo."_ It must be sweet being treated like a princess..._

As soon as Virgo left, Nashi started rummaging under her mother's bed. However, there were only a few boxes and nothing else. Curiosity taking over her, Nashi's eyes glowed as she went through them. Finding nothing interesting, Nashi pushed the boxes aside, before a silver coloured book caught her eye. In the centre of it was a red Fairy Tail guild mark and Nashi grabbed it, opening it up to the first page. There were messages written down and Nashi began to read them:

_**We're going to miss you, Lucy. Make sure you keep yourself and Natalia safe - Gray.  
**_

_**I'm sorry you have to leave; it won't be the same without you, Lucy. We'll take care of Nashi, don't worry - Erza.  
**_

_**I'm sorry things didn't work out with Natsu; I would've loved more NaLu babies - Mirajane.**_

Nashi giggled to herself, "This must be a gift from everyone at Fairy Tail when my mother left. But why did Mum and Dad separate me and Natalia?"

_**Take care of shrimp, bunny-girl, and take care - Gajeel.**_

"Uncle Gajeel actually said that? I didn't know he liked someone..." Nashi exclaimed, _Shrimp...Shrimp...Shrimp must be Levy!_

_**Why do you have to go? Was it because I kept calling you 'Love Rival'? Stay safe Lucy, I want to thank you because without you, I would have never joined Fairy Tail - Juvia.  
**_

_**It's really sad that you're leaving Lushi, Natsu's a real idiot. Thank you for everything you've done for us and don't forget to lose some weight - Happy.**_

Nashi grinned, "Everyone cared for my mother...and I think they still do." Nashi skipped a few pages, and all she saw were old photos. They were showed pictures of Lucy's time in Fairy Tail. She smiled at a photo of Gray and Natsu fighting, as Erza hit them with her sword. Another was a picture of Lucy and Natsu having a picnic together. Another one was a picture of Team Natsu with a bag full of money, perhaps after completing a hard job. A picture of her mother and a white haired mage caught her eye. This photo showed Lucy with Lisanna after she had returned from Edolas. "Who's that?" Carefully, Nashi slipped the photo out of the plastic casing and out everything back where it was, except from the book and photo. She took these items to her sister's room and put them in an empty drawer.

* * *

After dinner, Lucy approached her daughter and handed her a silver key, "Natalia, I saw this in the shop and decided to buy it for you after I heard how hard you worked at camp." Lucy handed it to her daughter as Nashi took it into her hands, _A celestial spirit key... _"These are really rare."  
"I know, so why don't you summon the spirit and form a contract?" Lucy suggested.  
_I don't know how to do it..._ "Maybe tomorrow mum, I'm feeling quite tired." Nashi lied.  
"Oh that's fine, it's late anyway, so why don't you go to bed?" Lucy suggested.  
"Yeah okay." Nashi ran up to her sister's room, and once she was sure her mother was asleep, she whipped out her communication lacrima.

"Natalia, please pick up...please pick up..." Nashi stared at the lacrima screen before her as her sister's face appeared.

"Nashi, do you know about Dad's relationship?!" Natalia blurted out, as Nashi's eyes widened, "What?"

**TBC...**

**HELLOOOO! Did you guys like it? Tell me what you thought of it by leaving a review or messaging me, thanks!**


	16. Chapter 15: In Someone Else's Shoes

**Hi guys, I'm not dead...AND IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE IN LIKE A MONTH WHICH FELT LIKE FOREVER! Tbh, I was being VERY lazy even though I knew you guys were waiting for a new chapter. You can hate me if you like, I don't mind, because I would hate me too because I didn't update any of my stories for such a long time. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, please eave a review! And btw, I don't hate Lisanna, I kinda like her actually but I'm only using her as the b*tch cus she fits perfectly in that role.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT!**

Chapter 15

**[With Natalia]**

Natalia walked into her sister's home, excited about having dinner with her father. However, her face fell when her hazel orbs landed on a certain white lady all over Natsu. "Lisanna..."

Because of his super hearing, Natsu's face immediately turned in Natalia's direction and slowly pushed Lisanna off of him. "N-Nashi...what are you doing here?!" He asked, surprised.  
"Dinner...you told me to come so we could have dinner together..." She looked at Lisanna before her eyes were back at her father, "alone."  
Natsu scratched the back of his head, before the memory came back to him, "Oh yeah, I'm sorry Nashi!" Natsu replied, "Just wait here, and I'll get my wallet and the three of us can get going."  
Natalia looked at her father, "Three?!"

"I invited Lisanna along, that's fine right?" He asked, as a wave of anger rushed over the celestial mage, _how could he?! After I said I wanted to go alone?_  
Natalia turned on her heel and gritted her teeth, "Yes, it's perfectly fine." She turned around and smiled at Natsu and glared at Lisanna, "Come on Lucky, let's wait outside."

Lucky and Natalia head out and waited outside the house. Natalia leaned against a wall and sighed, "Why does Lisanna have to come?"  
Lucky shrugged, "Isn't it obvious?"  
"I guess...but Dad said that we could go together, alone...He's not one to break a promise, right?" Natalia looked at Lucky with sad eyes._ Am I being too picky? Am I asking for too much in a father?_  
"Well people change...I guess." Lucky whispered, loud enough for the celestial mage to hear.  
"In 3 months..." Natalia closed her eyes and exhaled. "Wow."

A few minutes went by and Natalia became impatient. "Where is he?" She asked, tapping her foot. "I don't know." Lucky replied, sitting on her head.  
Natalia huffed before she walked back into the house. "Dad! Hurry u-" her eyes widened and she stopped in her tracks when she saw her father and Lisanna together. Natsu had Lisanna backed up against the wall, with his lips trailing down her neck. A huge blush covered Natalia's cheeks; _I shouldn't be seeing these things... _Natalia found herself paralysed with her eyes fixed on the couple before her. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, "U-um..." she cleared her throat before she confidently spoke, "tch, get a room." The rosy haired girl turned on her heel and walked out, with Natsu staring after her in confusion.

Natalia felt her lip tremble as she sat behind the building with Lucky sitting beside her. She was crouched low with her head in her knees. Her heart was racing as she felt a lump form in her throat. She coughed a couple of times, trying to make her seem as if she wasn't crying. _How could he? How could he?! He just forgot about me AGAIN!_

Once Natsu realised what had happened, he moved away from Lisanna, "Damn! I'm such an idiot!" He pulled his hair in frustration, "I left her standing, again!"  
Lisanna looked at Natsu innocently, "don't worry, honey. She'll get over it; leave her to vent about it."  
Natsu turned to Lisanna, "No. I can't. She's my daughter and she's come home after 3 months. I can't leave her."  
"That's very...kind of you, but we were doing something, y'know." Lisanna clicked her tongue in disapproval.  
"I'm sorry Lisanna; I have to go out with Nashi tonight. I hate to say this, but please stay here, I promised her dinner alone." Natsu explained, grabbing his wallet.  
"Fine." Lisanna replied, "But make sure you hurry home."

* * *

Natsu found his daughter in a snivelling mess outside the building. He sniffed the air, catching the scent of salty tears. _Shit, she's crying._ He hurried over to her, "Nashi!"  
Natalia looked up and when she saw her father, a wave of anger and more sadness rushed over her. "Nashi, I'm so sorry I left you standing-" Natalia cut Natsu off, as she stood up, "Yeah, for Lisanna! What's good about her that would make you want to pick her over your own flesh and blood?!" She yelled, angrily. "She's not even your wife! It's like you've suddenly been taken over by her, you spend every single moment with her!" Her voice began to trail off, "what about me? Am I not important to you?" She looked up at her father as a tear rolled down her face.

Natsu found himself lost for words, "Nashi..." he whispered, as he hugged her, "of course you're important to me...I would always pick you over Lisanna, I love you."  
The celestial mage, bitterly, replied, "Yeah, you would, wouldn't you?"  
"Nashi, please, I'm really sorry. I'm sorry about Lisanna, I'm sorry that I left you standing not once, but twice. I wasn't being that much of a father to you; honestly...I'm ashamed of myself." Natsu replied, kissing her forehead.  
Natalia snuffled, "I know Lisanna is important to you...but please don't involve her in everything!"  
Natsu ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Let's just get some dinner, I'm hungry."  
"Sure." Natalia quietly replied, as he father walked off.

* * *

The two had dinner at a fancy restaurant, it was quiet and only the sounds of chewing and drinking were heard from the two. Natalia fidgeted, uncomfortably, feeling bad as she had shouted at her father. Natsu also felt uncomfortable for he had left his daughter for someone else when his daughter had finally come home from camp. They avoided eye contact and only stared down at their food.

Natalia cleared her throat, gulping before she opened her mouth, "Dad...I'm sorry for yelling before. Honestly, I don't know what came over me and I guess I was just jealous that you were with Lisanna..." _Jealous? Me? I was annoyed!_  
Natsu looked at his daughter, "No Nashi, I should be the one apologising to you. I should have introduced you to Lisanna and spent equal amounts of time with you." Natsu confessed, "It was wrong of me to do that and I should have knew you weren't going to take the news as well as everyone else."  
"What news?" Natalia asked, as if she didn't know.  
"Uh well...you see Lisanna is going to become a part of our family!" Natsu explained as Natalia inwardly smirked. _Let me twist this around..._ "That's great, dad! Our family will grow and we won't be as lonely!" She grinned falsely.  
A toothy grin arose on Natsu's face, "really? I'm glad you think so too! It's going to be awesome!"  
Natalia beamed, "it's going to be great having an older sister!"

Natsu's grin, immediately, fell, "Wha-? Sister?"  
"Yeah, sister! You're going to adopt Lisanna, aren't you?!" Natalia stood up, "Oh Dad, you're such a great person!"  
Natalia wanted to burst into a fit of giggles when she saw her father's expression, "Wait no, nononono!" Natsu shook his head, "Nashi, I'm not going to adopt Lisanna! What made you think that?!"  
"Well Lisanna's young, pretty and smart!" Natalia explained, "If you're not going to adopt her, what are you going to do?"  
"Nashi, I'm going to marry her." Natsu spoke.  
Natalia froze on purpose, it being for her little act, "WHAT?!" she exclaimed before her hands flew to her face, "how can you?! That's so wrong! How can you marry someone who is young enough to be my sister?" she exaggerated.  
Natsu could only look dumbfounded at his daughter; her exclamation was loud enough to catch the attention of other people.

"Calm down Nashi!" Natsu replied, not wanting people to think he was marrying someone who were around Natalia's age. "Sssh Nashi, you're giving people the wrong idea!"  
_Duh, that's the purpose!_ She grinned, "But she is! She's like...hm...25 years older than me or something! And dad you're like 40! That is so wrong - 25 and 40!" Natalia exclaimed, louder.  
Natsu's face flushed red with embarrassment, "Nashi, sit down! There are only a few years of a difference between our ages! And I'm not an old pervert!"  
"Oh dad, is that a wrinkle I see? And white hair?" Natalia pointed at her father.  
"What? Where?!" Natsu exclaimed, rushing his hands through his hair.  
"Hm...there!" Natalia pointed out.  
"Where?" Natsu asked, "Nashi?"  
Natalia giggled as she sat down and burst into laughter.

* * *

On the way home, Natalia hung back a bit as Natsu walked ahead. Lucky flew beside her and stared at the celestial spirit mage who had a grin on her face. "What was that all about Nashi? You would never pull something like that off!" He said as Natalia shrugged, "I don't know, but it was fun though. I just needed to get things off my chest."  
"By making a fool out of your dad." Lucky sniggered.  
"I couldn't help it." Natalia admitted, "I guess it was mean of me to do that."  
"Unless Natsu actually believed that you thought he was going to adopt Lisanna." Lucky spoke before bursting into laughter.  
"But Dad's not THAT stupid, is he?" Natalia asked.  
"Sometimes." Lucky replied, as the two laughed, "You know Nashi; I think you've changed since you came back from camp."

Natalia froze for a split-second, "Really? What makes you think that?"  
"I don't know, but you've become more daring and...maybe a little more sensitive." Lucky explained.  
"Sensitive? Can you expand on that?" Natalia asked.  
"Maybe it's just me, but I expected a different reaction to Lisanna and Natsu from you." Lucky looked up at the stars, "Normally, you would've acted cool about it but you just burst out in anger..."  
"Well wouldn't I?" Natalia questioned, "Dad just chose to marry some random lady without talking to me about it, and he proposed in just 3 months, who does that?!"  
"You have a point, there." Lucky answered.  
"Hey Lucky?" Natalia whispered, "Am I being possessive of Dad?"  
"I don't know...you have a right to be angry and upset, don't you? Natsu is all you have so if you lose him to someone else, what will happen to you?" Lucky explained.  
"You're right...I won't let him marry Lisanna." Natalia spoke, firmly. "Although I must consider his feelings too..."  
"Life can be evil sometimes..." Lucky whispered, "We have to accept these changes..."  
"No." Natalia replied, "There's no way Dad truly loves Lisanna, it's impossible."  
_You've really changed, haven't you_? Lucky thought as he nodded to himself.

* * *

That night Natalia brought out her communication lacrima. She placed it on "her" bed as she changed into a pair of pyjamas. When she was sure everyone was asleep, she snuck out of the room and walked downstairs into the living room and sat on the sofa as she placed the lacrima on the coffee table.  
"Calling Nashi..." she whispered as she tapped the ball. A screen appeared of the ball and Nashi's face appeared.

"Nashi, do you know about Dad's relationship?" she blurted out.  
"What?" Nashi replied, "What do you mean?!"  
"Dad's getting married!" Natalia explained, " Did you know about this?!"  
"No I didn't! Who is it?!" Nashi asked, "Dad wasn't in a relationship with anyone before I left!"  
"We can't let them marry!" Natalia replied.  
"But who's he marrying?" Nashi asked.  
"Lisanna." Natalia said.  
"Who's that?!" Nashi asked, confused, "I've never heard of such a person!"  
"She's Mirajane's younger sister!" Natalia explained, "She kinda looks like Yukino."  
"Seriously?" Nashi asked, "I found a photo earlier of a white haired person, at first I thought it was Yukino, but the hair is kinda different, y'know?"  
"Do you have it now?" Natalia asked as her twin nodded.  
The dragon slayer displayed the old image of Lucy and Lisanna she had found, "It's her!"  
The celestial spirit mage examined the photo, "They look like friends...mum and Lisanna."  
"You don't say!" Nashi replied, sarcastically.  
Natalia ignored her sister's comment and carried on talking, "But she looks different. I know people change but Lisanna's body has changed...If mum and Lisanna were friends once, why would she marry her friend's ex?"  
"I'm guessing she was jealous or something. I don't know anything about her...maybe I can ask mum about her." Nashi suggested.  
"Maybe." Natalia said, quietly, "So what happened at Sabertooth, I'm sure you had some sort of party."

Nashi nodded, "Yeah and it was fun. Rogue and Kagura got married - don't know who they are but congrats to them. And erm...Sting proposed to Yukino...I found an old album everyone at Fairy Tail gave mum."  
Nashi looked at her sister to see her fangirling, "Oh they got married, oooh! They're so cute together! And it's about time Sting and Yukino got together! Wow I can't 'til their wedding!" Natalia squealed.  
"Weddings are a pain, sis." Nashi bluntly said, "Get it together, Nat. Did you even hear what I said after that?"  
Natalia nodded, "You found mum's album. What was in there?"  
"A load of pictures and messages, nothing else." Nashi replied, "I think we should get mum and dad back together."  
"Totally." The Sabertooth mage nodded, "Hey Nashi, a thought came to mind."  
"What?"  
"Have you ever thought that Dad might be using Lisanna as a replacement for mum?" Natalia wondered.  
Nashi stayed silent for a moment, "That could be it. Maybe she reminds dad of mum. But whatever the cost, we have to get them back together."  
"But how? We are just children and who says Mum and Dad's feelings are still there for each other?" Natalia questioned.  
"This sucks...so what's been going on at Fairy Tail?" Nashi asked.  
"Well I've met Silver...Dad left me standing for Lisanna twice...Lisanna seems like a snob...I've walked in on Dad doing...things...with Lisanna so far. Hopefully tomorrow will be much better." The celestial spirit mage breathed.  
"Oh sis? What do I do with this?" Nashi held up a silver gate key.  
"A celestial spirit key! Where did you get that from?"  
"Mum gave it." Nashi replied, "But I don't need it because I have my fire magic."  
"Well I need it, so I'll take it when we meet up again." Natalia replied.  
"That's IF we meet up again." Nashi replied, "I'll call tomorrow, I have to go now."  
"What are you going to do?" Natalia asked.  
Nashi grinned and held up a box, "I found a box of matches and I'm craving for fire so much right now."  
Natalia laughed as she hung up the call.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucky felt thirsty and decided to get up for a drink. He flew down the stairs and headed for the kitchen when he heard a voice. "Nashi?" He whispered before putting his ear near the side of the living room door. _What's Nashi doing up so late?_

* * *

__  
The next day, Natalia got up early and set off for the guild with Lucky. They walked in to find a few people. She spotted Silver in the corner sitting down with a book. She hurried over to him and sat down, "Hello Silver!" She beamed as he looked up, "Nashi! You're here early, what's up?"  
"Nothing much, how about you?" She smiled at him.  
"I'm good. How come you're here early?" He asked.  
"Lisanna. I can't stand her." She replied.  
"You and me both." Silver replied, "Want to go to the park later on?"  
"Sure thing!" Natalia replied, "we haven't spent time together in a long time!"  
Silver grinned, "Great. Want to go on a job now?"  
"Um-"  
"Let's go!" Lucky exclaimed, "It'll be fun!"  
"Uh...sure." Natalia nodded as Lucky flew over to the request board.

* * *

"So what job are we doing?" Natalia asked.  
"It's not far from here, we just have to find a missing carriage and the reward is 4000J." Silver explained.  
"Wow that's so low." Lucky groaned, "Why did you pick this job, Nashi? It's so boring!"  
Natalia scratched the back of her head, sheepishly, "Oh well...I guess I don't feel like fighting today."  
The two males stopped in their tracks.  
"What?" Natalia gave them a look.  
"You don't want to fight? What happened to you in these 3 months?!" Silver exclaimed.  
"Where's the Nashi we all know and love?" Lucky asked.  
"Haha, well I'm just tired, I guess." Natalia lied.

Silver looked at Natalia, "Hey Nashi, how come you have a whip?"  
"Oh...erm, I have it just in case..." Natalia stuttered.  
"Uh hu..." Lucky nodded, before he heard a slight jingle. "What was that?"  
Natalia froze_, my keys...damn..._ "Probably nothing..."  
"What's up with you, Nashi? You're not in the mood for fighting, and you seem...more girly, no offence." Silver spoke.  
"Really? I'm sorry, but I'll be back to normal soon, so yeah." Natalia stammered. _Pretending to be someone else is a lot harder than I thought._

"There it is!" Lucky yelled, pointing at a carriage that was rolling down a steep hill. "Let's go!" Silver exclaimed, as the three ran off.

Silver and Natalia ran side by side as they tried to outrun the carriage. "Ice make...Water wall!" A wave of water rushed out in front of the carriage and then froze in place, "that should do it!"  
"Then why did the carriage just crash through it?!" Lucky asked as Natalia ran ahead. "Be careful Nashi!" Silver yelled after her.

Natalia nodded as she whipped out her whip. She shook it and it glowed black and red. She leapt up into the air and lunged her whip forwards, sending the whip towards the carriage. It wrapped around the wheel, but it kept going. "Ngh...It's too heavy!" Natalia pulled on her whip as her feet were dragged forwards. She pulled using all her strength but ended up tripping over. "Nashi!" Lucky cried, swooping down and picking her up. "Thanks Lucky..." Natalia replied.  
"Ice make: rope!" Silver sent out an icy rope, wrapping around the other wheel. "Nashi, pull on your whip!" Silver instructed.  
Natalia nodded and did what she was told. Because the carriage was travelling to fast, Silver's ice rope snapped.

"Lucky, let me go...trust me." Natalia said.  
"But Nashi, we're so high up!" Lucky replied.  
Natalia looked downwards, "We're right above the carriage, if you drop me now, I'll land perfectly, if you hesitate, I won't."  
"You sure?!" Lucky asked. Natalia nodded. "Okay."  
Lucky let go of the celestial spirit mage. Natalia squeezed her eyes shut, "This is like committing suicide!" _Focus Natalia, you need to stop the carriage! Hopefully Silver nor Lucky will see this, they should be far away..._ Before she landed, she whipped out a key, "Open, gate of the attacker: KOGEKI!" The spirit, known as Kogeki, appeared, mid air beside Natalia. "Natalia, what are you doing?! This is dangerous!" Kogeki yelled.  
"Kogeki, use _Flame Tail_ and destroy the wheels of the carriage!" Natalia ordered,_ A fire attack is best so Silver and Lucky think that I used my own magic._  
Kogeki nodded and attacked the wheels. As soon he attacked, he disappeared.

Once the wheels blew up, Natalia landed on top, like she had said. She sat on the ground for a few minutes as she waited for Silver and Lucky. Once she saw them running up to her, she walked over to them. "I stopped it!" Natalia exclaimed.  
Silver stared at the small flames surrounding the carriages, "Yeah you did...but how are we supposed to return it if it has no wheels?!"  
"You went overboard again, Nashi!" Lucky laughed.  
"Hehe." Natalia replied, "Can't you use your ice make magic to make wheels?"  
"Yeah I can, but how are we going to pull it back up the hill? It's really steep." Silver replied.  
"I guess we'll have to push it up..." Natalia replied.  
Simultaneously, the three of them groaned.

* * *

By the time the three of them got back to the guild, it was evening and they were absolutely exhausted. They decided to buy some ice cream and sit in the park under a large Sakura tree. Lucky was curled up beside Natalia and slept peacefully, whereas Silver and Natalia rested against the tree and talked. "Are you cold, Nashi?" Silver asked, looking at Natalia wearing an orange tank top.  
"A little, I guess." Natalia admitted.  
"Here." Silver handed Natalia his jacket and helped her put it on.  
"Thanks..." Natalia blushed slightly, "Aren't you going to get cold?"  
"I'm an ice mage, the cold doesn't bother me." He smiled at her, as she licked her vanilla ice cream. The two stayed silent for a moment, enjoying the peace in the park.

"Hey Nashi...you have some ice cream on you lip." Silver pointed out.  
"How embarrassing...where?" Natalia asked.  
"Don't worry, I've got it." He spoke, leaning in towards her, "Please don't hate me for this..." he whispered as he covered Natalia's lips with his own.  
Natalia stayed quiet and frozen when she felt Silver's lips. They were warm, not cold like she had expected them to be. She could feel his warm breath on her face and she could smell his minty breath from his mint chocolate ice cream. Her face was flushed pink, but she didn't know what to do. _Should I kiss back or not? I'm supposed to be Nashi...if I don't kiss back, I might break his heart...damn...sorry Nashi but I'm doing this for the sake of your relationship with Silver..._ Natalia closed her eyes and kissed back, before Silver pulled away a couple of seconds after.

He had a red blush across his face, "Uh...sorry Nashi."  
"It's fine, don't worry..." Natalia replied before Silver suddenly stood up.  
"Uh, I've gotta go, bye Nashi!" He quickly spoke before running off.  
"Wait, Silver!" Natalia called out, "What about your jacket?!"  
"Keep it." She heard Silver's faint voice in the distance.

Natalia slid down to the ground and leaned against the tree, "Was I wrong to do that? He would've acted the same way if I didn't kiss back...damn...have I ruined our relationship? What should I do?"

**TBC...**

* * *

**So how was it? Tell me by leaving a review. After the next chapter, something is going to happen, but I won't say if it's bad or good. See ya people next time!**

**Bye! **


	17. Chapter 16: Caught Part 1

**One of the reasons I started this story was that I could write this chapter. I hope this chapter will leave you guys satisfied after my three months of no updates. This chapter has been planned out two days ago so I could write it up today and it's been checked multiple times so that I haven't missed anything out. I'm so excited writing this chapter, but before I start, I'd like to thank all my reviewers, followers and favourite-ers for sticking with me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter 16**

**[With Nashi]**

Nashi hanged up her call with her sister and put away her communication lacrima. Her stomach rumbled s she clutched the box of matches that she had found. She wore one of Natalia's night dresses and a pair of shorts. Because it was night and everyone was sleeping, Nashi had her Fairy Tail guild mark exposed and left her single black glove behind as she quietly walked down to the kitchen.

_My hand feels so much better... wearing that glove and armband is really irritating. _She grinned as she slipped into the kitchen and switched the lights on. As soon as she was sure it was safe, she set a match alight and started sucking in the flames. "Aw... that feels so good!" she moaned in delight as she ate flame after flame.

She smiled contently as she felt her stomach burn with a lovely warm sensation. The pink haired dragon slayer felt her energy replenish and she felt so energetic that she had almost burst into flames. "I'm all fired up!" she exclaimed before she instantly shut her mouth. _I need to stay quiet... _Suddenly the sounds of slow paced footsteps echoed throughout her ears as her breath hitched.

The flame that danced on the match in Nashi's hand was blown out as the young girl ran to the door and switched the lights off. The door was shut with only a thin gap. Nashi felt her heart beat rapidly against her ribcage as she did not want to be caught. _Was I too loud? _Nervously, she poked out her head to see who it was and immediately ducked back into the kitchen. "Virgo..." she whispered. _That's right, I forgot. Virgo always does an inspection of the house at night, damn. How am I supposed to get back upstairs? _Nashi bit her lip in thought, no ideas entering her empty mind. Suddenly, the door to the kitchen slowly opened and Nashi ran as fast as she could behind the counter.

Virgo entered. Nashi sat on the ground as she hoped her mother's spirit would not come any closer to where she was hiding. She felt Virgo standing right in front of the counter and the young girl was scared because is the spirit came any closer and looked over, she would find the pinkette in a bundle on the floor.

"Matches?" Virgo muttered to herself, as it hit Nashi that she left the box of matches on the counter top. Virgo picked up the small red box, "Lucy must have left them behind," she mumbled as she walked out. Once the sound of the door clicking shut reached the ears of the dragon slayer, she popped up with a sigh of relief. _Pheeew! I've got to be more careful next time! _Nashi carefully ran up the stairs and into her sister's bedroom. She jumped into bed and slowly fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning Nashi awoke to the smell of pancakes wafting into her nose. She instantly sat up and jumped out of bed, hungry for pancakes. Not forgetting about her glove and armband, she put them on as she grabbed a stripy t-shirt and pink skirt and started to change.

After she had brushed her teeth and had done her morning things she headed downstairs to the dining room where a plate of fresh pancakes waited. Wendy, Carla and Levy were already eating as she sat down. "Good morning, Nashi." Wendy beamed, along with the other two.

"Good morning, everyone." She replied, picking up her fork.

Lucy then walked in, "Natalia, darling, once you finish your breakfast, we're going to go shopping okay? We don't want to miss out on the summer sales now, would we?" Lucy smiled.

"Nope!" Nashi smiled, "Wouldn't miss that for the world!" _I wouldn't actually, I've never went shopping before with mum._

Nashi enjoyed her mother's pancakes, smiling with every bite. She didn't speak much during breakfast as she wanted to hurry up and finish breakfast so that she could spend time with her mother. And that time did come. Before she knew it, Nashi found herself walking with her mother through a gigantic shopping centre.

Nashi gazed around in awe, at the décor, the amount of people and at the things that were on sale. It was her first time she had gone to a place like this and she was amazed. "Come on, honey, let's check out the summer collections!" Lucy squealed, childishly, as she hurried over to a big shop. Nashi smiled at her mother's childishness, as she ran along with her mother and entered the shop.

There were so many types of clothing, all had pretty designs. They were ranging from dresses to tops, from sandals to hats. Nashi was amazed. "This is the kids department, Natalia, why don't you go look around and pick up anything you like?" Lucy suggested.

"Seriously? Anything?" Nashi exclaimed.

"Yeah, go ahead!" Lucy laughed as Nashi ran off to explore. _Any clothes I get today, I'm keeping and I'm not going to give them to Natalia although I'm posing as her. _

Nashi picked up a white tank top with light pink daises printed in a diagonal line across the bottom corner. She also picked up a tunic dress, caftan, pinafore and other types of tops, denim jackets and matching shorts. She didn't pick anything with a complicated design or something jazzy as she liked basic designs. "That's quite basic for your taste, don't you think, Nat?" Lucy asked, once Nashi returned to her mother.

"Well I just... wanted to try something new." Nashi made up, as her eyes began to wander until they landed on a black cap with the word _Slayer_, written in fiery letters across the front. The young girl's brown orbs began to twinkle as she reached out for it but couldn't reach. "Mum, can you get that for me?" Nashi asked as she pointed at the cap. "A cap?" Lucy asked, as she handed it to Nashi, "Since when are you into these types of designs?" Lucy asked with a smile as Nashi shrugged.

Once everything was bought, the two began to shop some more and Nashi couldn't be happier. _So this is what it's like going shopping with your mum... it feels great! _

* * *

Time began to fly by and four hours whizzed past the young pinkette who walked home with her mother. She held multiple bags but the blonde celestial mage next to her held almost double the amount. "We've done alot of shopping today, haven't we, Natalia?" Lucy asked, laughing.

"Yeah, you bought a lot of things today, mum." Nashi remarked, glancing over at her mother. "I don't think I'm going to shop like that again. I can't carry all these bags!"

"Why don't you ask a spirit to help?" Nashi suggested, wondering why her mother hadn't done that in the first place.

"I want to spend time with you, honey." Lucy replied, "And I also left my keys behind at home."

Nashi felt her cheeks warm up, she was glad that she was able to enjoy her day without any distractions. "Oh yeah, Natalia, I've been meaning to ask you something." Lucy spoke up a few minutes later.

"Hm?" Nashi hummed in response.

"Well you see, you've been wearing that black glove and armband ever since you came back from camp. Is there a reason to that? It's really hot these days, isn't it irritating you?" Lucy asked.

_It's really irritating! _"I don't mind, really." Nashi told her mother, "I wear it because in camp we wore something like that and I guess I've come to getting use to it." She lied.

"Why don't you take it off? You're hiding your Sabertooth mark, aren't you proud to be a member?" Lucy asked.

_I'm hiding it because I don't have a Sabertooth mark! _"Of course I'm proud! Why wouldn't I be? It's just that other kids start talking when they see my mark." She made up, not knowing where she was going with her lie.

"Ignore what others say, honey. You can take it off." Lucy replied.

"I _don't_ want to!" Nashi replied.

"If you say so." Lucy replied.

* * *

"I'm exhausted!" Nashi groaned as she fell back on her bed, tired. "I didn't know shopping was so tiring!" The pinkette slid off her glove and started moving her fingers around, stretching them out. _I need a shower. _With that, the fire dragon slayer headed off to do just that...

Once the girl had finished, she put on her new tunic dress with her denim jacket. She slipped on her blue converse and remembered to hide her Fairy Tail guild mark and wear the black glove. She grabbed her black cap and set it on her head. If she was at Fairy Tail, she would have put it on backwards but as she was supposed to be Natalia, she put it on the right way.

Natalia's deodorant and perfumes lay on the dressing table waiting to be used by the fire dragon slayer to mask her scent, but unfortunately, they remained untouched by the young girl who ran out of the room...

As she hurried down the stairs, she came face to face with Wendy, "Hello Nat!" she smiled, looking at the young girl's clothing, "You look quite different wearing that cap." She spoke.

"A good different or bad different?" Nashi asked,

"A good different. Anyway, your mum went to the guild and she wants you there, now." Wendy informed her, slightly sniffing the air.

Being a dragon slayer, Nashi noticed this, "Anything wrong with the air?" she asked.

"O-oh, no." Wendy answered, walking past her with Carla flying behind her. The white exceed gave her a look before disappearing into Wendy's room.

_Wonder what that was all about. _Nashi shook off the feeling as she headed off for the Sabertooth guild.

"Are you trying a new look?" Yukino asked the dragon slayer as she sat down beside her.

"I guess. I met this awesome girl at camp; her name was Na- ncy." Nashi explained, talking about herself, obviously.

"Oh really? That must be nice." Yukino replied.

"Anyway, do you know where my mum is?" Nashi asked.

"Lucy is in the garden." A new voice came in. Sting came beside Yukino and kissed her, passionately, as Nashi began to gag.

"Not in front of me please!" Nashi, instantly, stood up and walked past Rogue and into the guild's garden.

As she left, Yukino looked at Sting, "She's acting quite strange, y'know."

Sting nodded, "Yeah, her appearance has slightly changed and her scent has totally changed."

"Not only that, but her cap, did you see the writing?" Rogue came in, "I don't know if we should worry about her or not."

"What about her cap? It looked pretty cool to me." Sting replied.

"It had the word _Slayer_ written on it." Yukino stated, "But Natalia isn't a slayer, is she? She's a celestial spirit mage, like me."

"Slayer?" Sting repeated.

"She's acting strange. Her behaviour is less mature and she seems a little carefree. Natalia is always worrying about things." Rogue added.

"Eh, it's probably puberty and the hormones." Sting replied, shrugging it off.

"But you know, she does smell like, you know who." Rogue spoke.

"Who?" Yukino asked.

"Natsu." Sting said, "She should smell like Lucy and not him."

"Let's just ignore it for now. We can talk to her later." Yukino replied as the two dragon slayers nodded in agreement.

* * *

Nashi walked out into the gardens to see her mother searching for something under the rose bushes. "Yo mum!" she yelled as she ran over to blond haired mother. "Natalia!" Lucy beamed as she stood up, dusting her knees.

"What are you doing out here?" Nashi asked.

"Well you see, honey, I've very foolishly, lost my celestial spirit keys and can't find them." Lucy explained.

"I'll help!" Nashi exclaimed.

"Well I was going to ask you, but you beat me to it!" Lucy smiled.

"So where did you lose them?" Nashi asked, _I can track them down using my dragon nose!_

"In the guild but I don't know where. I need to find them soon, because they're very valuable." Lucy explained as Nashi nodded, running past her.

"Don't worry, mum, you'll have them back in less than an hour!" Nashi was then out of sight.

_So mum has nine zodiac keys and some silver keys... I can track them down by searching for her scent! _"But how does a spirit key smell like?" she asked herself and she walked back into the guild hall to find a certain silver haired celestial spirit wizard. "Yukino has keys, so I can smell one of those and find mum's." She found Yukino with Sting at the same table, both were chatting with Rogue and other guild members.

"Um... Yukino?" she spoke, trying to get her attention.

"Natalia, what's up?" she asked the pinkette as she felt eyes on her from the others at the table.

"Oh um, can I see one your keys?" she asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Sure thing, but can I ask you why?" Yukino handed Nashi Libra's key and Nashi took it. She turned her back to the group of adults and held it to her nose and inhaled its scent before turning back around and returning it. Yukino gave her a confused look as she thanked her and ran off.

"Strange." Sting muttered, "It looked like she smelt it."

"It did." Rogue replied, "Lucy lost her keys didn't she? All keys smell the same, don't they?"

"So you don't think..."

_So I smelt the key and Yukino's scent mixed into one. It's going to be hard to separate them. But I'll give it a try! _Nashi grinned as she walked all around the guild hall and searched through all the rooms and nooks and crannies before, finally, she caught a familiar scent that smelt like Lucy and the key. She followed it to behind the bar and into the kitchen where Lucy's keys lay on the counter, sprawled out next to a bowl of chopped tomatoes.

She grabbed them and ran out, "Found them!" she yelled as she ran over towards her mother. "Wow Natalia, where were they?!" Lucy exclaimed, shocked.

"In the kitchen!" Nashi replied.

"The kitchen? Oh silly me, I must've left them there when I was helping Yukino and Levy last night." Lucy smiled. "How did you find them, Natalia? You seemed so sure that you would find them."

"Oh um..." she dug her feet into the ground, "I just found 'em."

"Thanks honey." Lucy gave Nashi a hug who smiled at her mother's warmth.

* * *

That night, Nashi sat up in bed as she looked out of the window. A lot had happened in a few days and she was glad that she had switched places with her sister, Natalia. She fell backwards, her head landing on the soft and comfortable pillow. She sighed as she slipped her hand under her pillow, not expecting anything to be there, but there was.

She brought out a piece of paper, not noticing the picture of Lucy and Natsu, which she had taken to camp, had fallen to the floor, unnoticed. Nashi held up a sheet of paper out in front of her and looked at the word _Hart of Hel_ scribbled down. "I remember this! This is from that virtual reality game I played with the girls at camp..." she whispered, as the memories came back to her. "But I never got the word right... it's supposed to be something about my future, but that was three months ago, it could have already happened."

_What is Hart of Hel anyway? That's not even a word. _"I played this before I found out about Natalia being my sister and having the other half of the necklace – wait a minute – other half..." she rearranged the words _other half_ until she got Hart of Hel. "So the letters didn't spell Hart of Hel... but _other half!" _Nashi scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it on the floor, "I'm so stupid." She laughed at her stupidity and went to sleep.

After Nashi had fallen asleep, a figure walked into the sleeping girl's room. It was Lucy. She had come to check on her daughter who was fast asleep, snoring away. She smiled at her daughter's sleeping face as she sat down on her bed and caressed her sleeping face, "You know, everyone at the guild is saying that you're acting strange, Nat... I think that too. What's happened to you during camp?" she whispered as she bent over and kissed her daughter's forehead.

As she stood up to leave, she noticed the photo lying on the floor. She bent down to pick it up and looked at it with wide eyes, _what's this picture of Natsu and I doing here? More importantly, what's it doing in here? I put away all my photos with Natsu and the guys at Fairy Tail but I don't remember this one in my collection. This girl... What are you hiding Natalia?_

Lucy placed the photograph on the dressing table as she walked out of her daughter's room.

* * *

The next day, Nashi sat in the garden with the communication lacrima and was talking to Natalia. She decided it was safe to talk with her, out in the open, as Wendy, Levy and Carla were out and Lucy was having a bath upstairs.

"So, Natalia, what's been happening at Fairy Tail?" she asked.

"Nashi, you _don't_ want to know!" Natalia sighed, "So much has happened... the stuff with Dad, Lisanna, Silver, Lucky and the guild!"

"With Silver?" Nashi repeated, looking at her sister, "And wait, is that Silver's jacket you're wearing?"

"Uh yeah." Natalia stuttered, "He lent it to me."

"Well then take it off!" Nashi replied, "You're not his girlfriend!"

"Geez, calm down, sis! I'm not wearing it on purpose, I have to wear it! This is the only thing that can help me right now!" Natalia told her.

"Fine," Nashi pouted, "What happened with him?"

"Don't get angry at me, okay?" Natalia spoke.

"Okay, I won't. Spill."

Natalia inhaled some air before she started to speak, "Silver... kissed me."

Hearing those words, Nashi burst out, "How could you?! Thought we made a deal that you wouldn't do anything with him!"

"I'm supposed to be you! If I didn't kiss back, he would've hated you right now!" Natalia exclaimed.

"Do does he hate me?" Nashi asked.

"I... I don't know. He's ignoring me!" Natalia replied.

"Nataliaaaaaa!" Nashi whined, "You stole his first kiss!"

"And he stole mine, too!" Natalia retorted, "I don't even like him! How can you like someone like him?!"

"I don't know, I just do!" Nashi retorted, "I wanted to be his first kiss!"

Natalia sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, sis. I'll try and mend your relationship, okay?"

Nashi nodded. "Fine..."

"Well I've gotta go now." Natalia replied, "Bye."

"Don't get caught." Nashi mumbled.

"Well I'm trying not to." Natalia spoke before she hung up.

Natalia's words hung in the air as Nashi tried to figure out what she meant. But Lucy walked into the garden, disturbing her train of thought. "Natalia? Who was that?" Lucy asked, drying her hair with a towel.

"It was a ... friend from camp!" Nashi replied, turning to look at her mother who nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I'm glad you're keeping in touch with your friends. I'm going to make some lunch now, do you want to help?" Lucy asked.

"Sure." Nashi got up and followed her mother to the kitchen.

* * *

It was late at night and Nashi felt really tired so she decided to bring out a box of matches and please her stomach with some warm flames. When she was sure no one was awake, she crept into the kitchen, with her guild mark exposed.

She switched on the lights and began lighting the matches. She breathed in the flames, happily and energetic. Every time she had fire, she felt a rush of adrenaline and wanted to burst into flames, but her flames were held down. Nashi didn't like keeping in her flames, but she had to in order to keep her cover. She had the urge to fight and destroy thing but once again, she couldn't to avoid getting her cover blown.

As she enjoyed her flames, she didn't notice a certain someone walk in on her. Hearing the door open, Nashi turned to see Virgo. _Why didn't I hear her coming?! _Nashi felt her heart pound as she felt paralysed, her Fairy Tail guild mark was exposed and she wasn't wearing the glove. She turned so that her guild mark was facing away from the spirit.

However, being startled by Virgo, caused the pinkette to drop the match and start burning on the floor. It was when the fire started to grow when Nashi realised what she had done. "Princess, stay back! I'll get some water!" Virgo exclaimed, "Princess!"

Nashi watched Virgo hurry over to sink, "N-no, Virgo! I can fix it!" she exclaimed.

"Princess, it's dangerous!" Virgo exclaimed, as the fire started burning the kitchen table. Because it was wooden, it grew faster. Acting on instinct, Nashi opened her mouth and began inhaling the fire. Virgo watched amazed, as she dropped the bucket of water she was holding. Once the fire was gone, Nashi stepped back, knowing that what she had done was going to blow her cover, _shit._

"W-who... are you?!" Virgo asked.

"It's me, Natalia, Virgo!" Nashi reassured.

"No, I don't believe you. Natalia could never do that!" Virgo replied. "You... you're an imposter! What have you done with the princess?!"

"I haven't done anything!" Nashi exclaimed, "I _am_ Natalia! Why don't you believe me?"

Virgo began to calm down, "There's no way you are Natalia."

"Prove it!" Nashi dared.

"First of all, everyone at Sabertooth is suspicious of your behaviour, even your mother. Minerva said you ate fire chicken, that's something Natalia hates and would never touch." Virgo began.

_Oh great. She has more to say! I should've been more careful, dammit! _Nashi cursed herself for being too careless as Virgo went on.

"Lucy thought she was wrong about Natalia's eyes, she thought they were hazel like her fathers, she _is _right. Natalia doesn't have brown eyes, she has hazel. Lucy has a special album, some photos were missing. Your behaviour – you've been acting more childish and carefree. You dress differently to Natalia. Wendy, Sting and Rogue, said that you smell differently to Natalia. Natalia would never cut her hair as short as yours, she doesn't like short hair. Last night, Lucy found an old photograph of her and her ex and she knew that photo wasn't hers because it was in Natalia's room. Yesterday, when Lucy lost her keys, you asked for one of Yukino's keys, didn't you? She said that it looked like you were sniffing it, like a dragon slayer would do. And last of all, there's no essence of celestial spirit magic radiating off of you, which would explain the fact that you absorbed the fire... like-" Nashi cut Virgo off, feeling like she should blow her cover.

"Like how my dad does?" Nashi asked, as she faced Virgo properly, so that she could see the bright red Fairy Tail mark on her shoulder. "You got it, I'm not Natalia, I'm-"

"Nashi." Virgo whispered, "You're... Nashi." Virgo's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped, tears formed in her eyes as she squashed the fire mage in a bone crushing hug. "You've grown so much!"

"Virgo..." Nashi whispered, _I did it... I told her my secret... and now I won't be able to see mum again... _

"Nashi... you have to tell your mum... she'll be so happy!" Virgo whispered, breaking away.

"No... I don't want to!" Nashi replied, "If I do, I'll be sent back home and won't be able to see mum again!" Nashi felt tears settle on her eyelids.

"Nashi..." whispered Virgo. "You aren't supposed to be here, you know that right? How did you even get here?"

"Natalia and I met at camp... we found out we were sisters because of our necklaces and we decided to switch places because I wanted to meet mum..." Nashi sniffed, a few tears sliding down her face.

"You have to tell your mother, Nashi, you have to!" Virgo replied, "She thought she would never see you again, she cried for days for you! And when she was so close to you, she didn't even know it was you."

"She'll send me back home... I know it." Nashi grumbled.

"Talk about this later, okay?" Virgo replied, walking over to the cupboards.

"What are you going to do?" Nashi asked, wiping away her tears.

"I'm going to make you a feast!" Virgo smiled.

"A feast? At 1am?" repeated Nashi, "why?"

"You've come home, that's why! Now what do you want to eat?" Virgo asked, bringing out pots and pans.

"Anything is fine." Nashi replied.

"Are you sure?" Virgo asked, "Shall I make you some fire chicken and chocolate cake?"

Nashi shrugged.

**TBC...**

* * *

**That was my longest chapter, ever! How did you guys like it? It took me around 3-4 hours to type it up... Tell me what you thought of it by leaving a review, thanks! **

**There are a few spoilers for the next chapter if you payed attention to the conversation between the two twins. Also there is one spoiler for the anime about Lucy's keys. You would have noticed that I wrote that Lucy has 9 zodiac keys, I have a reason for that but I'm not going to explain it because it's going to spoil the anime. **

**So leave a review and feel free to check out my newest stories: Crashed In, Lonely Dragon and Chaser. Thanks.**

**Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 17: Caught Part 2

**Hello. Did you expect this update? I dunno XD. Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Anyway, this is Caught Part 2! Yay, I'm so glad this arc thing is finished. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review! **

**I'm going to introduce two new stories I'm going to start writing sometime next week, so I hope you guys give it a chance and read them. **_**The Bridge **_**is going to be a StiCy story and **_**Deal With It **_**will be NaLu.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT.**

**Chapter 17**

**[With Natalia]**

Natalia looked at Silver's running figure as she stood up, her hand on the tree for support. "Silver!" she yelled, as she touched her chest. _What's this feeling? Why am I sad...? I don't know him and he's Nashi's boyfriend, not mine... so why am I sad? _Natalia sighed as she slid back down and leaned her head against the trunk of the tree with her eyes closed. _What have I done? _

After a while, when the sun had started to set, Lucky awoke from his slumber and the two of them walked back to the guild, silently. "Nashi, where's Silver?" The exceed asked, rubbing his eyes.

"He went back to the guild to do something." Natalia mumbled.

When the two entered the guild, it was dead quiet. Everyone was doing their own thing. The Celestial mage sighed before her hazel orbs landed on a certain ice mage who sat quietly in the corner of the guild hall, reading a book. As she started heading towards him, she came face to face with the boy's father.

"So, what happened between you and Silver?" Gray asked, "You aren't together, which is unusual."

Natalia looked down at her feet before walking past him, "I need to fix things." She muttered, and she put her hand down on the table to get Silver's attention. "Silver." She spoke, but the black haired boy didn't move a muscle and carried on reading. "_Silver!_" she repeated, a bit louder. However, she got no answer whilst the 14 year old just turned the page of his book.

Natalia exhaled before trying again, "Silver!" she yelled into his ear but he did not flinch. That was the last straw before the celestial mage grabbed his book and threw it across the guild hall.

"Nashi, what the hell?!" he burst out, standing up.

"Come with me!" Natalia demanded, grabbing his wrist and walking out with him.

"Nashi, stop!" he yelled, trying to get his wrist free from her grip.

Natalia shot a glare at the struggling teen, her eyes hard as rock. This caused him to shut up and follow her to the guild's back yard.

Once they were alone, Natalia released Silver's wrist as he rubbed his wrist, "geez Nashi, you have one hell of a grip!"

"That's not the point!" Natalia replied, "Look, why were you ignoring me?"

Silver turned away to avoid her gaze, as she looked down at her feet, "Why Silver?! We were having such a peaceful and great day until... until..." the celestial mage trailed off.

"Until I what? Kissed you?" Silver retorted, "Well Nashi, that was just a mistake – so don't think anything of it!"

"Silver look-"

"Nashi, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to kiss you. I don't want our relationship to move too fast." Silver confessed, turning around.

"It's fine that you kissed me, I don't mind." Natalia told him, putting a hand on his shoulder but he refused her touch and walked off.

"Silver..." Natalia whispered, following after him but he moved too fast. "Damn." She cursed; _I think I caused a whole lot of trouble for the Silver X Nashi ship... which just might sink... _

* * *

As Natalia walked into the guild hall, she sat alone at an empty table and fiddled with the salt shakers and she thought alone. "Oh what do we have here?" a feminine voice brought her out of her train of thoughts and Natalia looked up to see Mirajane sit down next to her. "Hey Mira." She mumbled.

"Are you okay? You seem down in the dumps." The white haired lady replied.

"Down in the dumps? Why do you say?" Natalia asked, pushing the salt and pepper shakers away.

"The Dragneels and Fullbusters aren't fighting with each other. It's really an ultra rare sight." Mira stated, as she placed a plate of steaming hot fire chicken in front of the young mage. "I saw what happened with Silver... didn't look good."

The pink haired girl pushed the plate away and slumped her head over her crossed arms. "No thanks, I'm not hungry." She uttered.

"Really?" Mira asked, amazed, "You never turn this down. It must have been really bad with whatever happened with Silver."

"Nothing happened with Silver, Mira. I'm just tired." Natalia lied.

"You sure?" the barmaid asked her and she nodded, "Well okay then." With that, Mirajane stood up and left.

As soon Natalia closed her eyes, she felt the presence of someone else sit down. "Hey Nashi." A familiar voice spoke as Natalia instantly realised who it was.

"Hello Lisanna," Natalia replied as she sat up, "Do you need anything?"

"Well, your father and I have decided to take you and Lucky bowling and then we can have a pizza." Lisanna told her.

"Don't say it like you're my mum and why?" Natalia asked, "I'm not in the mood."

"Well we both saw what happened with Silver... and we thought that we can go out and have some fun as a family." Lisanna explained.

"Seriously?" Natalia asked, with a bored expression.

"Yes." Lisanna confirmed, "Look Nashi, I know we're not really on good terms... but I'd like to spend some time together as a family because in three weeks, you're going to see alot of me!" She smiled fakely at her.

Natalia sighed, "I guess it'll take my mind of things..."

"That's the spirit! Now come on, Natsu's waiting!" Lisanna beamed, grabbing the celestial mage's hand and walking over to the doors, where Natsu, Happy and Lucky were waiting.

"Dad." Natalia mumbled, as Natsu grinned.

"Yo Nashi, let's have some fun today, okay?" Natsu showed her a toothy smile, "Don't worry over what happened today, it's bad for your health!"

"How can I forget it, though? Silver's my best friend..." Natalia replied.

"Quit whining, we're going out to have some fun and to enjoy ourselves!" Natsu told her, "Lisanna thought of it and it's the perfect time for you two to bond!"

"Yeah Nashi, it'll be fun!" Lisanna smiled at the pink haired girl.

"Really now?" Natalia muttered, before turning back to her dad, "Fine, let me get my bag."

* * *

"STRIIIIIKE!" Natsu exclaimed, as his red bowling ball smashed through the bowling pins and knocking them now. He fist pumped and grinned, not noticing the damage he had caused.

"Natsu! You destroyed the lane!" Happy stated, sighing.

"Oops." Natsu laughed, sheepishly, stepping back to let Lisanna have her turn.

Natalia smiled at her father's childish behaviour, as she stood with her arms cross over her chest, leaning against the wall, waiting for her turn.

"EEK!" a shriek erupted from Lisanna who held out her hand in front of her, "I broke a nail!" she whined.

"Don't worry; it's just a nail, dear!" Natsu told her, "Look, you got a strike!"

"I guess, Nashi you're up!" Lisanna turned to the celestial mage who picked up her baby pink bowling ball and walked over to the bowling lane. She swung her hand backwards before releasing the ball out in front of her. She watched her ball whizz forward with a growing smile s the ball crashed into several pins, only leaving one standing. "Aw, don't worry Nashi, you get another turn!" Lisanna told her.

"Yep, I know." Natalia replied, picking up another ball. After the remaining pin was knocked down, Natalia let the exceeds have their turn. Happy ended up dropping the bowling ball as he swung it forward in the air and lost his balance so hit the floor. Lucky had tripped and ended up being the bowling ball and knocked down all the pins, earning a strike.

Natalia had ended up having fun that night, which she did not expect. She had expected her father and Lisanna to make out in a corner whilst she was playing alone. _Dad probably realised that I want to send time with him so he gave me his time. _

"Here Nashi," Natsu grabbed his daughter's hand when it was her turn, "hold the ball like this and swing it like this, you'll get a strike for sure that way." He instructed, showing his daughter the correct way to bowl. "Thanks Dad." Natalia smiled once her bowling ball knocked down all the pins. "By the way, cool glove Nashi, love your style!" Natsu grinned, as Natalia looked at him in confusion.

"Glove?" she repeated before she remembered the black glove on her hand, "OH! _That_ glove, yeah thanks Dad!"

"Why don't you use your fire to boost the ball's speed?" Natsu suggested.

"No, Natsu honey. We aren't going to pay for the damage she and you cause, because you guys _aren't_ going to break anything!" Lisanna interrupted, sternly.

"She's right, Dad, its better if we play normally." Natalia spoke, not wanting her father to find out she couldn't use fire magic.

"Aw come on!" Natsu whined, "You guys are no fun!"

"Natsu!" Lisanna replied, "You guys keep playing, I don't want to break anymore nails."

"But we were having fun!" Natsu countered.

"Correction, honey, _you_ were having fun!" Lisanna told her boyfriend.

"But you were the one who suggested we go bowling!" Natsu replied.

"I only suggested a pizza and ice cream!" Lisanna exclaimed, "Happy said he wanted to go bowling!"

"Okay please don't argue!" Natalia butted in, "We've been here for an hour and a half, we can go eat now."

"Finally." Lisanna muttered.

"You sure, Nashi?" Natsu inquired as the rose haired girl nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I've had a lot of fun and I'm feeling better!" Natalia stated, _and Lisanna just ruined the fun. _

"Yeah, sure. Okay that's good." Natsu replied, "Happy, Lucky, let's go!"

* * *

"Natsu, why did you buy a twelve slice pizza? I'm only going to have two slices!" Lisanna complained, chewing on her pizza.

"Because, Nashi and I aren't satisfied with only two!" Natsu replied, "one each for Happy and Lucky, two for you and four each for me and Nashi!"

_Nashi has four slices?! Wow, I can barely manage two! _"U-um Dad, I'd like only two slices, please." She stuttered, staring at the mega slices of pizza out in front of her.

"WHAT?!" Natsu and Lucky exclaimed at the same time. "Seriously?"

"Nashi are you okay?!" Lucky asked, looking at the pink haired girl.

"I'm perfectly fine!" she reassured, "Dad, you can have my other two slices."

"Are you on some diet or something, Nashi?!" Natsu exclaimed, "you're fine the way you are!"

Natalia blushed, "No! I just feel like having only two slices!"

Natsu looked sternly at Natalia, "Are you sick? I saw you refused fire chicken at the guild and now you're refusing pizza!"

"Dad... I'm fine!"

"O-okay." Natsu said, "If you feel sick tell me okay?"

Natalia nodded and smiled, _so this is what it's like in a father's care. _

* * *

When Natalia got home, she fell back on her bed and hugged the sheet, happily. "I had so much fun!" she beamed as Lucky grinned.

"Glad you're feeling better, Nashi!" Lucky exclaimed, flying over to his pillow and curling into a ball. "Maybe we can go out on a job tomorrow with Silver!"

Natalia smiled at the blue exceed of fluff, drifting off to sleep, "Yeah... maybe."

As Natalia got ready for bed, she failed to remember to put her celestial spirit keys away. The keys were sprawled out over the dressing table as the celestial mage tucked herself into bed and soon fell fast asleep.

Around 3am, Lucky awoke from his sleep to drink some water. He got up, he crawled over Natalia's sleeping figure and spread his wings and flew over to the door. As he did, he spotted the keys shining under the moonlight. Curious as to what they were, the young feline flew over and inspected them. "Keys?" he muttered, picking one up, "These are celestial spirit keys... but why would Nashi have them? She's got her dragon slaying magic."

* * *

As sun hit its highest peak in the sky the next day, the young girl known as Natalia started to wake up. As she sat up, she turned to her right, expecting to see her sister's exceed sleeping on her pillow, but he wasn't there. She knew he was once there from look at the creases in the pillow.

Her eyes landed on the clock and then she realised where the cat had gone, _I overslept... it's noon! Everyone's probably at the guild! _

She got up from bed but her foot landed on something but the soft carpet. She looked down to see her Celestial spirit keys lying on the ground as she picked them up. "What?" she asked herself, "Didn't I put them away last night? Well atleast no one stole any, they're all here."

She put that thought aside as she began to get ready to go to the guild hall. She put on a light green short sleeve top and white jeans. The sleeve wasn't too short, or too long as it covered the place where Nashi's guild mark would be. She slipped on the black glove and began to do her hair.

When she had gotten ready, she grabbed her keys and hooked them onto her belt and the time was 1pm. When she got to the Fairy Tail guild hall, she ordered some cereal for breakfast.

Like the before, Silver ignored her and walked away from her every time she had tried to get his attention. She walked over to the bar where Mirajane stood, cleaning glasses with a blue cloth. "Hey Mira, have you seen Lucky? He said he wanted to go on a job but I can't find him." She told her.

"Lucky? Hmm... let's see." She touched her chin in thought as he set down the glasses, "I saw him near the guild gardens a couple of minutes ago with Happy and Lily."

"Arigato Mira!" Natalia smiled as she ran off to find the cat. A few minutes later, the 12 year old found the ball of fluff where Mira had said he was, but this time, he was alone.

"Lucky!" she cried, "I've been looking all over for you!"

But what he said next, made her heart almost stop.

"Who are you?" his eyes were rock hard and stern as he glared at her. Instantly, her smile fell.

"W-what? What are you talking about, Lucky?" she asked, her heart pounding.

"I said, _who are you_?" Lucky repeated, "You're not Nashi."

Natalia froze in her place, and it took her a short moment for her to be able to speak again, "W-What do you mean by that? ... I'm Nashi!"

"No!" Lucky exclaimed, "You're too different from Nashi! You're the opposite of what she is!"

"Lucky, I'm Nashi!" Natalia persuaded, "I'm your best friend, why are you saying that to me?! Why would you think I'm not me?"

"Because you're not!" the exceed spat.

"How? I _am_ Nashi!" Natalia replied, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Nashi isn't a celestial mage!" Lucky cried, which caused Natalia's blood to run cold.

"W-what?" was all she could stutter.

Lucky then flew downwards towards the girl in front of him, and grabbed the keys around her waist and then held them up.

"Those are... my keys!" Natalia exclaimed, "Give them back, Lucky!"

"You're an imposter!" Lucky yelled. "What did you do with my best friend?!"

"Don't be too quick to judge!" Natalia told the cat, but he shook his head.

"You're weird, you don't act like Nashi, you don't talk like Nashi, you don't dress like Nashi, and you don't eat like Nashi!" Lucky told her, "And you _can't _do dragon slaying magic!"

The celestial mage stood there staring at the exceed in utter shock and lost for words. "You're not Nashi!" Lucky cried, tears settling on his eyelids as looked at his claws and flew towards Natalia and tore off her sleeve, revealing a blank space on her skin.

"Lucky!" Natalia cried out.

"You're not a Fairy Tail mage, the blank spot proves it!" Lucky explained, diving for Natalia's gloved hand and tearing in enough for the dark blue Sabertooth mark to be clearly visible. "S-Saber...tooth?" Lucky stammered, "You're... Are you a spy of some sort?!"

"No Lucky!"

"What have you done with my best friend, Nashi?!" he cried, a few tears falling as he flew away into the guild hall, clutching the celestial spirit keys.

"Lucky wait!" Natalia cried out, her own tears forming as she dropped to the ground. _Damn... _

She bit her lip as she wiped away her tears. She stood up and ran to the guild's lounge. Once she arrived there, she ran over to her bag and pulled out the black jacket that Silver had lent her and put it on to hide the blank space on her shoulder. She was glad the sleeves were long as they covered her Sabertooth guild mark. She was about to leave the room when her communication lacrima began to ring inside her bag.

She brought it out and set it on the table, making sure no one was in the room. She answered her sister's call and Nashi's face appeared on the screen.

"Yo, sis!" Nashi grinned.

"Hi." Was all Natalia said.

"How have ya been?" the dragon slayer asked.

"Okay. How about you? Are you burning anything down at home?" Natalia asked.

"I'm good and no, I haven't burned anything!" Nashi grinned.

"_Yet_." Natalia smirked.

"Oh Shuttup." Nashi stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"You're so childish." The celestial mage laughed at her twin smiled.

"So, Natalia, what's been happening at Fairy Tail?" she asked.

"Nashi, you _don't_ want to know!" Natalia sighed, "So much has happened... the stuff with Dad, Lisanna, Silver, Lucky and the guild!"

"With Silver?" Nashi repeated, looking at her sister, "And wait, is that Silver's jacket you're wearing?"

"Uh yeah." Natalia stuttered, "He lent it to me."

"Well then take it off!" Nashi replied, "You're not his girlfriend!"

"Geez, calm down, sis! I'm not wearing it on purpose, I have to wear it! This is the only thing that can help me right now!" Natalia told her, _It really is since I have no other things to wear._

"Fine," Nashi pouted, "What happened with him?"

"Don't get angry at me, okay?" Natalia spoke, nervously, trying to imagine how her sister would react.

"Okay, I won't. Spill."

Natalia inhaled some air before she started to speak, "Silver... kissed me."

Hearing those words, Nashi burst out, "How could you?! I thought we made a deal that you wouldn't do anything with him!"

"I'm supposed to be you! If I didn't kiss back, he would've hated you right now!" Natalia exclaimed.

"Do does he hate me?" Nashi asked.

"I... I don't know. He's ignoring me!" Natalia replied.

"Nataliaaaaaa!" Nashi whined, "You stole his first kiss!"

"And he stole mine, too!" Natalia retorted, "I don't even like him! How can you like someone like him?!" _They say the first kiss is the best but that wasn't exactly nice, ugh. _

"I don't know, I just do!" Nashi retorted, "I wanted to be his first kiss!" She looked away with a slight blush.

Natalia sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, sis. I'll try and mend your relationship, okay?"

Nashi nodded. "Fine..."

"Well I've gotta go now." Natalia replied, "Bye."

"Don't get caught." Nashi mumbled.

"Well I'm trying not to." Natalia spoke before she hung up. "It's the truth and I don't know how long I can keep this up."

* * *

Lucky flew as fast as he could, worry clear in his eyes. He landed on a table where Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza, Silver, Gajeel and Mirajane were sitting. "Lucky." Happy spoke first, "What do you have there?"

Lucky put the keys down in front of Natsu, as he sat down, panting for air.

Upon seeing the Celestial spirit keys, the eyes of all seven adults widened in shock. "Are those..." Gray asked.

"Celestial spirit..." Erza continued in shock.

"...keys?" Natsu finished as Lucky nodded. "I haven't seen some in over ten years..."

"Lucky, where did you get these?" Erza asked the exceed.

"They're extremely rare." Gajeel commented.

"What are they?" Silver asked, curiously, staring at them in awe.

"T-that's... that's not Nashi!" Lucky blurted out.

"What?" Mirajane asked.

"That girl... that's not Nashi! She's someone else!" Lucky spoke out in a rush.

"Lucky, calm down. Breathe!" Happy instructed his son.

Lucky did as he was told, "Natsu... that's not Nashi. She can't to dragon slaying magic because she's a celestial mage and she's not a member of Fairy Tail! She's from Sabertooth!" he explained.

The adults froze in shock, "H-how do you know?" Natsu asked, gears turning in his head, "That girl... how isn't she my daughter?"

"I saw it! I saw the mark!" Lucky added, "She wore the glove to hide her guild mark and the armband to hide the empty space on her shoulder!"

"The last celestial spirit keys I saw were Luce's..." Natsu whispered, caressing the signs on the celestial spirit keys, before one symbol caught his eye and his hand stopped moving. "This is... Plue's key..." he whispered.

"_Now that I remember, I haven't made a contract with Nikola, the Canis Minor, that I bought in Hargeon."_

"_Perfect timing! I'll show you how Celestial Mages and Celestial spirits make a contract!"_

"_Ooh!"_

"_Does it involve blood seals?"_

"_Butt seals? That sounds painful."_

"_Why the sudden talk about butts...?"_

"_We don't need blood seals or anything, just watch."_

"_I am the person who connects the road to the Celestial Spirit world, thou shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate! __**Open, gate of the Canis Minor: Nikola!**__" _

.

.

.

"_Plue?"_

"_Doesn't it sound cute? Right, Plue?"_

"Plue?" asked Silver, clearly not understanding what was going on.

"Lucy..." Natsu whispered, clutching the key tightly.

"Lucy?" repeated Lucky.

"That's right, Plue was Lucy's spirit!" Happy said.

"Wait, I thought all the Celestial Spirit wizards were wiped out during the Zentopia incident in X791! I thought the only wizards that remained were Lucy and Yukino!" Erza pointed out.

"Unless..." Mirajane trailed off as the adults gave each other a look.

"Hey cat, you sure it was the Sabertooth guild mark?" Gajeel asked, as Lucky nodded.

"What if she's a transformation mage?" Lucky asked.

"No, she looks too much like Lucy." Gray replied.

Natsu's hand started to shake, "L-Luce... is... alive? That means... N-Natalia is too."

"So wait! Those keys belong to _her_?" Mirajane asked.

"WAIT!" Silver exclaimed, "Who is Lucy? Who is Natalia? Who is Plue?"

"_Plue is my mother's spirit, my mother is Lucy and I'm..." _

Everyone turned around to see Natalia standing there, wearing Silver's jacket.

"...Natalia?" Natsu finished, standing up as he voice started to quiver.

Natalia could only nod as tears settled on her eyelids before she was crushed into a hug by Natsu. "Natalia..." he whispered.

"Wait..." Silver stood up as he walked over to her, "So I didn't kiss Nashi, but I kissed...you?" Silver then covered his mouth as he made a noise like he was going to puke as he ran to the guild's bathroom to wash out his mouth.

Natalia laughed with tears streaming down her face. "Dad..."

"I thought I'd never see you again... I thought... I thought you and Luce... died." Natsu whispered, hugging his daughter tightly.

"Horologium saved us that day..." Natalia explained, as Natsu let her go.

The other adults just stared at the two in total shock.

"W-what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here and where's... where's your sister?" Natsu asked.

"Nashi's at Sabertooth... She and I met at camp and when we figured out we were sisters... we decided to switch places because I really wanted to meet you, Dad!" Natalia cried.

"Y-you're... Nashi's... sister?" Lucky asked as she nodded in response.

"So that's why... you chose that job." Lucky replied as Natalia nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Gray asked.

"Because I would have been sent home!" Natalia replied.

"You look like Nashi alot." Silver's voice came in. "I'm sorry about yesterday, Natalia."

"It's fine." Natalia replied.

"I can't believe this... Natalia..." Natsu whispered as he looked at his daughter, "you're home..."

"Yeah, Dad... I'm home." Natalia smiled.

* * *

**TBC...**

**That's the end of the chapter! Tell me what you think of it by leaving a review. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. **


	19. Chapter 18: One Small Step

**Hello my fellow readers, I'm back with a new chapter! I'm really sorry for the really long wait, even though I said I would update again, but it's now been like three months. I've been really busy these past few months, I planned to update sometime in October, but then realised that it was close to Twin Mages' first birthday! If you haven't noticed yet, it's been one year since I started this story and fjgifheofhwefesllwe I can't believe I have over 170 reviews and nearly 200 followers, honestly, I never believed this would happen and I'm so thankful to all my reviewers, followers and favourites, not to mention all my readers! Thank you guys for all the support throughout the past year, I really appreciate it, since some you guys stuck with me ever since the first chapter. **

**Also, to help with my updates, i have started to put up which stories i will update next on my profile, so you guys know. By the time you guys read this chapter, it will be Sunday 8****th**** November, and I'm saying this because this was written three-four days earlier, to make sure Twin Mages was definitely updated. And to clear some things up, I GOT IDEAS TO WRITE THIS STORY FROM THE PARENT TRAP, THE MAIN PLOT ISNT MY WORK, AND I KNOW THAT AND IM NOT TAKING CREDIT FOR IT.**

**Anyway, this chapter is 4k and i don't want to make it a 5k with a long author's note, so I'm ending this A/N here. BTW I have an important question to ask all of you readers at the end of the chapter, so see you there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 18**

**[With Natalia]**

Natalia swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat as fresh tears began to pool in her deep hazel eyes. She felt warmth spread all around her body as she felt her father's strong arms embrace her tightly. "I really can't believe you've been under my nose the whole time..." Natsu whispered to her, "When my daughter finally returned home, I treated her like trash... I'm really sorry Natalia, I really am."

The pink haired celestial mage smiled at her father, "Honestly Dad, it's fine; I understand you've been busy..."

"I can't believe I treated my own daughter like that," Natsu pulled away from his daughter and looked at her, "You've grown and matured so much."

"Thanks, Dad." Natalia replied, wiping away the last of her tears. "I guess I won't be needing this anymore." She spoke up, starting to take off Silver's jacket.

"No! Keep it Natalia," Silver quickly spoke up, "It's starting to get cold...so um, keep it."

The pink haired girl's mouth slightly parted in confusion, before Natsu instantly interrupted, "Trying to hit on my _other_ daughter now, huh Silver?" The fire dragon slayer joked.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" The black haired mage stuttered, blushing in embarrassment, causing Natalia to giggle.

"So you're actually Natalia, huh?" Gajeel grunted, "You look exactly like Nashi."

"Well we are twins." The hazel-eyed girl remarked.

Mirajane smiled at the young girl with tears forming in her eyes, before walking over to her, she extended out her hand, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Natalia, I'm Mirajane! Call me _Aunty_, kay?"

The takeover mage embraced Natalia in a hug, not bothering to shake her hand, "It's been so long, I'm glad I got the chance to see you all grown up."

"Aunt Mira..." Natalia's cheeks turned to light pink, warmth spreading throughout her body, "Thank you," she whispered, glad she was getting a proper welcoming to her birth place.

Next came the famous Titania who welcomed the young Heartfilia with a warm hug. She stroked her hair before looking at her, "You look just like your mother, you know that right?"

"So I've been told," admitted the celestial mage, "It's really nice to finally be myself."

"I'm happy we know who you really are, you belong here and not at Sabertooth." Erza added as Natalia could only respond with a laugh.

Juvia who had seen what was happening also came over, along with Cana and the rest of the other ladies of Fairy Tail. Everyone present at the guild had definitely seen what had happened and they all welcomed Natalia to Fairy Tail with open arms. Natalia felt joy and love around her, as she felt the care of people she didn't even know, she knew she was loved by her family at Fairy Tail as well as the members at Sabertooth. She felt something she had never felt before. Sure she had her mother's love, she loved Lucy with all her heart, and sure she knew that she was loved by everyone at Sabertooth, but she could feel the strong bond between the members of her father's guild – it was strong and she knew it, she felt a sense of love that she had never received before and it made her feel all fuzzy on the inside.

"So what's going to happen now?" Gajeel inquired, "Natalia isn't actually your responsibility, and you aren't technically in charge of her, since bunny girl's her mother. This could be considered as kidnapping."

"What the hell are you trying to say?" The fire dragon slayer backbit, "She's still my daughter whether the law says it or not!"

"Dad... please don't send me back just yet." Natalia pleaded, "I want to stay here and spend more time with you."

Natsu exhaled, running a hand through his spiky, pink locks, "I hate to say it, but steel guts is right, you can't stay here. It's not right. You're in Lucy's care; she's in charge of you." He explained, "You need to go back to her, I bet she's worried sick about you."

"Dad, please!" Natalia persisted, staring at her father's serious expression, "It's not fair! Why can't you put what's right and what's wrong aside?!"

"Natalia, you know that's the wrong thing to do," Natsu sighed before his face broke out into a huge grin, "and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

"W-what?" The pink haired girl stuttered out in disbelief.

"Yo, Mira! Make the best food ever cus we're having a party to welcome Natalia to Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled at the takeover mage, before turning back to his 12 year old daughter, "Nat, just sit back and enjoy tonight okay? Tomorrow we'll have some fun, we'll go go-karting and wherever you like!" he beamed with a toothy grin.

"Don't you have motion sickness?" she asked, a smile forming on her lips.

"Ssssh! Don't remind me!" Natsu joked, ruffling his daughter's hair.

* * *

It was around three o'clock and Natalia was sitting in the guild's lounge with Silver, as everyone else was setting up for her party. She found it a bit awkward sitting with him, so decided to start a conversation, "So... Silver...," she began, unsteadily.

"Yeah?" he responded, slowly, turning to look at her.

"What's my sister like?" she finished, as Silver's mouth gaped open.

"You don't know anything about your own sister?" he exclaimed in bewilderment, before receiving a glare from the pink haired girl beside him.

"I've only recently met her whilst you've known her your whole life, idiot!" she clarified.

The young ice mage paused, "Oh...right. I forgot. Sorry."

"So, what's Nashi like?" she repeated.

The 14 year old ice mage leaned back into the sofa, inhaling some air before releasing it, "Well... I don't know where to start, there's quite a lot to say about her. But something that screams out to me is the fact that you two have different personalities."

"Well, obviously. We were raised differently." Natalia commented, as though it was the most apparent thing in the world.

The boy beside her reacted with a quick snort, "Nashi wouldn't have said that for all I know."

"What would she have had said then?" Natalia challenged.

"She would have said something like, _'That's true'_, or...or..." Silver's voice trailed off, "Well I guess you guys are different, but not _that_ different."

The celestial mage could only scoff at the male's response, "Well judging from what little time I spent with you both, you two are opposites."

"Well, opposites attract don't they?" smirked the ice mage.

"_Nerd_, don't get scientific with me." Natalia quipped, teasingly, "But it's true."

"Excuse me? _'Nerd'_?" Silver laughed, "I think you're the nerd since you understood it."

"Well you're the nerd for including science in our conversation!" Natalia retorted.

"Well excuse me for being smart!" Silver boasted, in a proud tone, his figure straight, held high and eyes closed.

"Are you calling me dumb?" Natalia gawked, amused.

The black haired teen opened a single eye, a smile forming on his lips, "Maybe~," he sang, only to be hit in the face with a cushion. "GUAH!" he cried, his cry muffled.

Natalia smirked, triumphantly, watching the boy before her, stagger to his feet.

"Hey! That was playing dirty!" He pointed out, "What did I do to you?!" Suddenly, he flung a pale blue cushion towards the pink headed girl, which caused her to lose her balance and fall on the floor. "_That_." She responded.

"Now we're even!" Silver announced, proud at his accomplishment.

In a few seconds, cushions and other items were being thrown around at the room, as a playful fight has started between Natalia and Silver.

It had been atleast an hour before both of them collapsed on the floor, exhausted and panting for air. The whole lounge was untidy, with objects scattered all over. Natalia lay on the floor beside Silver, trying to catch her breath as Silver was doing the same. "Well... that escalated quickly." She stated.

Silver smiled at the young girl, "I haven't done something like this ever since Nashi left," he confessed, breathlessly, "I have to admit, that was really fun, Natalia."

"Yeah...I guess it was. It's not in my nature to do something like this." Natalia nodded in agreement, starting to sit up, "We've made such a mess."

The dark eyed male sat up, leaning his back against Natalia's, "We have to clean it up before someone comes in," he groaned.

"Ugh..." The young girl released a stressful sigh, "I'm not bothered, I've used up all my energy!"

"Oh really?" Silver asked, "I guess I win then, I still have lots of energy left!"

"Wait! That's not fair; I didn't mean it like that!" Natalia protested, "I still have energy left!"

Silver wagged a finger in Natalia's face, "Nu-uh! It's not good to lie, Natalia! Just admit defeat already!"

"No!" The pink haired girl huffed.

"I win then." Silver declared, before a flying cat flew into the room.

"Natalia, Silver! It's time for the party!" Lucky exclaimed, before stopping dead in his tracks, staring at the mess, dumbfounded. "What happened in here?!" he shrieked, as he stared at the mess in utter shock.

Silver laughed as Natalia looked up at the clock, "It's nearly six o'clock!" she exclaimed, "It was like three a minute ago!"

"Time flies when you're having fun." Silver mumbled.

The celestial mage smiled at Silver's comment, warmth building up inside her.

* * *

"Natalia, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Natsu asked his daughter, munching down on a big slice of cake.

"Um..." Natalia thought for a moment, "Dad, can we go Hargeon tomorrow?"

"Hargeon?" Natsu echoes slowly, "Why Hargeon?"

"Because..." The young girl looked down at her hands, "Didn't you meet mum there?"

Natsu's body stiffened, as he stopped eating to look at his daughter, "Natalia, you know that I'm remarrying, right?"

Natalia sighed, "I know. I know that you're getting married in three weeks... but I want to go to Hargeon," she replied, digging her fork into her slice of cake slowly.

"You know... your mother and I didn't meet in the most romantic way, I met her in a crowd of girls whilst I was looking for my dad." Natsu began, as Happy sat down beside him.

"What are you talking about, Natsu? You saved Lucy from Bora and his love charms,_ twice_! _And_ you brought her to Fairy Tail!" Happy told him.

"That's totally romantic!" Natalia gushed, causing her father to slightly blush.

"Uh well..." Natsu scratched the back of his head, sheepishly, "I guess it was. I'm not the biggest romantic around so how would I know?"

"Hey Natalia," a new voice came into the conversation, it was Silver, and he sat down beside the celestial mage with his own slice of cake, half eaten.

"Hi, Silver."

"Are you busy now?" he asked her as she shook her head.

"Why?"

"Can you show me how one of those cool key thingies work?" he asked, eagerly.

"_Key thingy?_" Natalia repeated, "They're not just plain old _key thingies_! They're celestial spirits and they're my friends!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Silver brushed it aside, "Can I see how it works? Is there like some sort of magic box where you put them in and _POOF_ they come out like a genie?"

"A genie? No. It's much easier than that!" Natalia told him, "I'll show you," she added, standing up and detaching a key from her belt, whilst Natsu watched the two of them, proud of his daughter.

Natalia stuck out her silver key outwards, it shined under the guild's light, as a golden magic circle appeared beneath the girl's feet, "Open, gate of the Canis Minor: Nikola!"

A puff of magic, there, stood the celestial spirit called Ripple. "See? That's how you summon a celestial spirit!"

"Uh, are you sure you summoned it right? It looks a bit..._disoriented_." Silver commented as Lucky nodded, as they looked at the snowman-looking spirit dog, wearing a dress.

"Of course I summoned correctly!" Natalia snapped, "This is Ripple! She's a celestial dog!"

"Dog?!" Silver repeated, "I thought it was some sort of a snowman cross breed. But that's really cool, Nat. What other spirits do you have?"

"Thanks! I have more, I can show you if you want!" The celestial mage replied, as she followed Silver and Lucky outside.

As the three of them left, Natsu watched them and smiled to himself.

* * *

**[With Nashi]**

It was 3am in the home town of Sabertooth and the fire dragon slayer, known as Nashi was lying awake in her sister's room. Her eyes were wide open as she lay on the bed in deep thought, however, it was hard for her to think as she had just finished Virgo's huge feast, which had taken her and hour to scoff down, without any stops. She had thoroughly enjoyed her food, especially since most of it came from the celestial spirit world, where Virgo had spread the news about Nashi.

Nashi groaned as she could not think on a full stomach. _How am I supposed to tell my mum I'm not Natalia? She doesn't even know we met – I wasn't even supposed to blow my cover like I just did! I bet Natalia is succeeding in keeping her cover, why was I the first to blow it? _She released another groan as she turned her pillow over and covered her face with it, in frustration. "What if...she doesn't love me anymore? What if she... forgot about me, or hates me?" she wandered aloud, "How can I tell her if she doesn't like me?"

The pink haired dragon slayer gripped the bed sheets tightly, swallowing the tiny lump that had formed in her throat. "I feel sick..." she muttered, turning to her side, facing the wall. _What would Natalia do? Maybe I can call her... Yeah, that's exactly what I'll do, I'll see if she's awake._

Nashi shifted over, sat up and reached down, under her sister's bed where her communication lacrima was. She got it out and began calling her sister. "Please answer," she prayed, staring at the blank screen on the lacrima, as she tapped it.

The communication lacrima remained blank as it called Natalia; it rang for a couple of moments, too long for the fire dragon's taste. _Damn... _The brown eyed girl bit her lip before she reached out to hang up, before, suddenly, a picture of Natalia appeared onscreen. She watched Natalia groan and stretch, noticing that she was in the Fairy Tail Guild's lounge, lying beside Silver and Natsu on the couch.

She felt a pang of jealousy, seeing her sister so close to her boyfriend, but pushed the thought aside, to avoid having a fight with her sister at such a time of night. The fire dragon slayer also noticed the mess in the room, despite the darkness.

"What is it, Nashi?" Natalia complained, her eyes failing to stay open, "What do you want? It's freaking three am!"

"I know, but I really need to talk to you!" Nashi responded, trying to keep her eyes on her sister, instead of her boyfriend who was _way_ too close to her sister, in her opinion.

"Couldn't it have waited till morning?" Her sister whispered, "Everyone's here! And my body aches from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position!"

"No, it can't wait!" Nashi told her twin, "I really need your advice right now, I can't go to sleep."

"Is it that urgent?" Natalia watched her sister nod, before she released a sigh, "Fine, just let me leave the room."

Nashi smiled at her sister, "Thanks, sis."

"Any time, Nashi...any time." She heard her sister mutter, who walked into the hallway.

As Natalia wiped the sleep out of her eyes, Nashi noticed her Sabertooth guild mark exposed, "Natalia!" she hissed, "Why the hell aren't you wearing your glove?"

Natalia paused for a moment, before her mouth made an 'O', shape, "About that... I was going to tell you later on, but I might as well tell you now."

"Tell me what?"

"Geez, patience, I was getting to that!" her sister huffed, "Well Lucky found out about me not being you and told everyone."

"So everyone knows who you are? You_ blew _your cover?!" Nashi questioned, feeling the urge to mentally slap herself, "And I thought I'd be the first! Now you can't help me!"

"What do you mean by that? I was actually having a nice dream, you know, until _you_ called at such a stupid time!" Natalia barked, annoyed.

"About what? Stealing Silver?" Nashi burst out, letting out her jealousy speak for itself.

"Excuse me?! Stealing Silver? What the hell do you mean by that?!" Natalia yelled, "I wasn't even thinking about him, I don't even like him! Did you forget he's_ your_ boyfriend?!"

"Then why were you so close to him?!" Nashi spat, "If you know he's my boyfriend, then why were you so close to him?!"

"Nashi, we can't control what we do when we sleep; it's just a harmless accident, okay? No harm was intended to your relationship." Natalia explained, calmer. "And I'm sorry okay; I shouldn't have snapped at you, I should've understood that I can't be too close to him. And I'm just really tired; it took quite a while to fall asleep."

Nashi's gaze softened, "I'm sorry too, I'm just jealous. Virgo caught me eating fire a while ago and now somehow I need to tell Mum who I am, but I just don't know how to, so that's why I called you. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Just tell your mum who you are, Nashi, I bet she'll be really happy." A new voice came in.

"S-Silver?" both girls stuttered, a light blush plastered on their faces as the young ice mage yawned and stretched.

"You're awake?" Natalia asked, as the boy replied with a nod.

"Yeah, your shifting and moving around woke me up," Silver replied to the celestial mage, who slightly blushed.

Nashi cleared her throat, "Oh um...Silver... hey."

Silver looked at both girls in confusion, before looking at his girlfriend, taking the communication lacrima from Natalia. "Yo, Nashi!" he grinned, before being taken over by another yawn, "As I was saying, you should tell you mum the truth, since that's what Natalia did. Although it may be a shock at first, I know that she'll be glad that your there. When I found out Natalia wasn't you, I saw the happiness in your dad's eyes, he was literally in tears." He spoke to her, "It doesn't matter if a parent is separated from their child, a child will always mean the world to their parents. It what I've understood, so you should tell your mum the truth in the morning. And if you do that, you can hurry up and come home."

"Aaw, you miss me!" Nashi gushed, as the black haired boy blushed.

"I do," was his only response.

"You're right, Silver, I should tell her the truth. I will tell mum who I really am. Thanks for the advice." Nashi added, with a smile.

"Anytime, Nashi." Silver answered her, with a boyish grin.

"So... can I go to sleep now?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah, you can go back to sleep, I'll hang up now." Nashi replied.

"Goodnight, Nashi, sweet dreams." Silver smiled, warmly, at the pink haired, fire dragon slayer.

"Night guys." Nashi responded, before hanging up the call.

Once the screen went blank, the young mage fell back onto the pillows, and snuggled into the covers. She sighed before she closed her eyes, before being transported all the way to dreamland.

* * *

Natalia sighed, hanging up the call, slight warmth lingering in her body before it faded into a cold feeling. "Come on, Nat, let's go back to sleep." Silver told her, walking off.

However, Natalia just stood still, her mind stuck in a deep train of thought. Her hand travelled slowly up to her heart, she placed it over it and felt her heart's pulse, it was racing but she didn't know why.

"_Nat?_" Silver asked, near the door to the lounge, "Why are you just standing there? Let's go sleep." He told her once again, his voice bringing her out of her trance.

"Oh," the celestial mage turned to the male, "Right, coming," before she hurried after him.

* * *

The next morning came as fast as a lightning bolt, striking earth, and as soon Nashi awoke, she, instantly, became nervous. During breakfast, she just looked down at her food, not noticing Wendy and Carla looking at her. "Natalia, are you okay? You aren't really eating." Lucy spoke up, also noticing her daughter's behaviour.

Nashi lifted her head, "Uh, I'm fine, mum. I just have a lot on my mind."

Lucy nodded in understanding, "Okay, honey, if I can help you in any way, just tell me okay?"

"Yeah..." Nashi muttered, looking away and out of the window.

The pink haired girl then stood up with her half eaten breakfast and walked over to the bin and threw it all away. "Honey, are you really okay?" Lucy inquired, looking at her daughter in worry.

"Honestly, I'm fine." Nashi answered, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

The fire dragon slayer leaned into the comfortable sofa and cushions, before bringing out the silver celestial spirit key she had received from her mother. She caressed it, before it glowed under her touch.

"You know, _Nashi,_ you should really tell your mother the truth." A voice spoke up.

Immediately, Nashi sprang up, hearing her name, her eyes widening and her mouth falling open as she stared at the blue haired dragon slayer and her exceed partner.

"A-Aunt Wendy, C-Carla..." she stammered, "H-How...?" she asked in disbelief.

Wendy walked over to the young girl and sat down beside her, bringing her into a hug, "We've always known who you really were, ever since you stepped foot into Sabertooth," she whispered to her.

"I-I don't understand..." Nashi's lip began to quiver as her voice began to break.

"It's because of my premonition, child." Carla informed, "I saw a vision of you and Natalia meeting. It wasn't hard to come up with a conclusion where the both of you switch places."

"You should have told your mother as soon as you arrived, Nashi." Wendy continued, "You mean alot to her, she cried for days for you."

Nashi sat down and looked at her hands in her lap, "I-I know... I'm going to tell her sometime today."

"That's a good idea. She'll be so happy to be reunited with you." Carla stated.

Nashi responded with a sigh, "But, I don't know how to."

* * *

It was around 3pm and Nashi was walking in circles in the garden, in deep thought, wondering how she could tell her mother the truth about her. She wasn't able to tell her earlier as she was busy with Levy and some guild work, but now she was free, but the young girl had no confidence.

_Come on, Nashi! Quit being a scaredy cat! She's not going to eat you alive! _She told herself, _That's it! I'm telling her right now!_

In that moment, Nashi ran out of the garden and upstairs, where her mother was. She found her blonde haired mother in her room, doing some writing in bed.

"Natalia? Come on in, honey!" Lucy beamed, "I'm just finishing off the latest chapter for my novel!"

"Uh... mum, can we talk?" Nashi stuttered, walking over to her mother's bed, and sitting down.

"Sure thing," Lucy replied, "Are you okay, Natalia?"

Nashi took in a deep breath, "Mum, don't ...call me Natalia," she spoke, slowly, choosing her words, wisely.

Reacting to this, Lucy lifted her eyebrow, "Do you prefer _Nat_, then?"

Nashi closed her eyes and shook her head, "No, because that's not my name."

"Sorry, what?" The blonde celestial mage asked for clarification, "What do you mean _it's not your name?"_

"It's not," Nashi slowly retorted, "Natalia isn't my name."

"Of course it is, honey. What else would it be?" Lucy asked, not understanding what her daughter was saying.

"Are you telling me, you still haven't noticed? After everyone else has?" Nashi then, abruptly, stood up.

"What do you mean?" her mother asked her, "What are you talking about?"

"Look at me, mum!" the fire dragon slayer exclaimed, "Take a closer look at me!"

"Are you trying to say you're not my daughter? Are you trying to say you're not Natalia?" Lucy inquired, sitting up straight.

Nashi clenched her teeth, "I _am_ your daughter," she then turned to her side, before setting her fist on fire and burning away her sleeve, revealing her bright red, Fairy Tail guild mark, "But I'm _not _Natalia."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock, as she just stared at her daughter, with fresh tears pooling in her chocolate brown orbs, "You're Nashi... aren't you?"

**TBC...**

* * *

**Did you guys like this chapter? I'm sorry that Nashi's part was quite rushed. **

**Anyway, my question to you all is, **_**"Who do you ship Silver with?"**_

**Please answer this question by leaving a review, and please tell me what you thought of this chapter too, I really love reviews, it makes an author's day. The question is important for later on in the story, so please give me your opinion on which ship you like.**

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter, see you guys at my next update! If you like, check out my other stories, like **_**Deal With It, Lonely Dragon, The Bridge, **_**and my oneshots! **


	20. Chapter 19: I Can Be Myself

**Be prepared for a long author's note at the end! I hope you guys like this chapter and please tell me what you thought of it, thanks! A huge thank you to GummiBears824 because it was because of them that I started to write this chapter and finally update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter 19: I Can Be Myself**

_Nashi clenched her teeth, "I am your daughter," she then turned to her side, before setting her fist on fire and burning away her sleeve, revealing her bright red, Fairy Tail guild mark, "But I'm not Natalia."_

_Lucy's eyes widened in shock, as she just stared at her daughter, with fresh tears pooling in her chocolate brown orbs, "You're Nashi... aren't you?"_

Nashi clenched her teeth once again, as well as her fists as they remained to her side. "Do...Do you really want me to answer that?" she whispered, blinking back the tears that began pooling in her eyes. Her heart beated quickly against her ribcage and she blinked several times, feeling unable to move. She looked straight into her mother's chocolate coloured eyes, feeling a lump form n her throat.

Lucy on the other hand, had tears streaming down her face as she placed a shaking hand over her mouth, shock clearly visible in her eyes. "N-Nashi..." she quivered, as her voice began to break. Almost immediately, she rushed out of bed and embraced Nashi, holding her tightly to her body. Nashi was enveloped in warmth and she couldn't help but smile, feeling closer than ever to her mother. She could feel Lucy's fresh, hot tears and her rapid heartbeat as her face was muffled into her mother's chest.

Lucy held her daughters face in her hands, "It's... It's really you..." she whispered, "I can't believe it, why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I didn't want to get sent back home..." Nashi answered, truthfully, wrapping her own arms around her beloved mother.

"Nashi... I've missed you so much; you've grown up so well." Lucy cried, stroking her daughter's salmon coloured hair. "I don't know how I didn't notice that you weren't Natalia; I'm so ashamed of myself."

"Don't be," Nashi replied, "You weren't even supposed to recognise me, and that's what I wanted."

The next couple of minutes were spent with Nashi and Lucy in each other's arms, crying to their heart's content. Lucy's eyes became a puffy red, her cheeks became a light pink and her hair was all over the place – but she didn't care one single bit because she had been reunited with her long lost daughter. She hadn't cried as much ever since she had parted with her, and now that she had her back, she didn't want to lose her ever again – but she knew that deep down, Nashi had to go back to Fairy Tail. This didn't mean that she didn't love Natalia, of course she did, but at that moment, her thoughts were consumed by Nashi and only Nashi.

After a while, after the two had calmed down a bit, they sat on Lucy's bed and began talking. "So I'm guessing Natalia is with Natsu then?" she asked, drying her eyes with a tissue.

"Yeah, she's doing pretty well over there." Nashi answered, wondering if she should tell her mother that Natalia had been found out.

Lucy nodded, processing Nashi's words, "Well now that you're here, I'd like to take you out to eat. How does that sound, just you and me?"

Nashi grinned, "That would be awesome!"

* * *

"So you told your mother, Nashi?" Wendy asked, as Nashi and Lucy stepped out of the bedroom.

"Yup." The fire dragon slayer nodded.

"I'm surprised Wendy found out before I did, that's not fair, Nashi." Lucy whined, jokingly, as she patted the pinkette's head, softly.

"W-Well they found out on their own, I didn't know!" Nashi exclaimed, in slight amusement.

"I'm still pretty annoyed that you two hid this from me," Lucy admitted, gesturing to Wendy and Carla.

Wendy smiled, softly, "We thought that it would be right for Nashi to do it herself. To be honest, we weren't actually sure that she wasn't Natalia at first, but then we noticed small differences in their behaviour and then it was her scent that gave it all away."

Nashi scratched the back of her head, sheepishly, "Damn... I was that obvious?"

Carla nodded.

"Well we're going to go out for a while and then get some dinner, do you two want anything?" Lucy inquired, putting her purse into her handbag.

"We're okay, just enjoy yourselves tonight." Carla commented, with a soft smile.

"Yup, take your time. We'll look after the place until Levy returns later on." Wendy added, shooing both mother and daughter down the stairs.

The blonde celestial mage giggled, "Well, we'll be off then. If you need anything, give me a call, okay?"

"Got it." Wendy chimed, waving Lucy and Nashi off as they left the house.

* * *

"Where do you want to go first, Nashi?" Lucy asked, as they walked down the streets, "We'll be out for a few hours so we can go anywhere you want before we get something to eat."

Nashi smiled and looked up at her mother, "I don't really mind. Anywhere is fine with me."

"There must be somewhere you'd like to go, isn't there?" The blonde answered, holding her daughters hand.

_I'd like to go back to Magnolia with you, but you wouldn't take me there. _Nashi thought, as her smile slowly fell but she picked it up a few seconds later.

"You okay, Nashi?" Lucy asked.

"Of course." Nashi responded, before a suggestion popped into her mind, "Mum, can we go to a bookstore which features your books?"

"My books?" Lucy asked, "Why do you want to go to a bookstore to see my books? I could always give you a copy from home."

"I'd like to go to the store to see all your work." The fire dragon slayer replied, "Please?"

"Sure, let's go." The blonde announced before she suddenly stopped walking, "We'll have to go by train!" Lucy giggled as Nashi's face turned almost pale.

"C-Can't we walk?" Nashi asked, her steps slowing down.

"Natsu used to say that all the time." Lucy stated, looking up at the pale blue sky.

Nashi stopped walking to stare upwards with her mother, "He still does," she muttered, before looking at her mother.

"Well then, let's walk there. It shouldn't take too long, about thirty to forty minutes." Lucy explained, beginning to walk again.

After a few minutes of silent walking, Lucy began to speak up, "So how is everyone at Fairy Tail doing? I haven't talked to anyone in 12 years."

"12 years?" Nashi repeated, "Not a single person?"

Lucy shook her head.

Nashi gawked, "Why not?"

"Once you leave the guild, you can't have any contact with any of its members for your personal gain. It's one of the three rules of leaving Fairy Tail." The blonde explained.

"But your situation doesn't fully match that." Nashi noticed, "Is it that you don't want to talk to anyone?"

"I don't really talk about this subject because I don't like to. Natsu and I aren't ever getting back together if that's what you're hoping, Nashi." Lucy spoke, "Anyway, how has everyone been treating you?"

"Really well." Nashi began, "I've got a lot of friends and the guild is always lively."

"Oh that's good to know." Lucy smiled, "How is Akane? Is that her name, you know, Erza's eldest daughter."

"Oh, Akane is doing good, she's been doing some work with Uncle Jellal and Crime Sorciere this past year, and three years ago Aunt Erza had another daughter, Yuko. She's also doing well." Nashi explained, her mind drifting off to her friends in Fairy Tail.

"What about Silver and Storm, they're around your age right?" Lucy continued, still holding her daughter's hand.

"Storm has been taking parkour lessons every week, and he does alot of training with Uncle Gajeel and Dad so he's quite busy. And Silver... well Silver..." Nashi paused as her cheeks began to warm up.

"And Silver...?" Lucy repeated, looking at the pinkette.

"He's got a two year old sister, her name's Kukiko, which means 'snow'. It's a really nice name, isn't it, mum?" Nashi blurted out in quick words.

Lucy nodded, "It is, indeed."

"Yeah..." Nashi muttered.

"So what about Silver? You started stuttering upon mentioning his name, is he okay? Has something happened to him?" Lucy inquired, eager to know.

"Well..." Nashi slowly began, "He's my... boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Lucy repeated, "A-"

Nashi cut her mother off, instantly, "Yes I know I'm still a child and I don't understand these things bu-"

Lucy pet her daughter's head and chuckled, "It's okay Nashi, I was going to say how cute it was."

"Really?" Nashi asked, "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Lucy chuckled in amusement, "My girl's all grown up," she smiled, "I would have loved to have spent your childhood with both you and Natalia, I apologise for the way things turned out."

Nashi smiled slightly, "It's okay, really."

Lucy sighed, "I would love to spend the rest of your teenage life with you, but I guess Natsu and I will have to share the both of you on different days. Now that you're here, and your sister is over there, I'm pretty sure the two of you wouldn't want to return to your previous lives."

Nashi exhaled some air, not bothering to try and mention her parents to try and get back together. "Right." She nodded, looking down at her feet.

"So how is Legend doing? He should be about fifteen or sixteen now, right?" Lucy returned to the previous conversation.

Nashi looked up at her mother, confused, "Who?"

"Legend, you know, Mira and Laxus' son?" Lucy answered, "Silly."

"But Aunt Mira doesn't have... a son, only a daughter and she's pregnant at the moment." Nashi replied, slowly, trying to remember if she knew a boy called 'Legend'.

Lucy giggled, "Stop joking around, Nashi, you know who I'm talking about," she then paused due to Nashi's confused face.

"Mum... I really don't know... who you're talking about; I haven't seen anyone in the guild called Legend." Nashi responded, in deep thought.

Lucy's eyes widened, thinking of the worst that could have happened to the cute little child she had looked after and played with when she was a young adult. "... He had light blonde hair, bright blue eyes, Laxus' face... You really don't know?"

Nashi shook her head, trying to remember. Suddenly, a figure appeared in her mind, it was a fuzzy and blurry image and all she could tell was that it was of a young boy, with a blood red eyes. She blinked several times, "M-Maybe I have seen him, my mind's really fuzzy right now and I can't think straight." She stuttered, she looked at her mother, who had a worry and disbelief painted on her face. "I... Ah... er yeah, I remember him! He ... he went to some magic boarding school in Joya... Yeah he's doing well!" she lied, trying not to worry her mother. **[A/N: Joya is a country in Earthland, search up FT world map on google and a map will come up.] **

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh that makes sense."

"Mhm." Nashi looked down at her feet.

* * *

Lucy opened the door to a bookstore called 'McGarden's' and led her daughter inside. "Levy! I've brought a visitor!" she called, walking over to a short blue haired woman who stood at the counter.

"Oh, hi Lucy! Fancy seeing you here today!" she bubbled, with a big smile, "And you've brought-"

"Nashi." Lucy interrupted, "This is Nashi."

Levy's eyes widened in shock and hurried over to the two, "N-Nashi...? You mean your _other_ daughter? The one that remained with... Natsu?" she questioned, her eyes becoming glassy and Lucy nodded. Nashi then felt the small woman wrap her arms around her, "Oh my gosh, Nashi!" she cried, tears running down her face, "You were Nashi all along! I can't believe this!"

"Believe it, aunt Levy." Nashi whispered, returning the hug.

"I can't believe it! What are you doing so far from home?!" Levy exclaimed, "Natsu is probably worried sick about you!"

"Nat and I switched places, Dad knows I'm here." The pinkette replied.

"H-He... gave you permission to come here?" Levy asked for clarification.

Nashi shook her head, "Nat and I switched places at camp, but Dad now knows that Nat isn't me and that we switched places. We've been keeping in contact so that's how I know."

Levy stood straight, wiping her eyes, "Well, let me show you where your mother's books are before you have to go, okay?"

Nashi nodded and followed the petite blue haired woman to a small corner in her bookstore, where there sat a few coloured bean bags and a couple of books sat on a book stand. "This is my special corner where you can sit and read for a while, and your mother's books are on display here. Why don't you look through them and I'll let you keep the one that is most appealing to you and plus any other book in my store – it's my treat to you for your return." She explained with a smile.

"Really?" Nashi asked, as Levy responded with a simple nod. "Oh cool, thanks!"

"You're welcome, Nashi." Levy bubbled with sparkling eyes.

Nashi grinned and plopped herself onto a light green beanbag, wondering which book of her mother's she should pick up first. She passed her hand long the spines, skimming over the titles until one title caught her eye, "The Dragon and the Princess" she whispered, reading out the title. Feeling intrigued by the title, she picked it up and opened it and looked at the date when it was first published. _Year X795...this was before I was born, so it must have been written when mum was still in Fairy Tail... _She thought, opening the book to a random page and read it to herself:

"_It was rosy pink she told herself, it was a fact – it was a vibrant and beautiful pink but he would argue that it was salmon and not pink. Though it didn't matter what he thought what colour his hair was, to her it was pink and would always be pink. It was her favourite colour so she loved it."_

Nashi's eyes widened, _pink hair... Dad has pink hair but says its salmon... could this be referring to Dad? _She flipped to the last page and decided to read the ending:

"_He embraced her with all the love he had for her and held her tight, for he knew that it would comfort this golden haired princess – his princess... his golden haired princess with eyes of a chocolate brown so fascinating. He knew that even though she was a human and he was part dragon and part demon, he would always stay by her side forever, protecting her with his life and it was the same for the princess of the stars. She would always be there to look out for her dragon in fiery scales no matter what life threw at them. She was thankful for him for helping her find a home, a place where she belonged, a place that earned a space in her heart and she would always be grateful to him._

_They had become best friends and even became lovers, experiencing hardships on their countless adventures, but they weren't done and weren't ever going to stop. They would continue going on adventures together for the rest of their lives, because they didn't need a 'happy ever after', because their story wasn't your normal 'Fairytale', it all started with 'Fairy Tail'..." _

Nashi blinked several times, _it's a lie... this whole ending is all a lie... none of it came true, it's all a freaking damn lie! _She exclaimed in her mind, before shutting the book close. She clenched her fists, _If they felt that way for each other... if they said they would stay by each other's side forever... why did things turn out like this? Why... Why?! _

Lucy watched her daughter from a short distance away, and had listened to her read. She sighed, biting her lip, noticing her daughter's clenched fists. _I don't know why I wrote such a silly book, I was just a little girl madly in love back then, I was naive and thought I knew all about the things that happened during adulthood. But yet that story is my best selling. I'm sorry Nashi... Natalia... that things turned out this way. _

After a while, Nashi has decided to take _The Dragon and the Princess _and that book only as it was the only book that attracted her. At first, Lucy had been hesitant at allowing her to keep that book but eventually gave in to her daughter's pleading.

_I didn't let Natalia read that book so it's unfair to let Nashi to do so, but I guess I can't stop them now, they know about each other and their parents. _Lucy pondered as she walked on the streets, hand in hand with a happy Nashi. The blonde celestial spirit mage sighed before looking at her daughter with a smile, "Hey sweetie, do you want to have dinner now or go to a theme park and have dinner there?"

"Theme park...?" Nashi repeated, "I've never been to one because of my motion sickness." She admitted.

"Do you want to go? There are plenty of other things to do than going on rides." The blonde informed, "But it's in the next town over so it'll take a while to get there."

"Yeah, I wanna go." Nashi decided, "My motion sickness can't stop me!"

* * *

"Okay my motion sickness _can_ stop me..." the pinkette barfed into plastic bag, as she sat on a bench with her mother after going on a rollercoaster. Lucy pat and rubbed her daughter's back as her daughter was being sick.

"I told you, you should have had dinner after going on the rollercoasters." Lucy told her daughter, before giving her a bottle of water to gulp down.

Nashi drowned her mouth in fresh cold water and wiped her mouth before responding, "I know, but I wanted to go on it with you... because who knows when I'll have a chance like this again?"

Lucy sighed, "You're right, honey. This is probably the last and only time we have to spend together."

Nashi, too, sighed before gazing up at the starry night sky. The darkness of the night was illuminated from the all the neon lights on the attractions, and sounds of laughter and joy bubbled in every spot of the park and the sweet smell of candy floss and other sweets and delights wafted through the air. Nashi then smiled in content, she was spending a whole day with her mother and she was enjoying every single bit of it, despite being sick. But she wanted to continue having fun even though it was late at night, being 10:00pm. Lucy knew she shouldn't be out in such a place so late at night with her daughter, but she also wanted to keep having fun. She knew she was going to have to let Nashi go very soon so she wanted to make precious memories and treasure every single moment with her beloved daughter.

After a few minutes, the two decided to play some games – something calmer than going on more rides and being sick all over again. Out of the corner of her eye, Nashi spotted a huge red dragon plushie, sitting on the top shelf of a stall. She stopped to stare at it before a voice brought her out of her trance, "Do you want it?" Lucy asked.

Nashi thought for a moment before slowly nodding, "...Yeah..." she muttered, pushing the thoughts of being a spoiled brat aside. She wasn't being spoiled, it was just wanting something and the fact that her mother was willing to buy it for her, made the plushie special.

"You have to win that dragon plushie," a black haired man spoke, pointing to an archery-styles game.

Nashi looked at the game, there was a huge target ring on the wall, with different coloured rings. "If you want the plushie, you have to get an arrow on the red spot right in the middle." The man explained, handing Nashi a bow and a set of five arrows, "You have five tries to get your target. If you get any other colour, you can only get a plushie that is from that section."

"I understand." Nashi answered, aiming the bow an arrow at the centre of the target ring.

"Good luck, Nashi." Lucy smiled, watching her daughter.

Nashi fired the arrow, and eagerly watched the arrow fly across the air and hit the board. To her disappointment, the arrow his the edge of the target ring.

"Don't worry, you have four more tries." The man reassured her.

Nashi nodded, "I'm not giving up! I'm all fired up!" she exclaimed, firing another arrow. Arrow after arrow, try after try and Nashi got everything but the middle, meaning she couldn't get the dragon plushie. A frown appeared on her face as she sighed and looked at her feet.

"May I have a try?" Lucy asked the man, and he nodded, retrieving the arrows Nashi had fired.

"Of course."

"But I'd like to use my own bow and arrow if that's alright." Lucy answered.

"Normally I wouldn't allow it, but since it's late, sure you can." The man smiled.

Nashi looked at her mother, puzzled. _Where was she hiding a bow and arrow? I didn't see her bring one along with us, but if she did, how can I not see-_

"Stardress: Sagittarius!" Lucy exclaimed, before her clothes changed into her Sagittarius Stardress and a majestic looking bow appeared in her hands.

Nashi gazed at her mother in amazement and in awe, with wide eyes, "Wow..." she exclaimed, too surprised to say anything else.

Lucy giggled at her daughter's reaction before aiming the bow and arrow at the centre of the target ring. She closed one eye and focused on the spot and fired. It moved through the air, rapidly, tearing through the centre of the target ring.

Both Nashi and the man had their eyes bulging out of their sockets before Lucy apologised for damaging his target ring and offered to pay for it. Whilst the two adults discussed, Nashi hugged the dragon plushie which her mother had won for her and snuggled her face into it.

Suddenly the smell of smoke drifted into her nose and the sound of cries made her eyes open in alarming. She turned to see a crashed attraction that was setting alight with people stranded on it and crying out in desperate need. The fire danced in the night, lighting up the sky more than it already had been and Nashi shoved the dragon plushie into her mother's arms before rushing over to the attraction.

"Nashi, no! You mustn't go there, it's dangerous!" Lucy yelled, running after her daughter in fear.

"I'll be fine!" Nashi called back, pushing past the crowd of people, "I can do something about it!"

"Nashi it's too dangerous, let me handle it! It's too dangerous for you!" Lucy screamed out, trying to get past the huge crowd of people, with no success.

Because she was small, Nashi managed to crawl between people and slip past them with no effort. When she got to the front of the crowd, she looked up at the huge fire and at the terrified people stuck at the top. "I need to hurry before more people become injured!" she whispered, pushing past the security guards. The area had been taped off, not allowing anyone to come near the fallen attraction. However, a security guard grabbed her, "You can't go there, it's too dangerous for young kids!" he barked, but instead, got punched in the stomach by the young dragon slayer. Almost immediately, he let her go and she jumped over the tape and threw herself over the metal fence. At this point, she was so close to the fire that she began to sweat at the intense heat that was radiating off of it.

She took a deep breath before she sucked up all the fire. The crowd of people, including the security guards had their eyes locked on the young child to took in all the fire and was saving hundreds of people. Lucy also watched her daughter being a hero and tears fell from her eyes, being glad that she was safe.

After all the fire had been consumed, Nashi stumbled backwards a bit, before burping loudly. _That was a huge meal... I'm stuffed._

Unexpectedly, a round of applause and cheering erupted into the air as people ran over to the young pinkette to take a picture of her or thank her for saving those stranded. Soon everyone had been rescued and by that time, Lucy and Nashi were in each other's arms, enjoying the view from a Ferris wheel.

Lucy stroked Nashi's hair, as the young girl had her head in the blonde's lap with a pale green face. Lucy rubbed circles onto her daughter's back, which helped Nashi fall asleep. After the ride had ended, Lucy summoned Capricorn to carry her daughter as they walked home.

Lucy smiled at her daughter's sleeping face, _you're so brave, I'm so glad we got to spend some time together today, I had alot of fun and I hope you did too._

* * *

Not too long ago, Natalia, Silver and a few others had just returned to the Fairy Tail guild hall after having a wonderful time at a theme park – the same one Nashi and Lucy had gone to. It had been around 9:00pm when everyone was relaxing in the guild hall: Natsu and Gray were fighting and Natalia and Silver were mixed up into it; Lisanna was on a table watching, and chatting to Mirajane, Juvia and Erza, the exceeds were together, Gajeel was with Laxus – it was all pretty normal... until the guild doors suddenly opened.

The door revealed a not too tall hooded figure in the moonlight. Immediately, the men stood up, with their eyes locked onto the figure. Suddenly, the eyes of the male dragon slayers widened at the familiar scent. Natalia watched silently, as her heart raced, not knowing who it was.

This figure walked in, taking off their hood, revealing scruffy, dirty blonde hair, and dull blue eyes. It was a male, more specifically, a teenager. "I'm back." He stated, blankly, walking towards the bar.

Instantly, Mira stood up, shock plastered all over her face, "L-Legend... you're...back." she whispered, blinking back her tears.

Legend ignored his mother and pushed past Natalia, looking directly at her, "Where's Nashi? Is Lucy here or something?" he asked, with no emotion as Natalia's eyes widened.

"Wait huh? How did you-" Natalia was cut off.

"I was four when your parents divorced and your guild mark says you're not Nashi, Natalia." He spat, interrupting her mid sentence.

Natalia was speechless; _He's so rude and emotionless!_

Natsu growled, standing in front of his daughter, blocking her from Legend's view. The blonde teenager smirked, "What, scared, Natsu?"

The pink haired dragon slayer glared down at the boy.

Legend scoffed and laughed, "You still don't trust me, huh?"

"Don't you _dare_... touch my daughter." Natsu hissed, as everyone present could feel the tension between the two males.

Natalia felt a shiver run down her spine, _what's going on?_

**TBC...**

* * *

**So... where do I start? Okay, first of all I apologise sincerely for not updating for almost a year. I had planned to update sometime in January, but that didn't happen, then again in April and June, but pfft did that happen? I honestly do apologise, but I've been so busy and I don't really have time to write, and if I do start to, it takes me a couple of days to get one chapter written, due to the lack of time. **

**I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though, it was kinda rushed and I wanted to twist the plot a bit, because I wanted to introduce my OC Legend, I might write a oneshot about him and why Natsu acted the way he did, or I might write a side chapter. You guys choose which one I should do, so leave a review and tell me! **

**Also, I've been considering who to pair up with Silver, after reading your reviews and discussing it with some of my readers, and I have made up my mind, but I won't reveal which twin it is. **

**I will try my best to update more because this is my most popular story, but feel free to check out my other fanfictions, like my story Lonely Dragon which is about my OC or some original pieces of my Fictionpress account, a new one I started to write is called Dragonite Assassins, so I'd love it if you guys could check it out, thanks XD My Fictionpress is the same name FDsecretart and the same on Wattpad lol.**

**I'll end this long author's note here, and I hope you guys can review and tell me your thoughts and tell me whether I should write a side chap about Legend or write a separate oneshot about him, thanks XD**


	21. Chapter 20: Legend

**IM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! I'm so proud of myself that it didn't take too long to update. I wrote this chapter in one night and it's done! I've decided that my chapters are going to be roughly about 2000-3000 words instead of my longer chapters which go on and on – I want to keep the chapters snappy instead of boring. Oh and did anyone notice that I changed my name from FDsecretart to xxChibiDragonxx? Aaaaanyway I hope you like this chapter, and please tell me what you thought of it by leaving a review, thanks XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter 20: Legend**

"Legend, sit still!" Mirajane complained, as she tended to the wounds of her half naked son the next day. The two were seated in the infirmary together and alone.

"Gah, Mum I said I'm fine!" The blonde teen huffed, struggling to get free from his mother's grasp. His mother held his arm firmly, wiping away the dried blood that coated his dry skin, "You need to have these injuries cleaned out before they get infected - what have you even been doing these past years, young man? How did you become so injured?" The barmaid inquired, "You have alot of explaining to do to me and your father, we've been worried sick about you!"  
Legend shrugged, pulling his arm free, "Doesn't look like it to me. You went and had a child and now you're having another one - that clearly shows how you've been worried, doesn't it?"  
"You're my son and only son, of course I care about you!" Mirajane retorted, stroking her bump, "Just because our family has grown doesn't mean I haven't missed you! A child is everything to their mother!"  
Legend snorted and stood up, slipping on his jacket, "I don't need a pest like you to worry about and miss me; you weren't there for me as a child so there's no point in being here for me now."

Mirajane's sparkling blue eyes widened in disbelief, "Legend Dreyar..." she whispered, "How dare you talk to me like that after all your father and I have done for you?! I'm your mother and you must listen to me no matter how old you are!"  
Legend scoffed as he strutted over to the door, "You ain't no mother of mine. Just because I call you 'Mum' doesn't mean anything. Heck, even Lucy is a better mother than you!" He turned slightly to look at his mother from the corner of his eye, "It really is a shame that it was Lucy who left and not you," he spat, before shutting the door closed with a slam.

Mirajane bit her lip, with her eyes locked on the closed door with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

**[FLASHBACK]**

_Mirajane was stood up as she could not believe that her son had returned. She blinked back several tears as she watched Natsu stand in front of his daughter in a battle stance. The pink male growled as his hazel eyes were burning holes into the teen before him._

_"What, scared Natsu?" Legend smirked, "You still don't trust me, huh?" He scoffed and laughed.  
"Don't you dare... touch my daughter." Natsu hissed, sending a shiver down the barmaid's spine._

_She could feel the tension between the two males and wanted to separate them before a fight broke out, as she knew all too well why the male fire dragon slayer was all riled up. As well as this, Legend was her son, her own flesh and blood and she didn't want him to get hurt, especially after he had just returned home after disappearing for years._

_She could feel her heart pound in her ears and she wanted to speak out to her son but she was paralysed with shock. She needed to sit down - she was 7 months pregnant after all and she needed to sit down before her legs gave way. "Natsu, don't hurt my son!" She managed to cry out, feebly, breaking the ice of tension in the guild._

_Natsu looked at Mira, with flames burning in his eyes, before he looked back at Legend. "Don't do something stupid, flame-brain!" Gray barked, "He's just a kid you moron! Just forgive and forget already!"  
"Shut up, Gray." Natsu snapped seriously, "I'm not stupid enough to hurt him without a damn reason!"  
Legend tutted, shaking his head menacingly, "Do you really want to strike me? You should really listen to him or-" instantly he vanished, before reappearing behind Natalia and planting his hands on her shoulders, "-this one will go bye bye," he threatened in a quieter voice.  
Natsu whipped round to see his daughter with fear painted all over her face."You bastard!" He growled, "Don't you fucking touch her!"_

_Natalia's breath was hitched in her throat and her hazel orbs were big and wide. She felt her blood run cold the moment Legend made contact with her and a surge of apprehension washed over her. She gulped, feeling Legend's grip on her tighten. She looked up at her father helplessly, her eyes begging him to help her._

_"Legend, stop this immediately!" Laxus called out, "Let Natalia go this instance!" The blonde man walked over to his son, before he spoke up.  
"Not another step Dad, Natsu." He wagged a finger, "If you really want me to hurt her, go ahead and make another move."_

_Mirajane gasped, scared as Lisanna hurried over to her. "Big sis, sit down!" She told her, helping her older sister sit down. Mirajane felt as though she couldn't move - what had her son become? Had he become the villain of the story or was he just playing around? Was he still the adorable and bright young child he once was 8 years ago? She didn't know. She breathed heavily and a thin sheen of sweat was beginning to form over her forehead, "L-Lisanna..." she whispered, "I feel... faint."_

_The blue eyed mother looked at her son before noticing that his blue eyes had changed into animalistic crimson demon eyes. She noticed how his deep red iris was outlined in a thick black and how shapes were also engraved into his crimson eyes with black. Her eyes widened, as she figured out that he either was a demon or was possessed by one. 'Legend...' she thought._

_Suddenly, the doors to the guildhall were opened by a short old man. This was Makarov Dreyar, the now retired master of Fairy Tail who had given his title to his grandson. The old man was very old now, and his body was very weak so he walked with a walking stick as each day he aged even more and more. "What's the matter, brats?" He spoke out, noticing the silence as well as tension, before spotting Legend and Natalia. His eyes widened in shock, as he had been away for the past few days so was not aware of Natalia's or Legend's arrival._

_"Long time no see, great granddad." Legend greeted with a smirk, letting go of Natalia, "I'm surprised you're still alive." He ambled over to the old man, patting his head before walking out of the guild.  
"Legend-!" Mira cried out, before Laxus walked over to his beloved wife.  
"Leave him, the kid needs to cool down." He responded, handing her a glass of water._

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

* * *

Natalia had heard the loud slam of the door and decided to go see what had happened. She hadn't seen Legend all day, and it made her relieved as she was now scared of him after what had happened the night before. He was dangerous and she knew that, but there was something she didn't know about him that everyone was keeping from her and she wanted to know.

She hurried over to the infirmary but on her way there she bumped into the very person she was afraid of. She accidently bumped into the male who was storming out of the room. She felt herself stagger backwards, before he roughly grabbed onto her hand and yanked it towards him, pulling her forwards. "Watch where you're fucking going, candy floss." He hissed at her, with cold blue eyes. He then pushed past her angrily, leaving her watching him disappear around the corner.

Natalia touched her arm, feeling it pound from pain. She didn't appreciate him yanking her arm so violently, as though she was some toy - it felt as though he twisted her wrist and pulled out her arm. Her arm was now throbbing and she clenched her teeth, _He's so rude!_  
She ignored her throbbing arm and hurried into the closed room, pushing the door open with her shoulder.

Her eyes widened when she found Mirajane sitting on one of the beds, with a single tear streaming down her face. "Aunt Mira!" She gasped, "Are you okay?!"  
The pinkette hurried over to her aunt and sat down beside her, worried.

Mira snapped out of her trance and smiled sheepishly at the young child, "I'm okay sweetie, I'm fine." She told her, wiping her eyes. "Natalia, I sincerely apologise for what Legend did to you yesterday, it was a huge shock," she told her, changing the subject.  
"Honestly, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me so there's no reason to apologise." The celestial spirit mage told her, ignoring the fact that he had recently just hurt her.  
"You're probably wondering why everyone was like how they were yesterday, and curious about Legend and Natsu right?" Mirajane sighed, "I guess I should tell you. It's quite a story and Natsu has never forgotten the day he almost lost Nashi, I don't blame him for being angry with Legend."

Upon hearing that her sister almost died, Natalia's eyes widened from shock as the white haired woman began her story.

"It was about 8 years ago, when Nashi was only four and Legend was 8 years old. At this time, Legend had only been showing small signs of being able to use demon take over magic - though his demon take over magic is nothing like mine or my siblings'. His one is much stronger and dangerous. He wasn't able to use his magic much and it wasn't clear to anyone about what his magic did and we still don't know, except the fact that there's a demon involved." She began, "Back then, Legend was such a happy child. His hair was the purest blond and he had my sparkling blue eyes and a charming laugh. He really was attached to Lucy growing up, and he was devastated when she left. But he soon got over it and became his happy self again... but that all changed on his 8th birthday. On that day, it became clear to us all that a demon spirit was residing within him for many years, as it had finally shown it's true colours by possessing him. It turned his eyes into a blood red, his hair to a dark blond, his ears became bigger and sharper, his teeth became animalistic and his features changed to those of a demon. I remember he had also grown a pair of wings, and his new appearance scared all the young children, especially Nashi who was sitting right next to him."

Natalia's eyes grew as large as saucers as she continued to listen. "Legend went out of control; his power was so immense, that almost half of the guild hall was destroyed. No one could tame him, and when Nashi had escaped my arms to try and go to Natsu who had been trying to calm him down along with a few others, she had gotten hit by one of Legend's attacks. He then endlessly beat her in front of everyone out of annoyance and anger. No one was able to help her because he had created a barrier that no one could destroy. We could only watch her getting covered in her own blood and listen to her blood curling screams. By the time Master Makarov had brought him back to his senses, Nashi was barely alive. Nashi was in hospital for weeks and weeks and Natsu would refuse to leave her side. Nashi would constantly get nightmares of the beating and was traumatised for life; it was so bad that it affected her health. Nashi would cry and cry, night after night she was unable to sleep, and so what we had decided to do was to get Doranbolt to wipe her and all the other kids' that were present memories of the whole incident. Nashi then made a speedy recovery and no one has since talked of the incident every since... However, Legend had felt guilty and hated himself. The demon had ruined him, both his looks and mind and he decided to unexpectedly run away. Last night was the first time had come home, so I'm guessing all the memories of Nashi's beating must have come back to Natsu. That's why he was so protective of you." Mirajane finished, as Natalia blinked several times in disbelief.

Natalia couldn't believe what she had been told and she was lost for words. "Natalia, whatever you do, you must not tell your sister what happened, understood?"  
Legend's face flashed in her mind for a split second and Natalia could only muster up a small nod. She felt a new sense of fear for the blond male but also felt the need to help him get over the past, but at that moment she was paralysed with fear and shock.

* * *

"We're going to Magnolia?!" Nashi exclaimed with joy as her eyes sparkled and her smile grew into a huge grin.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Sooooo how was it? For once, I like how this chapter turned out and I hope you guys do too. I just wanted to include Legend in this story because he becomes an important character later on, so I hope you guys stick with me! Anyway, please leave a review – I would really appreciate it, thank you!**


End file.
